


Joey's Star

by MavisRead



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Asshole Joey, Changed backstory, Character Death, Depression, Disfigurement, M/M, Mute Bendy, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Separation, Slice of Life, Summoning, Witchcraft, loss of family, multiple rapes, some sass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-04-21 07:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 59,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14280234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MavisRead/pseuds/MavisRead
Summary: Poor little Bendy can't sleep at all one night, he tries different ways to solve his problem but nothing seems to work. He encounters Joey Drew, his creator, who happened to be there late at night and things turn bad after they are locked in his office.This story continues with Bendy having to live with effects of his rape, and later on more rapes. And to forgive me if I don't tag this story correctly. It's my first ever story to post on this site, so I'm still learning to remember whenever I must add new tags as they goes on. If you felt I had missed any tags, please give me a comment about what tag I had missed so I can update it, so my story gets filled well.Chapter 12 is an Author's Note Update for my readers, please, visit if you are interested in what it says.





	1. Shining Star

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever rapey fanfic, not sure if it's any good, might seem romantic maybe? I don't know, I want fair feed back and if it's liked enough I'll continue it from the one of it started as. This story was inspired by Kagalicious's fanfic Silence. If you liked mine, you might like Silence too.
> 
> WARNING: RAPE! A lot of emotional distress, thriller, hurt/comfort, facades and depression.
> 
> Also warning: My Bendy is kinda like a demon-goat thing. So basically his has the lower half of a goat, is what I'm saying. Don't read if you don't like it.

It was nighttime at Joey Drew Studio, the place was silent, would be if it wasn't for Boris's soft snoring.

Bendy looked up at his friend from his cot in their pad they built together with some help from workers.

Right now, Boris was curled up in his hammock, snoring softly. It must be cause he has a nose.

Bendy was on his cot, watching his buddy sleep away peacefully. It was always easy for Boris to sleep, especially with a full stomach. The demon exhaled through his mouth as he normally did since it's the only way he can breathe being without a nose naturally. He wasn't jealous of his friend or people, he was fine without a nose. He flipped over, trying to relax and fall asleep.

Yet sleep's sweet, magical embrace didn't want to hug him so easily tonight.

He sighed, rolling on his back, staring at the ceiling. He couldn't stop thinking of that girl that stole his show from him. It wasn't fair, cause he was brought to life meant he couldn't still entertain the masses? He lived for being an entertainer, so with it lost he wasn't sure what else he could do.

Soon, he kicked his blanket off, and sat up. He knew sleep wouldn't come when his mind is upset. His hooves touched the wooden floor as he got up from his cot. He glanced at his boots near by, but gave them a dismissive gesture as he walked out the bedroom doorway.

He visited their bathroom. He looked in the cracked mirror, he was tired looking as he expected, but at least his ink wasn't drip from being sleep deprived. He turned on the sink and got some cold water running. He listened to the stream as well as watched it hit his hands and drain off of him into the bowl below. It was so relaxed, but he couldn't? Boris never really gets bothered unless a prank happens to him that makes him lose his food.

He bent over and splashed some cold water in his face. Maybe the coldness of the water would help him relax? He sighed, with his hands over his face still, the coldness chilled him shortly before leaving. It wasn't like he was a warm inked creature, humans are that way, but he and Boris aren't. They aren't too cold either, they are kinda neutral, unknown if their bodies can make heat or get cold. They are mysterious creatures, were once only two of the world.

The demon turned the water off, as he wiped the rest of it away. Wood can be sensitive so it's best not to let too much moisture linger on it for too long.

He made his way into the main room, their living room, dining room, and kitchen all into one. Maybe I'm hungry? He thought curiously. He might need a little something something to ease him into sleep's hug. He looked around, but of course there was lack of food. He sighed, forgetting that they spend so much time outside of their home, that they often forget to bring more food home when they need it.

I better go find some, He thought as he went for the door. He pulled the lever and was out, it closed behind him. He went through the building searching for anything to eat.

The hours for the workers was more than normal hours, yet their boss still allowed them all to go home every night.

Bendy wandered alone for a long time. The machinery from the lower levels grew faint as he ascended up stairwells. He got sad as he couldn't find any food, no Bacon Soup cans any where. He swore he had seen them around earlier. But now they are gone? He couldn't even find human food, he knew the workers had their lunches, and those weren't Bacon Soups but real food. He didn't like real food, but there was no cartoon food either.

He searched the main floor, nope, no luck. He sighed. At least the ink machine wasn't on, making the place so quiet, aside from his hoof steps.

Bendy wasn't sure what to do now, he was exhausted yet his body didn't wanna rest so easily. So maybe an old cartoon might help out?

He found the main floor's small viewing room, and went in. He found the projector was already loaded with a reel. He had watched Norman mess with projectors, that he knew where the on button was and he hit it.

It clicked on to light up, gently grinding of the machine's inners were enacting from it, as it shone it's light on the screen.

He smiled, excited for it to be one of his old ones. Yet deflated as soon as he saw her on screen.

Alice Angel was singing her opening tune as she made poses that were eye catching for most adults.

He was too tired to search for a different reel, he doubted he could find one of his reels since she came in. He took a seat, watching the cartoon out of boredom.

I don't get the appeal of her! She's a weirdo! The only thing she has going for her is her singing, if you can even call it that, Bendy thought bitterly. He never liked Alice, and doesn't understand how she's saving the place. She's not even funny! All she does is sing, dance, and act kindly. He also thought her dancing would be horrible, even though he never watched her episodes. He liked to assume he had better dancing skills than her anyways.

He slumped in his chair, hopefully from tiredness, but no, it was plain boredom. He snarled at the girl in the short, she was too good, it had to be a lie.

"Bendy, what are you doing up?"

The demon jumped in his chair, becoming alerted to someone else being here with him now. He turned, to see through the projector's light tunnel, was Joey Drew.

The man chuckled as he entered. He grabbed the back of Bendy's chair. "I didn't mean to give you a fright."

Bendy shook his head.

Joey understood that. "So is the angel keeping you up? Hehe, not very angelic thing for her to do." He joked.

Bendy growled folding his arms and turning from the screen. It was obvious he wasn't being kept up by her in a "good" way.

The man laughed again, as the reel ended. "I'm sorry, I forgotten that silent comedy was your specialty."

Bendy glared at him.

"Whoa there, calm down, I'm not asking for the horns!"

The toon rolled his eyes, before he slumped to a sad pose.

Joey frowned. "I'm so sorry you couldn't stay the star...." He started. "People were afraid that you'd teach horrible things. But that doesn't mean that no one loves you anymore."

Bendy looked up at him curiously and hopefully. There were still people who liked to watch his show? To watch him prank others?

"Why do you think you're here, in the real world now? We loved you so much, we couldn't stand having you only on paper anymore. We had to have the real you." The man was kneeled in front of Bendy, and grabbed his cheek. He held his cheek, feeling the somehow solid ink skin feel chill in his hand. Skin so perfect, no flaw in sight.

Bendy caught the man staring at him and stared back, unsure why his creator was giving him that stare. He knew people would stare at something they liked, for example, Sammy would stare from time to time at Susie, and she'd do the same. But between creator and creation was it unwelcomed or welcomed?

The demon got tired of staring and jumped into the man's arms for a hug. Since the man was kneeled down, the toon was able to hook around his shoulders.

"Whoa-haha!" Joey exclaimed, as he took the force of the pouncing hug. He stood up, hugging back. "I wasn't expecting a hug tonight. Being friendly all the sudden? Maybe the angel is rubbing off on you."

Bendy leaned out of the hug to deliver a punch to the man's shoulder, for comparing him to an angel freak.

"Ow!" Joey cried out jokingly. The punch wasn't hard enough for pain, but to be noticed. "I'm sorry, it was a joke! You're better than her anyways." He smiled at him.

Bendy felt his face get flushed with grey blush from his creator's words. He always knew he was better than Angel but for someone else to say it, that made it even better.

His creator smiled at the cute blush, he gently pulled the demon in for a new hug. "How about we head to my office and you can let me know what's been keeping you up." He suggested as he turned off the projector.

Bendy nodded against the man. He liked how people felt, being naturally warm and squishy as well. Yet most of the men he knew were fit, so they had some strength that the little guy could feel whenever he gets hugged. He is glad that his creator doesn't mind his slightly chilly body temperature.

Joey carried Bendy in peace. He could felt the little male pressed against him still in the hug. He even felt his goat hooves that were pressed against his stomach right now. Those, unlike his boots, felt hard and rough as if they were real hooves and the same goes for his horns.

When they reached the office, the man had to take a moment to open the door, before getting inside with his creation and locking it behind.

Joey set Bendy down in a chair that was for visitors to his office, so it faced his desk. He went to his desk and pulled out a paper and grabbed his pen and handed them to Bendy.

The demon, who had moved the chair closer to the desk, laid the sheet down and got the pen correctly in his dark, gloveless hand and started to write.

His creator watched, still impressed that the toons could and did learn to write, it made communication easier. But maybe if possible, he'll hire a sign language teacher for them so they could talk without needing a pen or paper.

Bendy finished and pushed the sheet over to the man.

Joey grabbed it and read it.

'I was up cause of that stupid girl that stole my show. Demon or not I wasn't bad for kids, parents need to lighten up.'

The man chuckled at the response. "Yes, I agree Bendy parents need to lighten up. But we can't change their minds now, it's too late." He set the page down.

The demon snatched it and wrote again before sharing it.

'Too late? So it's over? Boris and I will never be entertainers again?'

Joey frowned, saddened when he read the message. He looked at Bendy to see that he was sad and worried. "B-Bendy, don't be sad. Who cares if the public doesn't like you two any more, we still do! I still do! I love you both very much!"

Bendy was torn from being loved by the public vs his creators. He loved his show and entertaining. It was so much fun! But just cause of his species, he was immediately assumed to be evil. He got a pout on his face. He took the page and wrote again.

'Why? Why did you make me a demon? Why make me something that upsets so many? Why did you have to do that to me? Why is it so painful?'

Joey was surprised by the set of questions he was given. He wasn't sure where to start. Painful? What was so painful? "I-I-" He tried to speak but words died from seeing his creation who normally was so cheerful, wasn't happy anymore. "I-It's just the way you are...we tried several designs, but we never agreed to any of them until we made what you are now. And it made us so happy, it brought joy to others too. Then your show was made, been on the air for so long, out of nowhere, people figured out you were a demon, and they stopped watching or couldn't keep watching cause of their beliefs. Henry and I never meant to hurt you Bendy, we knew what you were but didn't care that others claimed you evil. We know the truth, you're not evil. You're too good for a demon to be evil." The man announced sincerely. He was scared to ask what was so painful for the toon, and hope the darling demon would forget it.

Bendy took the page and wrote more. 'Of course' he wrote then did an annoyed huff of air with a roll of the eyes.

"Bendy, you need to forget about the public. They can't be there for you anymore. You're out of their sight, and so you're out of their minds as well. Boris and you, will grow forgotten by the masses."

The demon trembled in his chair, the fear caused his ink to destabilize and begin to drip over his face as his body grew weaker as it liquidified more.

"But you can't ever never EVER be forgotten by me," Joey cooed him. Now the man had moved so Bendy's chair faced from the desk and that he could kneel before him and wipe the stray ink away from his scared creation. "Remember there's nothing to fear as long as you're safe and sound with me and here."

Bendy panted out of his scared state, but Joey's comforting words were shooing the fears away. He knew well that Boris and him were safe in the studio, they dare not see the outside world cause the longer they stayed at the studio the more rooms it grew as it was built downwards. His ink slowly reabsorbed into him as his fears melted away.

"Aw, nice and neat again," His creator purred.

The toon nodded at the man. He wasn't feeling all too well now. First Angel steals his show, now he heard that he has been forgotten, and there's not much love left for them. All the news being spoken have him a whirlwind of distress that somehow his creator pulled him out of with some words, or it might have been his tone, or the fact that the little demon grew tired quickly from the rush of emotions.

"Do you love me, Bendy?" Joey whispered.

Bendy nodded, unsure why the man had to ask but too tired to question it.

"Aw Bendy, you make me so happy." The man continued. "Others might not get happiness from you anymore, but I still do. It's your cheer that keeps me going, so we can have this wonderful place. All to ourselves. Away from those judgmental people, claiming you evil. Nooo, you aren't. You're the best."

The little tired guy wasn't sure why Joey was showering him with compliments. He knew he was the best, he didn't need to be told that, but it never hurts his ego to hear that.

"My dancing demon!" The man chimmed. "Would you care to dance again?" He stood up and held out his hand to the demon.

Bendy wasn't sure if he had the energy to dance. Sure he loves to dance, but he felt tired. But the look his creator was giving him, made him take the man's hand to help him to his hooves. He sure hoped that Joey would take the lead cause he doubt he had much energy to be leading the dance.

A phonograph in the office started to play a song soon after Joey got it set. It was a slow one, not the ones that Bendy normally danced to, but of course those songs were for comedy, not relaxing.

The demon didn't mind the choice of song as it's melody was calming and nice to his tired ears.

Joey pulled his creation close, noticing he gotten closer, Bendy was seemingly resting his head on the man's stomach. He chuckled, putting a hand on his partner's back and held out the other one outstretched. "I promise, it'll be a fast one, my darling." With that the duo danced together. A duet dance number Bendy wasn't familiar with, yet being a dancer, he seemed to naturally pick up the repetitive movements. The man smiled in delight at the tired demon's moves despite his tiredness. One could only guess he took his dancing seriously, and when a dance needs to be performed, he wasn't going to fake it. His creator twirled him many times doing the dance, which only served to make the dancer more drowsy.

Suddenly Bendy collapsed to his knees, and sort of dragged his partner down too, yet the man remained standing, being wake one, and the only support for the toon's still outstretched arm. The demon was panting as he sat on the floor, his head bowed, and eyes fallen closed from needily exhaustion.

"I believe that's enough, I don't want you to collapse and get hurt." Mr.Drew announced gently. He released the toon's hand.

His arm fell like dead weight back to the side of his body, still seated with a bowed head, panting growing fainter.

His creator went over and stopped the phonograph. He turned back around, noticing his creation remained where he fell. He could only guess he had fallen into a light rest. As cute as the demon was while resting, that position and location wasn't a good idea, nor was Bendy walking back to his little house inside the studio. A sneer grew on Joey's face as he knew he could make his pride and joy feel at home in his office.

Bendy didn't stir much as he was picked up bridal style and taken to Joey's couch in the office. No amount of clothes rustling and falling or being pulled on the little guy, woke him. Even when the man stroke, the ink fur of his demon body, the creature wasn't pulled from his slumber. Well, until he felt weight on him.

The demon slowly woke up to a heavy weight on his body, opening his eyes to see it was Joey Drew. But not only, that made him confused and eyes widened but that fact that the man was nude as well. He was so bewildered by this, never has Joey done this nor that people wandered nude around the studio ever! He started to panic and wiggle from under the man as well as push him off. It's a time like now, Bendy wished he had a voice so he could tell the man to get off of him!

"Whoa, whoa, now it's okay," Mr.Drew tried to calm him down. The man easily caught the dark wrists and held them captive even though Bendy tried to pull his arms back to his chest from the man. "I hope your nap was good while it lasted, you looked so adorable."

Bendy felt his blush rage on his face from being called adorable. He didn't like it when he was called cute or adorable, but so many call him that. Yet he didn't feel like playing any of Joey's games, that charm works on the ladies, and Bendy will make sure to hell that it'll never work on him. He struggled a new, trying to escape, but humans are heavier than he liked right now.

Joey moaned softly from his wiggly, enjoying the slight rock Bendy could force his body to do as he stayed put over his creation. He reached out while the demon had his eyes closed during the struggle and gently pawed at a special spot on the toon.

Bendy froze up as his body stiffened from the sudden touch, his crotch area feeling oddly warm but not from Joey's body heat, but from his own. He was scared, the stress already working on making him drip. Against his better judgement he looked down to try to see what was on him that made him feel so strange. Yet it was hidden by his tutu? When did he put his tutu on? He doesn't remember pulling it on earlier.

His creator giggled at his confusion. "Sorry to hide the show from you but, your tutu looks so good on you, I just had to put it on you again." He confessed.

The demon blushed from that. He was creeped out that Joey dressed him when he was asleep. But he was more disturbed that the man still sat on him without clothes on.

"Aw, don't be scared now," He tried to coax his creation. He leaned forward to wipe the ink from Bendy's face which the demon cringed from. Yet it was a harmless wipe, a gentle one. But yet it was still so frightening. "You won't let me see your eyes? Why not darling?"

The ink continued to pour down as his toon figure was slowly getting less stable.

Joey couldn't have Bendy destabilize. He didn't think the demon would be so frightened of all of this either. But if he gotten to scared, what if he turned into an ink puddle. There's no way to have fun with an ink puddle. The man stroked the part of Bendy that was hidden from him still.

Bendy gasped, inhaling sharply from the touch, his ink reabsorbing into his form, back to a more stable one, yet slowly began to pour and drip out of his emotional distress.

"Bendy, I'm not hurting you. I know it feels strange, heat built up, feel yourself growing harder with each touch," The man explained as he gently kept stroking the toon.

Grey lit up his white face again as he felt the man's words were true. Not only his figure grew solid for a short time with each touch, but as well as another part of him. A part of him that he swear him never had before so how did he have it now? And why was it acting like that when Joey touched it? Bendy's heart was pounding hard in his chest. He didn't understand why this all was happening, but all his struggles don't serve to help him at all, only seems to bring joy to Joey.

"Relax, my darling, you're safe." His creator coaxed him. He rather Bendy would stop falling apart before he moved on.

The demon still unhappy and wanting freedom badly, he kicked out his hooves even though they couldn't strike Joey at all. He just really didn't want to be trapped anymore. To see what else the man had planned. Had he planned the whole thing? To find him, trick him to his office, lock them inside and do whatever to him? Bendy cried as he realized he didn't know the man who created him after all. That he was a sick individual, that didn't care that he wasn't happy with what was happening so far and wouldn't back off.

"No, no, no," Joey pleaded as he watched the toon cry under him. He couldn't let the demon be so unhappy, it wasn't fair after all the pain he has been through so far. The man leaned over Bendy, not chest to chest, cause they can't, Bendy is too short, just enough that he was hovering over him, face to face. "Sheep, sheep, sheep, it's time for sleep, rest your head it's time for bed," He sang softly.

Yet the scared toon refused, trembling and shaking his head. In his head he was yelling at himself not to give in, even though the crotch pressure was growing more as Joey was more pressed onto him. He let out a tiny groan of air as he tried to push the creator off again. Just cause Joey made him doesn't mean he'll obey everything Joey wants him to.

Bendy grew tired of struggling quickly, leaving him to gasp and pant, laying and feeling so exposed under the man. He laid there limp as his body was trying to gain energy to do anything more. Even though he doubt he could escape from under Joey. His body was so exhausted that it stopped dripping and pouring, and reabsorbed into his system again.

"See relaxing isn't so hard, not was it?" He asked gently.

He didn't answer, still gathering his energy. He didn't know how Joey was remaining so calm, but that might just be cause he went crazy somehow.

The creator leaned down kissed Bendy's forehead, then his cheeks, tried for his lips, yet the toon turned his head away, despite the rejection the man continued to kiss the toon. He even started to move his hips, causing the duo's parts to rub together.

The mute demon gained an expression of what appeared to be pain but couldn't have been since Joey had no entered him yet. Possibly pain from the unusual heat gathering in Bendy's crotch under the tutu.

Joey moaned, he felt himself stay hard as his beloved toon grew his first erection from his help of course. He grinned down at his creation, so scared and unsure what his body was doing cause his brain didn't know what was happening. "I'm so proud of you, my darling," He purred.

Bendy's mouth opened repeatedly in silent screams cause the heat was so much and he was scared and confused and his creator wasn't helping him out at all, he was only make things worse.

"Don't be afraid, bodies are weird and they feel weird from time to time. Sometimes on purpose, other times by accident." He explained to the demon. He groaned, the soft fabric of the tutu brushing against their members that were pulsing and hardening, and for Bendy, lengthening to it's final stretch. "But there's ways to relieve the weird heat." He grabbed the tutu.

The demon nearly gotten a heart attack seeing Joey grabbing the skirt. He knew Joey already seen and touched whatever it's hiding, but he was scared of it being torn off. He shot his hands down to hold the tutu to him. He hissed and retreated when he had bumped something that was extremely sensitive into the skirt before he grabbed it else where than his crotch.

"Aw, darling, the tutu is cute I admit, but it'll make the sensitivity even more of Hell if it stays." The man tried to get the toon to release the skirt.

Bendy refused to release it, only bunched up more in his hands, locking his arms to his side.

Joey chuckled at his pathetic attempt to be strong. "You're so cute when you try to act tough," He snickered, before he torn the tutu clean off. He got right to Bendy's ear hole. "We both know you aren't tough. But cute try."

The toon hissed from the connection of their bodies was free of clothing now. Worriedly, he looked down and immediately regretted what was being hidden from him until now. Some strange column of ink with a head was standing on his crotch, pushed on by his creator's flesh colored one. He began to cry a new from all the contact his sensitive part was receiving, it burned so much and he hated it so much!

"Creatures in general have special parts of their bodies that help them create a family, that is if it's a woman and man. But in our case, there won't be any. The male part is called a penis, and called "erection" when it's well ERECT." The man explained. He had leaned back from his partner, grabbed the base of Bendy's erection, and gave it a full stroke as he said "erect".

Bendy wasn't enjoying this lesson, he didn't wanna learn about this stuff, it was pointless to him to know since he didn't use to have a penis. He hissed and struggled when he was stroked. 

"Relax, I know erections are very painful, my beloved demon. But you don't need to worry for you don't need a woman to help you because I'm here for you." Joey purred. He leaned down for a kiss.

Again, the toon refused to give him one.

The creator was okay with it before cause shyness is a thing for first kisses, but it shouldn't be for more. He growled.

Bendy refused to look at him, head turned away, eyes closed like locked doors.

Joey pulled on the toon's most sensitive part, reminding the character who was in charge.

The demon writhed in a mix of pain and pleasure. Tears returned, as he finally looked up at Joey, seeing the crazy and hungry for control in the man's very eyes. He whimpered with a sob and gave the man a weak nod as he kept his head still.

The human grinned in victory. He leaned over and captured Bendy's lips in a kiss. He was amused the toon didn't return the puckered part, but he moaned as he thrust his tongue into the toon's mouth.

Then suddenly the demon struggled a new, even harder than last time and his chest was rising and falling faster as the man was making out with him. Soon the struggles grew weak, just then the man pulled back.

Bendy gasped for air and coughed as he finally gotten air again. He was scared that Joey would forget that he breaths through his mouth and would let him pass out. Then again, maybe he shouldn't have struggled against him then. If he'd pass out, he wouldn't know what sick things Joey would done to him, and he could pretend like it never happened, but stupid body reflexes couldn't help themselves.

"You're so soft, and creamy feeling. Hehe, must be cause you're made of ink, my darling." The man tried to charm him.

The demon glared dangerously at him since he couldn't avoid the man.

"Tell me Bendy, when you leak is it everywhere? Or just on your surface?" The creator was curious. He never understood their bodies, if they function like human bodies, or if they can provide their own fluids.

The white face nearly was all grey now from all of Bendy's blushing. He was still glaring angrily at Joey, yet that question was disturbing and he didn't want to answer it. Good thing he doesn't have a voice!

Joey laughed thinking the grey flush was so cute, yet he was excited for the answer.

The blush drained and faded, as the toon crossed his arms and wore a victorious smirk up at his enemy. He didn't have a voice, no way to communicate unless the man goes and gets a paper and pen letting the demon escape through a vent.

His creator frowned, glaring at him, finally understanding. "Oh, you think you're that clever huh? Well, I don't need an answer when I can find out for myself!" Joey smirked in victory. He groped Bendy's flanks.

The toon went stiff as board, as if he was planking from the simple grab.

"My, my, my you're so sensitive everywhere now." His creator cheered, pleased the addition of a penis to Bendy made his body react to sexual advances.

Bendy didn't like where this was going at all and he should have realized that his creator would have caught on to his cleverness since he probably helped design his personality too. He squirmed, kicking with his legs and pushing on the couch with his hands, desperately trying to escape his fate. Yet he barely has any strength so all his struggles were mere entertainment for Joey.

The man was smart, and pressed a hand firmly on Bendy's torso as he adjusted himself.

The toon stopped and grabbed the man's hand that held him down, trying desperately to move it from him, yet of course his noodle arms weren't strong enough.

Now, Joey was seated just beyond his victim, his member, stiff, ready, laying upon the inky body it'll soon learn. He reached over with his other hand and stroked the side of Bendy's face and fur covered head, from the firm horns do to his invisible neck, the touch so gentle and sweet yet the demon knew it was a sick trick and not to fall for it.

"You're a handsome little devil," The man complimented him, wishing he'd give up on the struggling. He didn't want his creation to spend all his energy just yet, and there's always time for resting later.

The demon gave up the flailing struggle, it was pointless, and what little energy he still had, he'd need it to run away very fast once he was freed. If ever. He gave Joey a sad and scared expression, hoping he could read his face.

"Aw, you're so sweet to have stopped, you don't want to pass out before the fun begins." He praised him, pleased that the toon stopped. He could tell that his creation hungered for freedom now more than he ever did, even back when he kept the duo hidden from everyone in his office. "All, you need to do is stay relaxed and we'll both have an enjoyable time." He purred the order out.

Bendy turned his head from the man, he couldn't stand the sight of him since he couldn't make Joey stop touching him. Tears streamed down his face as he knew he was trapped and wouldn't escape unless the man willed it. He just hope it wouldn't be as painful as his forced erection. He inhaled sharply, hoarsely as his erection was petted again.

"I'm so sorry, darling, you were starting to go limp. I want to make sure you enjoy yourself as much I will." His creator whispered sweetly.  
The toon instinctively folded his hooves together, a somewhat x to block the man. He didn't understand how he knew to do this, but it seemed natural, maybe cause that's where his attacker was positioned at.

The man laughed at the adorable attempt. "How cute...I thought you didn't know anything about this, but I was wrong. You're a naughty demon aren't you?" He questioned, smirking animalistically. He enjoyed seeing his creation so helpless and blushing.

The demon shook his head violently when he was accused of being so naughty, he didn't know why his body knew some things his brain didn't. He was angry and embarrassed.

"Be a good boy, right now and stay put," The man ordered him with a serious tone.

This order struck curiosity through the toon, Stay put? Does that meet there's a chance of freedom so soon? He watched the man wide eyed in shock, holding his breathe, scared if he breathed it would jinx his chances.

Joey arose from the couch, slowly, carefully, watching the ink creature, before he turned and went to his desk to grab something.

Bendy studied him, the man was getting something from a drawer. Now's his chance! The toon bolted from the couch and to the nearest vent.

The grate was on the vent.

He didn't care tho! He grabbed it hard in his hands, trying his hardest to ignore his sensitive penis sparking with sensitivity with his movements. He pulled on the cover, tugging harder, harder, harder! His ink began to spring out again, pooling around him as it fell to the floor. He had to shake his head like a dog to temporarily get the ink out of his eyes so he could see if freedom was open or not.

Finally the grate popped off, the screws went flying as their holes were torn open.

He smiled widely. FINALLY! He continued to drip but ignored it as he tossed the metal sheet away and began to crawl inside the huge vent just the right size for him to fit!

His mouth cried out in silently when he felt one of his dewclaws and pastern was grabbed tightly and he was being pulled back in. He clawed the vents, making the metal shriek so loud and high it was nearly deafening him in the tight space. He didn't want to, but he glanced back anyways. His right eye currently free of extra ink saw that it was indeed none other than his creator pulling him back.

"GET BACK HERE!" Joey snarled as he was slowly making progress of getting his creation back in the office. He was pissed, he was thinking of being gentle to Bendy, but after pulling this shunt, oh, gentleness went away. He clenched his hand harder over the toon's dewclaw and pastern, not wanting the slick ink to allow him to escape.

Bendy was in full panic mode. He was clawing trying to pull out of the grip as well as kicking out with his free hoof in case it got close enough to knock Joey's face in! He knew he was dripping dangerously, he couldn't panic any harder than he was to make him drip enough to escape. If only he didn't have bones, he could pull away and escape with his worse injury of losing a hoof. But no, he had come to life with a full set of bones in his body. His hands grew more liquidified. NOOOO! He screamed in panic in his head as he felt his grip on the metal was becoming slick and weaker.

The creator cackled evilly, having an easier time pulling him out.

Everything was a blur for the toon now, his sight, his mind racing faster than race cars on a track! He squirmed and flailed all over as soon as he was pulled back into the dreadful room. He wasn't going to go out without more struggling. He was so close! But his stupid dripping was a curse as much as it was blessing! He sobbed, panicked and scared like a wild animal.

Joey had released him as soon as he gotten him far from the vent, never once being kicked by the toon's hooves from dodging them. While the ink creature was having a panic attack, the man grabbed the vent cover and slammed it back into place and dragged some heavy furniture to close off the exit. He didn't have time to gather the screws, get a drill, and fix it right now. He had more important business to attend too.

He put the bottle he gotten from his desk back on the desk, since he no longer needed it. It was a shame really tho, he wanted Bendy to be able to feel incredible too, but now he needs punishment. Yet the man waited patiently for the young toon to wear himself down.

Being in full panic mode, Bendy was just flailing and wiggling violently as possible. It nearly looked like he was having a seizure a very violent one if not for his heavy panting. He wasn't moving in any one direction, just punching and kicking out his limbs with great speed. Eventually though the adrenaline in him faded once more, and he collapsed. He nearly looked dead from lack of limb movement, but his heavy panting and rising and falling back were evidence enough that he was still alive.

"Bendy, my boy, I was planning to go easy on you. To be gentle with you cause it would be your first time. But that little shunt, tsk, tsk, tsk, I can't trust you to obey can I?" The man announced. He was still well prepared for his demon. The inky body, whether dripping and running or neat and tidy, he was still a handsome little creature. But Henry can be blamed for giving him such demonic good looks, and having the hind end of a goat, very, very creative, and attractive. Maybe I should thank Henry for his design, he did such a fine job, the man thought, approving of the resting beast's appearance even more now than before. Before, he gotten a naughty attraction to his little demon. It was such an animalistic feeling, one that he never felt before, but it might be cause he is planning on taking a unique creature that no one has ever touched like that. The achievement would be so worth it.

Bendy was curled up, wheezing on the hard wood floor. He failed himself to escape, he knew the man was pissed and fast as well. If he attempted another escape, surely the punishment would be even worse than whatever it will be when he won't be taken gently. He trembled, scared to face the man he thought was good. His first impressions of his creator were all wrong. He wasn't charming, nice, caring, or any of those, no, he was a user. He wants something he takes it whether it's credit of something or an object or creature he wished to desire. He could understand how Henry and Joey have fought so much, cause Joey was selfish and close minded, he'd never listen. He does whatever he wants, whether people like it or not.

His panting slowed down as his body reabsorbed what ink that pooled under his figure. He was thinking of Boris, Henry, Sammy, and Susie, some of the friendly ones in this hell hole of a studio. He remembered their kindness and it relaxed him and made his body stabilize again. For the ink that smeared all over the vent he tried to escape from, well, that ink wasn't a part of him anymore, just another ink stain in the vent, as well on the wall around the hole and on the floor too. Even the smear of ink that had trailed from his wet form a few minutes ago to where he had made a new pool. 

"You know you should get punishment for trying to attack me, trying to kill me. What if your hooves kicked me so hard I'd die? Did you think of that?" The creator howled.

Yeah, caving your face or something in was the whole point, the demon thought to himself since he couldn't say it. He really hated whatever monster Joey became, how can a monster so untamed be able to put on a facade so well? Walking around and interacting as if he was normal, ha, that's a laugh. He's not normal, and his creation is well aware of the truth as it was shown to him.

"Of course you wanted to kill me, you think you're so clever. Thinking that I'm a moron and wouldn't pick up on your tricks? Well, I hope I proved you wrong." The man told him, hoping Bendy will understand that no matter what, he can't escape what Joey planned for them.

Bendy's breathing was back to normal, he was exhausted though, yet fear kept him from passing out. His shoulder began to move as he was writing something out on the floor using his finger and his own ink as a pen and fluid.

"What are you doing?" The creator questioned the mute toon, noticing the shoulder movement. He knew Bendy wouldn't face him, so he approached the demon to see what he was doing, hoping he wasn't trying to dig through the boards and force Joey to punish him for ruining the flooring.

'Let me go please' was written on the wood next to Bendy. The words weren't written as well as he does with a pen, they were shaking and ink pooled on some letters making it harder to make them out. It was obviously written from a disturbed, tormented mind, crying out for help when it tried the message was nearly ilegible.

"Aw, my darling demon, don't be like that. You're alright." The man coaxed him. He went to the ink creature who only curled up more in revulsion, maybe hoping he would curl up enough to disappear like a ghost, and pulled him out of his fetal position into a hug.

The toon didn't fight for freedom. He kept telling himself to fight and he did continue to fight, but it was clearly only delaying the inevitable. He was so tired, he knew pain awaited him, but if he couldn't avoid it, might as well get it over with. Maybe if Joey tries to make out with him again, he can give back so the pain would end sooner than later.

"I'm not mad, I was...but I can forgive you, my dear demon." The human explained sounding sincere. "I admit I've been coming on too strong to you, I'm sure that it had frightened you, why else would to try to escape through a vent! You were scared, but now let's let go of those fears and move forward, become stronger and braver. What do you say?"

Bendy used his finger again to write out another message on the floor, allowing himself still to be captive in Joey's embrace.  
'Just do it and give me my freedom back' the message was this time.

Joey read it and made out the letters before the ink spilled from the drawn lines and pooled together, making the message an ink mess much like the previous one. He was glad the ink run together, pooling from the lines so the messages became ilegible. "As you wish, my little Bendy," He purred, before kissing the back of his head, near where his horns bases were.

The demon didn't pull away or fight anymore. He must have had a broken spirit or was too exhausted. Either way, it allowed the man to release him without fear of him darting for another escape route.

His creator towered above him, not gaining the toon's attention until he held out his hand before the toon's face, offering to help him up.

Bendy looked up at the man. His hand beckoning the toon to take it as if they were going to dance again and as if the man could be trustworthy. His stomach did flips of nausea as he stared blankly at that fake innocent smile on the human's features. As if he didn't previously try to force himself on the small horned creature. He exhaled and closed his eyes, rising his hand to allow the man to help him up.

"There we go," Joey cooed him, as he pulled gently pull Bendy to his hooves again. Those pearl white hooves, contrasting with the deep black ink of his inky, furry, body, all the way to his matching white face which was currently looked like the poor thing rather be dead than standing next to the man. He frowned, feeling some sympathy for his creation. He didn't mean to be so forceful about it, yet he did have a problem with being very direct about things. "Please, Bendy, please do me a favor and smile again. At least once if you can manage it." He pleaded his prey.

The demon didn't understand the trick of the favor he was asked of. What was the point of smiling when he knows he will be in pain and crying soon after? Was his creator suddenly regretting his decision? But he came so far? Why would he stop now? It must all be a huge mind fuck to confuse the poor thing. But if it'll get to the punishments and pain coming sooner, Bendy didn't see any reason to delay it. It took a while, his lips quivering horribly as he tried his hardest not to cry. He had to think of his friends to be able to crack a weak smile for his abuser. The smile was small and shaking like an earthquake, and he hoped, pleading with the soul he didn't have that his weak smile would please Joey well enough for the torture to come faster!

"You're smiles are so beautiful, that's why you were drawn with one. You were meant to be happy forever." He whispered to the toon.  
Bendy didn't reply, forced himself to keep the smile going even though it was painful for all he wanted was to sob and allow his face to quiver and tremble instead of fighting against it.

Joey gently took Bendy's other hand, glad that neither of the hands were dripping from the tips when he wrote the messages. It's not like he didn't like ink, but for unneeded ink to fall and continue to make a mess, it's better for when he will need to request Wally Franks to clean up the ink stains that were forming in the office already, just best to avoid unneeded questions. He slowly led Bendy back over to the couch.  
The toon sat down, and was surprised when the man didn't join him yet or shove him into the cushions for more making out or for his grand plan. He looked up at him, eyes wide, confused and in shock.

Joey petted a horn of Bendy, noticing as the creature cringed facially from the innocent touch. He was fully aware that his creation would much more prefer freedom and forgetting all of this, but they've coming this far. He couldn't stop now, he needed to let the toon understand his level of affection runs deeper than anything else, and that he could feel loved again. "I forgive you, I won't punish you. The stains have happened, and the vent can be screwed back on. What you need now is an act of love, to remember that you'll always be loved by me when everyone else has forgotten you. Even if I die at some point, you need to know from now on, that I always loved you, and it can't ever be changed." He announced. His words so sad, yet sincere. Was he feeling bad all the sudden? Did all of Bendy's struggles not been forgotten act of fright? Did they mean something to Joey? Was he understanding that he went so far and possible if not already destroyed Bendy's love, respect, and loyal towards him?

"I was angry before, I get angry easily you know," He sighed dismissively, disappointed in his anger management was so poorly handled. He wouldn't be surprised if the demon fears him for the rest of time, permanently immortalized in the brain of an ink creature he brought to life for joy of sharing the real world with him. But things changed and people changed, Joey wasn't like he used to be. He would be surprised if Bendy even gave him the simplest of touches now. No more hugs or any physical contact for sure after what will happen tonight. "I do care for you so much, and I can't let it go unnoticed, as well as we both are very, very needy."

The toon looked down at his member, who had become soft from lack of contact, yet he could still feeling the deep internal burns of arousal was still clinging to it even though it's a phantom state at this point. He looked the man over. He couldn't bring himself to suddenly be attracted to him, no. He never liked romantic relationships, he knew of romantic relationships, but he never would like to be in one himself. He couldn't imagine having a partner yearning after him constantly, sounds more of a curse than something good. Why do people even like being in relationships?

"Darling, I have a treat for us." Joey announced. He went to his desk and grabbed the bottle from earlier and returned to the couch, finally joining the small toon.

Bendy shook his head frowning, wrapping his arms around his stomach. He didn't want a treat. He was terrified of Joey's sick plans than to relax enough to eat something, something that was going to be offered by the man. He could feel in his depth of himself, that his dinner was bubbling unhappily, threatening to arise from how ill the thought of consuming something offered by Mr. Drew now. He gulped, hoping that the meal he had hours ago would stay in him and not come up. He didn't need Joey to become enraged at him and punish him for getting sick in his office. The man never beaten him yet, and he doesn't wanna provoke that either.

"No, no, it's not a treat to eat. It'll make our time together go easier, and hopefully less pain for you." The man explained.

The demon was tormented with confusion why was Joey pretending to be so kind now? Why was he wasting his time when he could take Bendy and do want he wants and then abandon the toon? Why did he acted like he cared now? The demon knows that whatever beast the man has in him will emerge once more and hurt him. All the man is doing is wasting time.

"Bendy-" His creator started to ask, since the little guy seemed to blank out, yet as cut off as the smaller male grabbed him and pulled him forcibly in for a kiss.

A kiss that Bendy was actually giving back in.

The man was frozen in shock from the turn of events. He didn't expect for Bendy to act out like this. He noticed the kiss wasn't one of passion or love, seemingly out of desperation.

The light grey skinny forked tongue licked at the man's slightly parted lips as the toon's hands were clenching the man's shoulders roughly. He must have been trying to do what he felt Joey did to him earlier. Soon the tongue stopped, his face parted from his creator's so he could regain the breath he was holding trying to make out with the human.

Mr.Drew allowed his toon to catch his breath before giving him a short peck on the lips, before leaning back.

Bendy's face blushed grey, hot burning grey. His eyes wide and alerted. Had Joey win? Had he broken Bendy and made him make out with the man?! How could he had done that? He lost control and tried to make out with who was attacking him earlier and who he knows will attack him more. What has he done? How could he face his friends after this? Would his friends wonder anything if they didn't know?! So many frightening questions swam up to plague the demon's brain.

"I love you so much, my dear demon," His creator said, breaking through the tornado of thoughts and fears the ink creature was having.

At first Bendy stared at him scared and confused, as if he didn't understand where he was, then his expression turned into rage and fury, now he was back in reality, he remembered exactly what was going on. His disturbed creator was trying to pretend they had a romance and trying to please the demon in order to receive whatever he desires that the little guy has.

Joey chuckled amused by the flaming rage on the toon's face. He knew he shouldn't be amused by it, but it was so adorable how angry the toon could get and yet be so harmless. Did he really think he could overpower the man? "You're so silly!" He cheered. He had set the bottle on the floor near by a while ago. And now he was leaning over his creation, causing said creation to lean back from him until he was laying on the couch and the man was hunched over him.

The demon turned his head away, furious that he was powerless to fight the man. Sure he had rage roaring in him like a wild fire, but that couldn't make him suddenly buff to stop the man's advances. He hated being so powerless, he was weak, chubby, small, and his best things was able to prank people then run away from them to avoid punishment. He was designed from the start to be a pushover wasn't he? He's the shortest creature that wanders the studio. Was it all planned? No, impossible! How could this insane hungry creature that possessed Joey know back then to design him so weak so he can take advantage of him now? It was so impossible, it would be ridiculous for it to have been planned from the moment his concept art was an approved character design so many years ago.

Joey took his time to work up Bendy again, this time by stroking the demon's sides, curious if they were sensitive. He wanted to learn all the demon's sweet spots. He was already sure that his horns and hooves were prize spots from them being so different from the rest of him.

The toon barely squirmed as his sides were being stroked like he was a fucking cat. His skin did twitch and try to curve away from the hands that stroke under it, but he knew it was cause of his fur coat that it was the fur tickling his sensitive skin below. He laid there, trying to keep his heart from exploding out of his chest from panic as he knew it'll grow worse soon enough.

The human went to play with Bendy's testicles, gently, barely touching them.

That made him squirm and kick, nearly kicking Joey in the thigh and all the wiggling nearly made him roll off the couch. He braced himself to face plant on the floor, yet surprisingly didn't. He opened his eyes to see he was staring at the floor, his tuft of dark bangs dangling in his sight. He was confused, then he noticed that his body was twisted kind of, in a mid roll off pose, yet a firm hand on his shoulder had caught him.

Joey laughed, "I'm sorry, I didn't expect you to like it that much." He pulled on Bendy's shoulder, so he was lifted back onto the couch, laying under him again. The man grinning at him.

He blushed angrily. He was pissed off by this whole thing, Joey has been dragging it out! If he wanted him so badly why didn't he just do it and cut the crap! He tried to curl up as he felt the unbearable heat gathering in his penis once more, and causing it to lengthen from the pleasure.

The creator grabbed his pasterns and held them to the couch, not letting the toon hide his shame. "You're so handsome, Bendy, you shouldn't be ashamed of it, you should be proud." He returned to exploring his creation as he had an internal silent fit. He stroked his white face, snapping Bendy out of his thoughts. The strokes were so kind and inviting. He rubbed where Bendy's smile would stretch out, he noticed the sore tense muscles under the skin. They were so unhappy, so bitter, curled up, and cramped. "Smiling so widely hurts doesn't it?"

The demon replied with a look of anger and disbelief. He surely didn't care for this romanticizing crap, he wanted the torture to happen and be done with it!

The man reached over for his horns, they were a unique set, instead of like an animal's that curled backwards and out, his curled towards each other, very evenly too, another flawless thing about him. He was really perfect aside from the whole melting from time to time.

Bendy writhed a new, yet not from pain, this time from pleasure as his horns were touched and entranced. He didn't know why his horns were so sensitive. He opened his mouth several times with silent gasps of pleasure, meanwhile his member continued to harden.

Joey smiled at his creation, glad he could give him some joy finally after all the rough starts before. He rubbed his own member against Bendy's, even their balls touched. He grunted out in pleasure, he was so soft and yet firm.

The demon was now clenching his own horns as he panted with soundless noises from the contact that was being made on his member, causing it to grow warmer and erupt taller faster than it did previously.

The man left the ink creature to grope his own horns to hell and back, cause he noticed, it was just pleasing him more, despite it being from himself, they must be very sensitive, but not as sensitive as his growing erection. Instead he went much lower, pass his waist, pass his flanks, and pass his dewclaws, straight to the hooves. He noticed that the under part of his hooves were filthy with clumps of old ink, probably from melting several times earlier. He tested stroking the hooves.

The toon didn't give much reaction from the nail part of the hooves, yet his legs were trembling horribly. He was very worked up, confirmed by the erection he had.

So, his creator was careful, gently plucked the semi-still gooey ink from the hooves and touched the bare sole of his hoof.

Suddenly Bendy went off, shivering and moving, bucking his hips, and panting with his mouth open a dazed, weak smile over his face as his skinny tongue dangled out the side as if he was a dog. His grey blush lit his face hard. He was wheezing and his member was at full scale, it was twitching, needy, painfully.

Seeing this display nearly drove the man mad to take him right then and there. He was putty in his hands now, there's no way he could resist anymore. His own member was still ready, thick, and veiny, needing to be used soon. But he had to keep control of himself, he couldn't take Bendy dry. No matter how much he needed punishment, no he couldn't do that to his darling demon that made him so successful so fast. His beautiful creation deserved better than him acting out like an animal.

The toon was in such a daze that he mouthed words like "please more" and "awww" and many pants in between. His expression melted from joyous pleasure to horrible pain as his needy member was straining for some action. Only for joy to return as the sole of his hoof was petted again. He was being so good now, mostly from being in a pleasure drunken daze, but still he wasn't fighting. The only movements he made now were cries for attention and needing to be felt up.

"Try to catch your breath, Bendy, you don't want to got lightheaded and pass out," Joey warned him, unsure if the demon could hear him through the daze that hung on him like a thick fog.

Yet the demon did start to breath differently, an attempt to regain his breathe that he really needed.

The creator released him, letting the poor thing gather his bearings again. He couldn't remember what his first time was like, his memory wasn't the best since he was always thinking of the future, so his past memories were more of a blur. But he was sure he acted out similar to how Bendy is now when he discovered sexual pleasures.

It took several minutes for the toon to finally get his air back, and the flush of lack of air softened from his face yet blush of the heat still remained on his checks. He hardly noticed that his erection was pulsing harder as if it had a surge of energy of its own. He watched curious and still coming out of his daze. It pulsed, veiny from being so rock hard, and surges of heat were racing from his testicles to the base of his shaft and burnt through the length as it traveled upwards. It was so much pressure, so much it was starting to make his pelvis ache from all the muscle strain. Then finally, some white substance emerged from the tip. He panted as the fluid escaped from him, the burn was so hot, yet the fluid coming out was so cooling. The tiny stream couldn't rise very far, gravity was too great for it, so it fell and dripped around the head of his swollen penis. The mysterious stream didn't last long only a few second, but still, those seconds were ones of relieving bliss. As much as it was relieving to feel, the toon was still speechless about what he witnessed. What was this erection doing?

"Wow, I didn't think you'd start to precum already." Joey said.

Bendy was blushing and confused and worried, he didn't understand. What was Joey talking about? More human things?

"It's alright, it's normal thing for erections to do when they are very excited." He explained. He was surprised feeling the bottoms of his hooves a few times nearly sent him diving into full on orgasm. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about, every guy does it at least once in his life. But me? Well, hehe, I'm more experienced than you so I can hold back from cumming too early. No one likes it, when you cum prematurely." He smirked, giggled at his creation's reaction.

Once again the short male was flaming with anger, his arms crossed over his chest being upset. He felt him was getting teased over something he didn't know how to control, he didn't realize he could hold off. He really wish he could make his creator pay for all his suffering and humiliation.

"Shhhh, relax, you'll learn in time to control your stream." the man tried to coaxed him.

The demon's glare darkened as he didn't want Joey to "teach" him how to control the stupid penis he gave him somehow.

The creator ignored the male's hate filled glare and stroked his goat legs, well almost stroking his legs, he didn't want Bendy to precum again and lose his whole load. He was lucky that he kept as much as he did having him almost tripped into an orgasm not too long ago. He was sure his little demon would want to try something that would please them both, as his hands gripped his flanks again.

This time Bendy didn't plank from shock, he watched the man suspiciously, not sure what his plan was.

Mr.Drew easily soon found the spot he was wanting, Bendy's butt hole. He tested it, fingering the rim.

Bendy's body gained a hard twitch, as his back arched. His legs were trembling on either sides of Joey's hips. He began panting again. He was beginning to get annoyed with how sensitive his body acted while Joey was touching him like this. He swore he never felt this burning sensitivity ever before this night, all branching from a penis!

The man was breathing calmly, still entranced when Bendy would freak out so well from his touches. He knew the demon would try to lie to himself that he didn't want it, he didn't need it. He was still quiet for the most part, excited by his fantasies of plowing his beloved creation and that it would feel just as amazing or even better than he has been imagining so far. Yet so far so good, his goat-like sphincter was soft, seemingly solid as the rest of him as well as tight ring of ink muscles. Not so far off from a human's, but more animal like, since he is a demon, so he would have parts branching from so many creatures of the Earth. The surprise was still a pleasant one, he hasn't be disappointed so far and he can't see future disappointment with their incoming encounter. He played a bit, teasing his partner, not going too far to hurt him cause he doesn't want to harm him if possible.

Bendy bitten down on his bottom lip, flashing his fangs as he seemed unsure whether the touching was welcome or not. He tried to scoot away, having enough of the torture as it was so far, yet his creator, used his elbow to lock around one of his flanks so he couldn't pull away. Tears renewed as he kept arguing in his head that it felt great and that it was wrong too. He didn't want to like it, but Joey wouldn't stop. He wheezed, as his shoulders clenched up.

I'm sure the lube will help out. I can't tease him forever, if I did, he'd be even more pissed at me, Joey decided mentally. He stopped touching his hole, and switched which arm was hugging his flank, so he could reach down and get the bottle. When he got it, he got back up, sitting at the end of Bendy, and unscrewed the lid from the bottom, noticing the mix of scared, worried, and confused emotions that were on the demon's face. "Don't worry Bendy, this is good, and it shouldn't harm you at all. There's no acetone in it, it's water based," the man told him. He let the lid hit the floor and gotten some of the gooey lube on his fingers.

The toon was frozen, just staring at the thing Joey got out, and watched as the man set the rest of the bottle down. He understood that he wanted feel his butt hole up, but he needed a strange substance to do that? Sure, he doesn't have internal ink bleeding thankfully, but maybe that's what that's for. The man being human was larger than him in a bunch of ways, but especially the thickness of his body parts. He grabbed the couch with his hands, nervous of how the next thing will feel. He can imagine gooey, but didn't know what else to expect.

His creator was slow tho, allowing Bendy to get used to the feeling of the lube on the outside, before trying anything risky. He studied the toon for a reaction.

And it was an adorable one at that, he stiffened up from the cool goo, his arms braced against the couch as his body trembled, even his hole twitched as if wanting to try the lube. His face was grey again, and tried to keep breathing and not let his heart explode in his chest.

The man was pleased that he didn't receive an angry scowl this time. Yet, he was in control, he wanted Bendy to have a pleasant time and not a painful one. He was careful when beginning to insert his finger. He had to look up at his partner's face for reaction from his lack of voice to moan out.

It seemed like he was confused between loving it and scared of feeling more pain when he was sure there would be more than one eventually. His member was still pleased and awaiting, while his hole seemingly gripped the digit hungrily.

The man was careful, sliding in more, gauging reactions.

Bendy's rump seemed to have a mind of its own, making him scoot closer, as it's owner was gasping, trying to breathe calmly. There was barely any pain yet, but it might be startling since this is the first time he was touched in such a way.

His creator retreated the finger, and dared to add the second one early. He was eager for Bendy, sure he wanted him prepared well for what's coming, but he wanted to get there sooner. He pressed them back in, as enjoyed the tight coils of his creation, it was firm, and strong, pure, inky muscle.

The demon's head rolled back, nearly balancing on the curves of his horns, panting was louder, but didn't grow into a breathless gasping for air that was good. A part of him couldn't believe this was all happening, maybe it was all a nightmare? A really horrible, graphic nightmare? Another part of him, was enjoying itself a bit too much with all the man handling. Then again, his creator is being generous and not attacking him like a wild animal, well he is, just slowly and just as torturous. If it was a nightmare, he was curious as when was the point that would scare him awake?! He resisted so much previously, why didn't he awaken then? Why is his body enjoying itself as his mind is screaming to stop enjoying it? Why does the body have to disobey the mind sometimes?

He squirmed gently as he felt the duo slipped in and out for a while, coating his inners with the strange goo. His member twitched madly that it was being ignored. If Joey cared for his pleasure then why didn't he help with the raging organ on his crotch? Probably for more torture. Yeah that's it, it's his punishment for being so bad earlier tonight. But the man was experienced, knew it was the demon's first time and he tortures the sensitive organ by ignoring it? The man was so evil.

Bendy dared not to look to see if Joey was staring at him, probably was. Blush lit his face and he nervously reached out for his erection. He hissed and retreated as it was covered in a cloud of heat, and swinging itself gently needing a touch but was so sensitive. He didn't hear Joey yell at him so he guessed the man was okay if the demon felt himself up. The thought of the act what he wanted his hands to do to his erection and the fact he was positive that his creator was watching, made his stomach do flips and grow sick. But he forced himself to touch the erection he had. It was thick, veiny, and firm as it was before, leaning into his touch. He managed to take a hold of it, and let the coolness of his hand get burnt on the member. He gulped, panting softly, as his other hand grip his swollen penis. Slowly, he began to rub it softly, expecting for his creator to lash out and deny him from relieving himself, yet there was no slapping his hands away nor was there yelling. He could hear the man moan from across the couch, now having three fingers buried inside his ink body.

He gasped out arching his back, feeling his backside full by the three fingers and rubbing himself, the pleasure was nearly overwhelming. His pants gotten louder as he needed more air to handle the pleasure that he was feeling from all the manipulations. His hands soon slid faster, as he felt the painful twitch of the cursed veiny organ. He felt the release surge coming up, rising quickly with the faster he rubbed, his grip grew a bit tighter in both areas. He kept up the stroking, needing the eruption to happen again. Finally it hit, causing him to groan out air. The stream was stronger than before, much stronger. His hands were numb and still were rubbing through his orgasm as he was panting possibly harder than a dog ever did. The stream thinned out soon enough, allowing the sensitive organ to deflate in his hands and return to its smaller size.

"Wow, Bendy, I didn't think you would do it," Joey commented, both surprised and entranced by what he witnessed.

The toon felt a hot wash of shame hit him full on. Yep, Joey watched the whole thing. He felt so humiliated. He was so weak to give into pleasure cause of the raging burn the awaiting erection gave him. He definitely couldn't let anyone know how low he fallen. He turned getting taken advantage of into a pleasurable encounter. His body was so numb now, he couldn't bear to see what mess he must have made. He didn't want to be there, he didn't want to be in this situation. Why him? Why? Cause he was awake?! Tears streamed down his face, hiccuping as he was destroyed by a simple feeling and he had lived without for so long and was happy before!

"I missed you so much." His creator told him.

That confused him so much, that he opened his eyes to stare at the man. He was deeply embarrassed to find that he came over himself and his creator. He felt no pride, just shame and wanting to die, rather than face anyone else ever again.

"You boys were such a delight on the screen, and even in real life! Aw, I do miss your glory days, Bendy. Those were the days, huh? Pranking random citizens, building snowmen that welcomed you, and getting candy on Halloween...spooking others on Halloween..." The creator named off some moments of his creation's glory days.

Bendy recalled those times, they were so fun. He was a menace to the other citizens yet it was all good in the end cause he had Boris as his friend that didn't judge him for pulling pranks. If anything, whenever Boris tagged along, he'd laugh with Bendy when the prank was a success.

"Then people figured out you were a demon," the man continued. He sighed, sad and annoyed. How could people be so rude? Bendy didn't teach anything horrible, all he did was having misadventures with his best friend. "The show started to die....we were forced to watch Boris and you fall from stardom and crash and burn. So many hated you, hated Boris as well. It wasn't fair for us, the show, or either of you. But the world is a cold place, masses will turn their backs on you and forget your very existence, all of them." the man announced upset.

The demon remembered the conversation earlier, and now, he felt his heart ache over the fact that all his fans had abandoned Boris and him all cause he was a creature with questionable origins? The highlight of their lives, having fun adventures as well as being entertaining for an audience they were unaware existed back then, those times were great. The duo had all the fun in the world without a care. They were stars, plain and simple. Then their stars were taken out from under them, causing them to get erased from the conscious of the masses as well as their fans' love died for them as they moved on to something else.

He hiccuped as he was reminded that he would go on to be forgotten. Sure for now he has his creators and the workers at the studio. But as soon as that angel freak flops, the show will most likely end forever with no comeback. It'll force everyone to lose their jobs as well as Boris and him to lose contact with their friends. Eventually, all who worked at Joey Drew Studio will die, leaving Boris and Bendy alone to rot. He sobbed as he fell into a depression, cause he was well aware that Boris and him can't die and that humans can die. So thinking of the future of them being alone, unloved, and forgotten, all while a studio might or might not collapse over their heads.

"Shhhh," Joey comforted his creation. He leaned forward and wipe the inky tears from his round face. "You're thinking too far, this place isn't going down so easily. We will always be here for Boris and you, my darling demon. Don't you waste your tears crying over a ridiculous future you imagined."  
The toon somehow managed to relax from sobbing over that horrible future. What proof is there that they can't recover if the freak fails? Boris and him can return and be even better than before, so much that the fans wouldn't care if he was a demon or not any more. It would be a utopia, one that was even better than before!

"You know why? Because you're still a star to me, the only star that I'll ever notice happily." The man purred.

That compliment meant a ton to the former star. Sure, he might be a bit rusty but he can get over that and continue his career with his best friend by his side. Bendy smiled, still crying, but more of tears of joy now. He didn't even realize the man wasn't preparing him anymore, the sudden conversation put him through such a rush in a short amount of time.

"And all stars deserve their happiness," The man said as he lined himself up with the rump of his star. He moaned as his swollen tip grazed his prepared hole.

The demon realized what they had been doing, and panic struck him as he felt his creator was at his entrance. He blushed and was scared as he couldn't escape the man. Yet his member slowly came to life again. The wild fire gathering in his crotch again.

"Shhh, relax," Joey ordered him, as he made his first move to enter.

The toon's body locked up stiff, his butt hole clamping down on the man's tip so hard. His breath was staggered as well. His member got more delighted from the intruder.

The human trembled, he was so tempted to take him right now and here. Yet the man tried his hardest to control himself. But it was so tight, even with the lube and that his sphincter tore, bled out a bit. It was so incredible, how cold the rest of his body was but for his erection to be the hot spot.

Bendy teared up, clenching his teeth tightly after nearly biting off his tongue from Mr.Drew entering him. He felt so sore, and getting stretched, even with that goo. His hands went back to clenching the couch for dear life as his legs shuttered and trembled and kicked out, making the intruder move in a bit more.

Joey knew with how uncomfortable his dear demon was that he couldn't go any deeper without making him feel as if he's being torn in half. He noticed Bendy's semi-erect member wasn't getting attention. If Bendy hadn't made himself cum, then Joey planned on giving it to him through the way he was in now. But that's no longer an option. He was slightly upset at the demon to take that from him but he could find another way to forgive him. 

Watching Bendy being all worked just over his mere fingers being in him, it was something magical. The toon had focused all his energy into relieving himself, spraying the white ink all over them. Hehe, the little guy was very much like him, selfish and greedy. Some think those are bad traits to have, but Joey felt like he turned out fine. So why wouldn't Bendy turn out just as well?

The man refocused, noticing the demon was blushing his eyes closed, possibly embarrassed? He didn't care, he leaned over and breathed hot air on the toon's member.

The ink creature nearly scooted away from the sudden hot air on his sort of hard cock. He could still feel the intruder in him, he was scared to move too much, in case pain shot through him. His head shook and his shoulders rose up, tensing up as he felt a soft, moist muscle was licking his dick up. His member grew hard quickly, it was a vicious cycle with that thing. He could barely squirm as him felt the man's lips around his growing erection, and sucking it into hardness. He felt so trapped with the man in him and giving him head at the same time. He trembled afraid of the sick game's end! Yet feeling the pleasure kept him from being too tight, somehow it relaxed him back there, letting the man inch deeper.

The demon's head was rolling, nearly spinning in place, it felt awesome and painful all at the same time. He cried in distress. He knew now he was disgusting, getting pleasure from being attacked. He doesn't even know if he could look at himself in the mirror anymore after this. It was too wonderful and horrible all at the same time. The worse and best combination ever.

The creator stopped when he was fully erect again and bend over and kissed his demon.

The toon was trying to breathe the pleasure and pain coursing through him confused him so much cause his brain didn't know what feeling to focus on, it went back and forth. With quivering lips, he mouthed against the man's cheek, "Get it over with, show me your Hell."

Joey felt the words on his cheek and processed them. Apparently his star wanted him to take him any way he likes. Well, why didn't he say that before? He grabbed Bendy's hips either side.

The ex-star sobbed terrified for when it'll get worse, he laid his arms above his head, clenching that part of the couch. Maybe it'll distract from any pain?

Without a word, the man begins to pound into his ink creation. He groaned out, the chill of his body felt so nice on his swollen, heated erection.

The demon hiccuped, cried, and panted loudly. For him he felt much more pain that he ever wished to experience. But he did ask to be dragged into Joey's Hell, so he got his wish. He made little gasps here and there as he felt pleasure from his cock mostly, and some was being made by Joey. His body felt so weak trembling under that man who was attacking him. He felt a layer of filth coat his figure as he was taken, filth from enjoying himself and from starting not to regretting it.

The pain and pleasure erupted one after another, causing his ill and filthy mind to take both with a smile. Now he was questioning if he ever felt this amazing and this horrible in his life. The pain was punishing him for liking the pleasure and the pleasure was a reward for taking the pain.

His creator was probably going just as mad over him, with the speed he settled on was quick, sharp, painful, but oh so good cause he found one spot in his spot that nearly killed all the pain with each hard, firm thrust into him.

The duo were panting heavily, enjoying themselves, one a bit less willing to enjoy himself yet whenever the pleasure exploded in him, he forgot how wrong the whole thing was.

Soon enough, Bendy opened his mouth in a silent scream as his ink cum exploded out of his dick from all the overload of pleasure. He cried as he was raped through his second orgasm. He wasn't proud of himself, he knew he was giving in, but the pleasure was too good, he couldn't resist it. The stream was somehow even more than his last load, spraying them up and down with each buck of Joey's hips. He felt that he could just melt into a puddle from the pleasure was so right in it's wrong. But he's never been a fully good boy either so what does it matter?

The demon panted heavily, as if he gotten into labor, trying to recover from his second orgasm, as he tried his best to stay stable for his creator, yet focusing was so difficult when his mind was in a fog.

The man growled nearly angry from nearly losing his grip on the dipping toon before him. He could only hope his dripping this time was like sweating for humans, cause he seems to be keeping his form mostly stable.

The ink creature felt his throat growing dry from all his over panting but he couldn't help it, it was the only way he could breath. His throat will be raw from all the dry air, but he'll have to deal with the problem later as Mr.Drew still wasn't through with him. He must have been experienced to hold out for so long. Meanwhile, Bendy gained another erection from all the pleasure. The poor thing wasn't sure how'd long he could last this time, or if he'll come too fast again from the filthy pleasure.

The man felt himself growing exhausted, but was in too much pleasure to want to stop. He already made his creation cum twice, and it seemed he was ready for another round. He smirked at what he caused his demon unwind and and allowed himself to be taken deeper and deeper, harder and harder. The lube was slowly dissolving tho, which in a way sucked, cause it meant burning pain for Bendy. Yet his body must have destabilized a bit down in his rear cause the man could still move with ease. He could call that a benefit for loving a darling toon such as Bendy.

The toon managed to get his breathing in check even in this high speed. He glared with a smirk at his attacker. He wasn't going down alone if he's falling farther. If he's falling farther, he'll make sure to drag the man deep down with him. He clenched as hard as he could, and slumped onto the couch. He felt every single detail of his attacker's weapon, it's firmness, it's veiny, every pulse, and each retreat and reentry.

"B-Bendy," His creator growled in distaste. He didn't like it that the toon was besting him trying make him cum already.

The demon beamed a cocky, cheeky grin at his rapist. Sure he was scared of the situation before, and it grew worse as the man took advantage of him, but the pain and pleasure that was birthed from it made the whole ordeal worth it. They both were filthy when it's all over, the only difference that there'll be a victim and rapist. 

The heat was too much for the third time, making the ink creature cum all over. He wasn't sure how the man was able to resist for so long, but that is probably all just practice. So the horned creature enjoyed the third time, as much as he could from it now stung from overworking. It finally went limp, too exhausted for the pleasure to excite it any more. 

Joey cried out, "BENDY!" He unloaded hiss cum into his victim, deep, deep, deep inside him. The ink that liquidified earlier started to clear up, making it harder and harder for the man to pound him through his own orgasm. Unfortunate or Bendy was teasing him from that extra bit of pleasure. He panted, fallen to hang over the toon, and glared at him.

The demon was well aware what he did to upset his creator, yet grinned as if he was innocent. He was the victim. He didn't want the rape or even having a penis. But he'd happily make Joey's life a living hell for what he has done. He's not devil, but some could say, he's one hell of a demon.

"You always enjoyed having the last laugh," Mr. Drew growled, not liking the toon's attitude, whether it was fake or not. He yanked his now limp penis from inside him.

The dryness and the yank was so violent, that it sent a shock wave through the small body, followed by burning hot lava flames of pain, like when you gotten a fresh, deep, cut. He panted, whimpered, crying from the pain.

"But I'll always get the last smile." The man said victorious, smirking at Bendy.

Bendy trembled, fear returning to him. He realize that he would be in for a world of suffering. Despite the pain, he managed to get up.

Joey did as well, to dress and then unlock his door. As a gentleman would, he held it open for his toon, gesturing to it, allowing for the shorter male to make his escape.

Of course the demon was scared of him now more than ever so he went slowly, through the door way, keeping an eye on Joey the whole time. As soon as he reached the other side, he bolted away as fast as he could before exhaustion could catch up.

"Goodnight, my little star!" His rapist sang out from the distance.

The toon collapsed against a wall far away from the office to finally catch his breathe. He was scared, it was Joey's studio, of course Bendy couldn't have an advantage against the man. He wept as it dawned on him that he was raped and forced to enjoy himself through the whole thing. It made him feel disgusting and filthy, not even his tears could cleanse him. He put his hands over his stomach, indeed he felt bloated after he came inside him. He felt sicker knowing that a part of that man was still in him. He tried not to panic, he was already exhausted enough, what he needed to do was get home. When he was home he was safe, when he was home Boris was there. He managed to crack a smile, wondering if Boris would let him sleep with him in the hammock. They don't do it often just when one of them is scared. They knew they were safe in each other's presences, so it helped fight the fears away. With his breathe back, he ran back home.He struggled a bit, but used the chest to be able to climb into the hammock. He got in, cuddled up to the wolf, and got to drift off with Boris undisturbed.

In his sleep, Boris found Bendy blindly, and wrapped his arms around him, and smiled, unknown to him that he was making the little demon feel safe again.

THE END


	2. A Sweet Treat?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The toons have a rough next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains my OC, Pilgor. She's described in the chapter, and she'll be a reoccurring character in the story. I'm sorry if you don't like OCs, but I hope she can become an exception in this story.

"Bendy?" Boris called softly. He still was cuddling the demon, yet he woken up cause it's morning, and he knows that cause he heard the normal commotion of workers outside and around their home. Not only were the walls kinda thin, but the floors and ceilings seem that way as well, since the wolf heard people's shuffling upstairs that woken him up earlier. Yet, now he's hungry, and curious why he woke up with his friend in his arms.

The mute demon fluttered his eyes open from his friend's calling, a nice way to wake up. He blushed as he looked up to see the wolf was staring at him, and he could feel his arms wrapped around him. Fear struck him when he remembered his new addition from last night and shoved his hands to cover up and wiggled from the wolf. The hug was relaxed, so it broke when the toon moved too much and that led him to face planting on the floor below.

Boris alarmed his friend was hurt, he leapt out of the hammock the other way, climbed down from the chest, and began to bring his hand in to touch his back.

Yet the smaller male sat up on his own. He looked at his crotch, and it wasn't there....This confused him but him leaned away and was alarmed how close Boris was now.

The wolf pulled his hand back, and raised his other, palms facing him, a silent gesture of "okay, okay sorry", and he backed up, giving his friend space in their small bedroom. He stared at Bendy sadly, worriedly.

The horned toon relaxed, it wasn't Joey, it was Boris! He felt bad that he got his friend concerned. He knew Boris was a more special kind of mute-non-mute. He could only say very few words, for example names or Boo. He was basically mute in all the other ways.  
Bendy shook his head, trying to forget about what just happened. He rose up and gestured Boris to follow, which his friend did.

As routine, Boris went to his chair at their dining table, as Bendy gathered some Bacon soup that somehow was in their home now. He was too tired to question it. He got his stool and pulled it over the stove, after he clicked the stove burner on that had the large soup pan on it. He climbed up and started to toss the cans in, when he noticed one of the cans had a sticky note on it.

'Hey boys, stopped by earlier cause I figured you were out of soup, Boris's favorite! So I found more and restocked your stock a bit. No biggie! Just a gesture from a old farmer. -Pilgor'

Pilgor came by earlier? But when? We would have heard the door if it was this morning so, the demon started to think, then alarmed and scared as he thought it could have been when he was attacked last night. Boris was a heavy sleeper. That thought terrified the little demon even more, that he started to relapse. He began to cry, and accidentally dropped the last can in the cooking pan.

The wolf got startled seeing him crying! He barely ever seen Bendy cry, he was always so tough and brave! He didn't understand. He rushed to him and gave him a hug.

Bendy felt the embrace, and instead of returning it, he struggled and cried harder. He yanked hard at the wolf's arms, that only got tighter, which increased his struggling. Now, he was being supported by Boris, he didn't stand on his stool anymore, instead he was kicking out like mad.

The pan tinged as it was kicked hard several times and slide around the stove top, as it's hot content sloshed. It was one big kick that tilted over, and the two creatures drenched in it's fluids.

Being drenched in cooking soup freed Bendy from his nightmare, and sent both of the males rushing out of their home to find the nearest shower room.

~~

The boys relaxed as soon as they were under a cold stream of water from the shower. Sure they are ink creatures, but water doesn't effect them like it does to normal ink. What nearly happened was their skin gotten fried from the heat, boiling, in a cartoonish fashion. But the cold stream soothed the burns, nearly cold as ice.

"Bendy?" Boris asked worried. He was in the same shower with Bendy cause they had no secrets to hide from each other. No embarrassing parts than people have, so yes the wolf was nude from his clothes. His poor boxers and overalls nearly went back to being ink from the burning soup.

The demon looked over, up at his friend. He was under the stream mostly cause he was the one to get most contact with the burning soup. His friend gotten burnt as well, but not as much. He looked guilty at the wolf. He freaked out that cause the soup to get kicked over, when all Boris was trying to do was comfort him. He started to cry, bringing his hands up to his eyes. Boris wouldn't understand, he wouldn't do anything, he'd get in trouble, Bendy thought morbidly as he continued to cry. He didn't care his fur was slicked down on him and his bangs drenched to his forehead.

Boris got to his knees and gave the demon a front hug this time, a super gentle one. He was scared to give him a tight one, since that nearly burnt them. The wolf's fur as well as his tail were weighted down from the down pour of the shower.

The small male hugged him back, snuggling his face into the nape of Boris's furry, inky neck. He was in pain not only from the burns but from knowing that last night wasn't a horrible twisted nightmare. Why couldn't it have been that his mind was super messed up rather than reality? He was scared that they might even have to go to the infirmary for the burns after the shower.

They stayed there hugging as Bendy cried out, muffled by his friend's nape and the rain of water. The demon was scared, he knew Boris was curious why he slept with him last night and why he gotten them nearly burnt. But it seemed like the wolf would wait for the little fellow to be ready first.

~~

After their recovery shower, Boris gotten dressed in the burnt up clothes since there's people around outside the shower room and they went to the infirmary.

The nurse was in today, and she was a sweet woman, especially to the toons. She kept personal chalkboards in her office for the toons, if they visited, which was rare, but not today.

She heard the door open to find Bendy and Boris, they looked like they gotten burnt by something as well as Boris's overalls were burnt to a shorter length, so one leg was a bit longer than the other.

"BOYS!" She screeched. "W-what happened?!" She questioned. She rushed over to help them out. First thing's first was helping Boris out of his overalls in case they were in contact with some burns.

The duo looked so sad and hurt.

She was disturbed, but helped them out. She used her proper equipment to soothe their burns before bandaging them up. She was well aware that they could heal quickly, but it's still best so their burns wouldn't get infected while they were still open since this was the first time ever they gotten burnt.

"B-boys, y-you burnt by your soup?" She whimpered. She didn't need to ask what burnt them cause she was a trained medical professional and for identify any injury and what the cause was easily. "W-Why tho?" She looked in between them, concerned. She wasn't sure whether to inform her boss or not.

Bendy, having a personal chalkboard and chalk, wrote on the answer with a depressed face. He showed her. 'It was me. I accidentally kicked the pan over.'

"W-what? How?"

Boris raised his hand, knowing he caused his friend to freak out this morning. He was frowning, miserable too.

"S-so you lifted him up when he was cooking?" She was so confused.

The wolf nodded. If his tail wasn't seated on a cot then it would have been between his legs from sadness. His ears folded down to his head from sadness. He tried to reach for the board.

The demon saw that. Panic attacked him and he swiped the objects of his friend's want from his reach, and glared at him, threateningly.

"C-Calm down, Bendy," The nurse pleaded. "You shouldn't move too much or your bandages might loosen. I-I don't want to get fired if either of you get an infection even by accident. Mr. Drew loves you two so much! I'm sure he wouldn't hesitate to fire me!"

The small toon froze hearing Joey's name. He trembled, shaking horribly, shaking his head. He was trying his best not to relapse again!

Soon enough the door to the recovery room they were in opened, it was Pilgor, their goat friend. She was Bendy's height, very similar body wise, except for her head. It was a cross between somewhat human and goat, so her snout and nose didn't come out as far as Boris's. She has a set of floppy ears too. Two dark grey horns on the top of her head like a normal goat. Her inky fur was mostly white, yet she did have random dark spots pattern all over her coat. One dark spot was on her right ear and over right eye, but it wasn't as dark as her eye, so it could still be notice. Well, would be if her tuft of white somewhat curly bangs wasn't over her right eye. She wore clothes, unlike Bendy, she wore an overall skirt. She had her own part of gloves and she went around shoe-less. She didn't mind that her hooves were seen, she was a goat, even through she was bipedal as well.

It was nearly a pleasant interruption, yet she grabbed the item she was bringing and entered, she was balling her eyes out. She was carrying an ice cream tub.

"W-What's going on?!" The nurse exclaimed. She didn't understand why the boys gotten hurt and why Pilgor was crying silently. Like Bendy, she was completely mute.

She went over and set the tub of ice cream down on the cot the boys were sitting on, still crying.

"S-sweetie, a-are you ok?" The woman asked concerned.

Pilgor ignored the human and signed to her friends. *Mr.Drew and I made some ice cream early this morning, Bendy. Boris can have some too if he likes.*

Bendy was nervous. He erased the last message and wrote a new one and showed her. 'What? Made ice cream early this morning? For me?'

*Yes! He wanted you to have it as soon as possible for your throat. He said that you'd like some for your sore throat.* The goat girl signed. She was still crying. She didn't know why he was so confused by it, it wasn't often more cartoon food is made. *It's cartoon ice cream, it's good, I tested it when we were making it.*

"P-Pilgor, relax sweetie. P-please take a seat and calm down." The worker pleaded, very worried. She didn't know why the poor thing was still crying so much. What could have happened to make her cry so much? She didn't look harmed. Yet she was crying as if she was mangled.

The goat girl wheezed in her tears. She was shaking so much, shaking her head no and hugging her own stomach. She was so distressed she turned and ran for the door. She got it open and fled, the clicking of her hooves fainted as she ran away.

The door closed again on it's own.

The nurse was so bewildered. So Pilgor was upset and she possibly was with Joey earlier in the morning, making some ice cream for some friends? Why was she balling then? Why did the boys get burnt with their soup?

Bendy erased the message and wrote a new one. 'One of us will talk to Pilly later. It'll be ok.'

The woman read the message. She was holding her head with one hand in confusion and worry.

The demon erased the message, and wrote another. 'Thank you. We're good now. Bye.'

The worker was speechless as she watched the boys get off the cot.

Boris picked up the tub, it was a decently big one, surely it would last a while. He and Bendy understand sign language from Pilgor. His tail wagged happily, from the new treat, and possibly their breakfast.

Bendy on the other hand, didn't seem as cheerful about it. He ignored the tub. He erased the board, wrote on it one last time. 'We'll be careful I promise.' Then he left the board and chalk on the cot. He gestured for his friend to follow him.

The wolf followed happily.

~~

The duo went home, as they don't work so there isn't a schedule for them anymore. Yet, they do have some fun with their friends when they are on break.

Boris was the one gladly to break out two spoons for their new breakfast.

Bendy exhaled. He knew when food was involved Boris forgets other things almost instantly. He found a paper and a pen and wrote him a message.

The wolf read the message as his little buddy went to get things to clean up what he could of the soup disaster. 'You can start eating without me, I wanna get my mess cleaned before the soup sets.' The taller toon's tail wagged even faster as he was excited that he got to start eating first.

~~

The demon returned soon with a mop and fresh bucket. He wasn't proud of the mess, but it needed to get cleaned. He bypassed his buddy who was eating the ice cream cheerfully. A part of him was curious about the ice cream, if it was good, or not. Another part of him didn't want anything to do with it cause Joey "helped" make it. His heart raced by the mere thought of the man. He shook his head, refusing to relapse. He moped up all he could. Then he went and gotten some rags, gotten the rags wet and wiped up the mess that slashed on the stove. With an oven mit he was able to carefully move the dirty pan out of the way. He froze when he noticed the stove top wasn't on like it was left.

Why was it off? Who came in and did that? Everyone knows this is their house, they wouldn't come in and do anything. They respect the toons' living quarters.

He exhaled trying to stay calm about it. At least it wasn't left on for long, he told himself. He'll have to get the pan in the studio's dish washer. Ugh, that'll be a pain.

"Bendy?" His friend called worried.

The demon looked over at him.

Boris was looking sad at him.

The horned male knew why. He hoped he could avoid it. But Joey doesn't interact with the toons very much. Though he did encounter him and "made" ice cream with Pilgor and she's in tears. He can't let Boris get hurt. But he wouldn't attack Boris, he's nearly man size, he wouldn't. But what if he would!

He returned to the table and wrote on the paper again. 'I'm fine Boris, I had a really bad nightmare is all and Joey was in it. We don't need to talk about it. It wasn't real. And I'll check up on Pilly, don't worry.'

The wolf read it, and felt bad for his friend. He had scared him from hugging him from behind. He shouldn't have done that, yet he didn't know Bendy would have been so jumpy. He also felt horrible for Pilgor, wanted to know what upset her. He took the pen and wrote a message. 'I'm sorry to scared ya. You scared me when you fallen out of the hammock. I'm glad we're okay. But Pilly does need someone.'

Bendy read the message, and nodded in agreement. It had something to do with that devil, he'll face it. Boris can't face such hardship. He's a sweet friend, but can be not helpful in emotional moments. He can't stand to see Boris upset.

'I'll save some ice cream for you when you get back.' The wolf wrote.

'Okay, but do me a favor and take up the dirty pan when you can.' Bendy replied.

Boris nodded to the agreement. Bendy does most things for them, but the least the wolf does is his own laundry and making sure the soup pan is clean and ready for more soup next time.

~~

After getting the mess cleaned up and the supplies either thrown away or put back. The boys still wore their bandages.

People would stare when they saw them passing, all bandaged up, muttering to each other. The workers knew most toons can't talk, and that Boris has limited speech, so they would stare, but not stop them to ask what happened cause someone might have already.

Bendy was annoyed by the bandages, but it was to protect the burns, so he kept them on and tried to ignore the stares he received. He was on his way to find Pilgor, he needed to know what Joey had done and he really hoped it wasn't what he went through. He was having trouble finding her, but without a voice, it's very hard to communicate. So he just kept searching. Eventually, he heard the echo of crying on a stair well. He followed the sound to it's source. He was relieved to find Pilgor.

She was sitting on a stair case that didn't have much traffic, so she could cry out in peace? Why? She had her own home to hide in.

The step creaked as Bendy tried to made a cautious approach to her. His face cringed as the creak was so audible.

Pilgor looked up to see her friend, frowning sadly at her from the top of the stairs, in mid descend on the first step down. She was still crying and threw a plushie at him.

It bounced off him and he caught it easily. He looked it was one of his from the toy shop. The thing grinning with happiness permanently printed on it's face. He exhaled, trying to stay calm. He didn't like his smile anymore. So the toy was just revolting now to view. He looked back at his friend, who was curled up crying on a step. He clenched the toy and walked down to her, sitting near her. He waited for her to sign something.

Pilgor glared at him, yet it was a mixture of depression and anger through all those tears. *So how was the ice cream?! I'm sure Mr.Drew would love to hear from his favorite!* She signed, quickly, shakily, and angrily.

The demon shook his head. Don't think of him, this is about Pilgor, he reminded himself. He wished he came better prepared to talk with her since he couldn't sign back. He barely can remember the sign language she taught them. It wasn't like he wanted to forget it, but it seemed writing was easier since no workers know sign language. Well, there was one at one point. Pilgor's creator, but she's a touchy subject for Pilgor. He wasn't sure what else to do. He came down another step, and pulled her into a friendly hug.

Pilgor sobbed on his chest, allowing him to embrace her. She really needed a hug after what she went through.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you liked. I plan to add more! 
> 
> PS. Some of things are canon for my OC, but not all in this story.


	3. Pilly's Plight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: OC characters' deaths ahead.
> 
> Also, I don't know how to fix the spacing in this chapter. I don't know why I can't space the story out anymore. So please, bear with it.

~~~flashback~~~  
In the grey and white world of normally cheerfulness, the lone goat farmer, Pilgor was sad when she checked her mail. Still no word from her friends, the mischievous Bendy and sweet wolf Boris. Her farm animals that were more animal like than her bounced around as normal. But due to her sadness she didn't have her bounce today, or the days before. Really ever since the boys mysteriously disappeared.  
She tried to forget her pain, and play her violin for her animals, cause it always made them happy and dance. She needed some joy if she couldn't feel herself, maybe she can get the feeling from her animals.  
Her chickens danced and clucked in joy.  
She started to cry as she remembered Boris would visit and play his clarinet for her sheep.  
Her sheep were sad in their pen, they missed the wolf as well. His music was sweet to their ears. And they loved it when their owner would have a duet with her friend.  
Her instrument shrieked as she messed up to due to crying.  
The noise frightened her flock and ran away in their pen.  
The farmer didn't care. She was too upset about her friends missing. If they went on some adventure that's understandable, but they surely would have came back by now! She collapsed, setting her violin down and still holding the bow. She had her gloved hands to her face, trying to stop her tears.  
Some chickens returned to her, curious and worried.  
Yet she didn't pay attention to them, only sat there crying. She hated it when there's a sad cloud hovering over her farm. Normally it'd be a literal sad cloud from the sky, but this time, it was just the feeling of it.  
There was a whirling sound nearby, followed by a flash of light.  
The chickens noticed the cause and clucked in fear, laying eggs out of fear, and ran off as soon as possible.  
Pilgor didn't notice, not until a few moments later, when she felt a familiar gloved hand pet her horn. She gasped from shock, snapped her head up. Her eyes widened in disbelief.  
The dancing demon with his huge grin was standing before her in front of some strange black portal.  
The goat girl felt excitement and happiness race through her. She jumped to her hooves and hugged her buddy. She squeezed him tight, hoping it wasn't a trick or imagination.  
It was real, confirmed when he hugged her back and patted her head, a silent message to ask for her to ease her hug.  
She obeyed. Her head bounced up and down in a silent giggle with her hand to cover her mouth. She was so happy! She grabbed his hand and started to walk him back to her house.  
Yet the male wouldn't budge from his standing spot.  
She only noticed when she felt the last length of his arm was tugged. She turned back, giving him a questionable look. Why didn't he wanna tell her about what Boris and him went off to do?  
He stomped one of his boots in joy, brightened by his glowing smile. He pulled her gently to come back.  
She cautiously approached him, keeping their hands held. Yet her grip was gentle, unsure now. She wasn't sure what was going on.  
Bendy gestured to the mysterious portal behind him.  
Pilgor looked at it.  
It was so strange. It was like a pool of dark fluid was swirling slowly as if it was being stirred in slow motion. It was dimly lit in the day by a ring of white light.  
She shook her head to him, questioning him with a look. She didn't understand. What did he do to tear a hole in the world this time?  
He gave her a quizzical expression then seemed to laugh it off. He pulled her hand, having a decent grip on it, which caused her to stumble against him.  
Grey blush flared on her fur cheeks. She straightened herself up and supported herself once more, giving them space. She gave him a worried look and shook her head.  
Now he frowned. Why didn't she want to follow?  
The blush faded when they heard her sheep call out. They looked over at the pen.  
The sheep were all bunched up against each other facing the two creatures, curious.  
Pilgor stomped her hoof, to gain his attention. She glared gently at him, a look of displease on her face. She pointed to her sheep.  
He had let out of her now. His hands rose in defense, as he glance between the upset farmer and her sheep. He was confused for a bit, then snapped his fingers when he realized the question. His smile renewed and he pointed at the portal again.  
She was confused, worried. She questioned him silently again. She wasn't sure if Boris was on the other side. But why would Bendy lie about his friend? She turned and looked over her small farm. She rubbed an arm with one hand, being nervous. She was never one for adventures cause she had to care for her farm. But she didn't want to deny having some fun. She did need a break, and a promise of friends would be with her.  
She faced him again, noticing he was offering his hand again. With a deep breath, she took his hand.  
He closed his hand, making it grip hers firmly. He gave her a wink with his usual smile and began to head for the portal. It was close to the ground, so stepping inside it was easy.  
Pilgor's nervous raced through her as she was inching towards the portal. She could feel it's energy, it was raw and hot, and the swirling of liquid began to fill her ears. Her legs buckled in fear. She shook her head violently. She was too scared. She tried to pull away.  
Bendy tugged her.  
She silently screamed out, losing her balance. Her eyes wide as she was falling into the portal. Her arms were caught and supported by her friend. She looked at him. Her body was half in her farm and half in the portal.  
His eyes and smile shone with trust.  
She knew he wouldn't get her hurt, they were friends! She breathed slowly, she could feel the coolness of the portal's inners. The mysterious black fluid was all around them, and nearly as dark was Bendy. Despite her fears, she took a shaky step into the portal her first hoof in.  
A goo platform seemed to form under her hoof so she could stand.  
That amazed her and entranced her.  
There was splash noises, as the demon adjusted, moving back, so she could have enough room to get in.  
She exhaled, still being supported by her friend, and got her other hoof through. It landed on another gooy platform that formed when she went to stand.  
The portal soon disappeared behind them.  
That spark of vanishing light scared her. She pounced on her friend, hugging his head in fear.  
Bendy seemed to giggle at her, as he held her in his arms. He allowed her to relax and release him.  
She was amazed and scared as it felt like they were floating, nearly swimming suddenly, there were no more platforms for them. She looked to the demon for comfort.  
He grinned, silent giggle. He kept his hands in hers.  
She was relieved that he was her with her. It seemed he went through this before. Did he do it for Boris? She noticed in the black abyss they were in, that she could hardly see her friend if not for the white of his gloves and the grip he had on her.  
She didn't have much choice anymore. The world she once knew was gone now. She had no clue how to get back. She could only hope someone would care for her animals in her absence. She swam with Bendy through the dark dimension.  
She cringed as soon as she could hear the muffled sounds of grinding gears. What was that?!  
Bendy was pulling her closer to it.  
She was scared, but his grip was strong. Why should she be scared?!  
~~~flashback~~~  
The goat girl sobbed against her friend still. She still couldn't believe she allowed him to bring her through that machine and into this world. Sure at first it was wondrous and amazing. She met humans! Creatures she never knew about. She met her creator, her mom, in a way.  
Ms.Read was so kind and sweet. She let Pilgor be timid with her and warm up to her as the toon learned she wasn't a monster. Humans weren't monsters, just strange looking creatures.  
The former farmer was delighted to learn so many things from her creator. She learned about drawing, sign language, that she was always secretly having an adventure, even if it was caring for her farm, and learned of the show she was a part of once. All the information was incredible and mind blowing, it took several weeks to get through all of it. The goat girl was even happier when she found her friends again and they all hugged, finally reunited! The three of them in the strange world together.  
She clawed at his ink fur, bunching it up in her hands. She recalled that Mr.Drew and her creator had a huge fight once. It was rumored to be around the elevator shaft, level 9.  
She was told by her creator she was going to be a real mom so enough, mere months away! Pilgor was so excited and happy for the woman. She knew it was exciting to have a new baby join the family, she used to be a farmer! She had dealt with it! She would get to help out with the baby too! A human baby!  
Yet as rumors were probably right, that when Mr.Drew caught word of the child he wasn't pleased. He was known to be a controlling man when he wasn't charming.  
The goat girl balled as she had been looking for Ms.Read around that time. She had just rounded the corner, from coming out the door way when she heard the most haunting scream of her life. Inky tears came to her eyes as she watched in disbelief as her creator was falling through the empty elevator shaft that Joey stood by.  
Soon enough the screaming stopped as there was a distant thud that echoed up.  
The toon felt horror and numb all over. She didn't understand what happened. She only knew that her creator was at the bottom of the hole with her baby still in her.  
The man had noticed the trembling toon. He strolled over and stroked her horn, trying to comfort her somewhat. His expression was so haunting and cold, he didn't care that one of his worker heavy with child was now in a deep pit. "Nothing happened here today, Pilgor. You should run off to your home and rest."  
~~  
"It's okay, it's okay, Pilgor," Henry's voiced called out, worried. The cartoonist was hugging the goat toon.  
She was trembling so badly.  
Henry was relieved that Bendy was able to bring her to him, or anyone except Joey.  
The poor demon couldn't tell the man anything. He was so scared for his friend, he didn't know who else could calm her down since Ms.Read disappeared so long ago.  
The man trembled in the hug. He was nervous if anything bad happened. She seemed fine physically, but he wasn't a doctor. Yet he did notice that she seemed more flabby, around her stomach, as if she had had more fat once and that it was removed. Or maybe not fat, maybe something used to be there that bloated her stomach a bit more than normal. That thought was haunting to think of, cause he used to draw her. He knew her body shape exactly. It was similar to Bendy's, weight and all. Why would it seem as if she had once at extra weight when their bodies can't gain or lose weight?  
"Oh Pilgor, w-what happened?" He muttered.  
She only snuggled herself deeper into his caring embrace.  
~~  
Bendy felt so ill about Joey now. He had possibly attacked her too, and she was destroyed. He was mad at himself that he had to bring her into this torturous world. He never expected it to be like this! If he known that, he would have never in a million years drag his friends with him! He would have left them safe in their world as he was tortured by his creator. It would have been the right thing, to spare them all pain. But the man had convinced him to claw back up into the machine and convince his friends to join him.  
His stomach growled angrily being denied food for hours now. He clenched it in pain, but he refused to give in. Any food under this roof was surely corrupted by Joey's influence. He couldn't let the corruption infect him. He must stand strong against his enemy. He wasn't weak! He'd prove Joey wrong. Someway, somehow.  
"Darling, what happened to you?" Susie's voice cut through his thoughts.  
He blinked, he didn't realize he was in the music department until he heard her. He was just trying to stay away from Joey's dwelling. He didn't need the vulture to come in and poke at his prey. He rubbed the back of his head. Then blush raced through him as he remembered he wasn't dressed!  
The demon raced off for home. He was so embarrassed. Sure, he didn't have clothes to cover him up, but it still felt weird to go around without his tie, gloves, and boots on. When he returned, he realized that Boris had eaten all the ice cream up. He even left a note.  
'The ice cream was so good! But it tasted kinda off, not like cow milk, more like goat milk! Haha, it was still good tho. Sorry I ate it all, next time I'll try harder. I went up to play songs with Sammy!'  
The horned toon felt rage in him. He crumpled the note in his hands. So that's what he did! That's how they gotten the cartoon milk! But she doesn't have a baby or boyfriend! How could that sick fuck do that overnight?! His rage roaring like a fire. He was so disgusted with the depths his creator would dive to torment them. Now, he understood Pilly's Plight.  
The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was both exciting and horrifying to write. I'm so sorry! This isn't true canon for Pilgor's creator or Pilgor, it's just fucked up for this story. But yes, Pilgor did own a farm on the show that Boris would visit to play songs for the sheep and have some duets with her. Friendly fun.
> 
> If you have any ideas, feel free to share. If I use them I'll credit you :D


	4. Protector and Provider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bendy struggles with once wanting to be the one to get the most attention.
> 
> And apologizes in advance if this chapter text isn't spaced out like the first two chapters. I don't know how the third chapter gotten messed up where I couldn't space it out. Believe me I tried to fix it but couldn't for some reason. I don't know the cause, but I still hope you can enjoy the story even if the spacing fails to work as it continues.

The demon got dressed in his bowtie, gloves, and boots. He went to the bathroom in their house so he could properly fit his ink fur than started to stand on in from his rage. With a swipe of his gloved hands, the short fur laid to rest once more. He exhaled, feeling it was pointless as he'll become unraveled once more by that crazy man. Yet in this moment, it was so calming.

Bendy struggled to look into the cracked mirror that was mounted on the wall above the sinks. He frowned as he was just a-lined with a crack, causing his image to be distorted in the reflection.

"I'll always get the last smile." The man's words as well as the pain that erupted after them raced through his small figure again.  
It was painful to sit on the cot earlier. It wasn't a cozy one, no cot is cozy. They only exist to recover, then never to be used again.  
He was happy that there haven't been any stains caused by him on Boris, him, or the hammock. Yes, this morning was so rough, and terrifying.

"Male part is called a penis and called 'erection' when will it's ERECT." The phantom yank replayed, making the male gasp in pain as he staggered.

He shook his head violently. His ink began to pour anew, from the memories haunting him. NO NO! He screamed in his head, yet the nightmare continued in his conscious.

The heavy breathing, heat, pain, pleasure, and being full by the devil in disguise. He trembled recalling his delight of the evil act. Through all the pain there was pleasure, pleasure that he never knew existed until then. Pleasure and pain working as one to add to the torture, causing him to be weak to the man that gave him life off of the page so long ago.

Yet the heat was hot again, so warm, no longer a phantom.

He gasped out nearly having a heart attack as he opened his eyes to find that an erection had grown from him again.

From fright he staggered back as if he could back away from the thing, and fell against the hard wood of the doorway frame. Yet due to having horns, falling into it, didn't knock him out.

The penis stood there tall and strong upon his crotch.

He cried as he realized it was due from the memories of that haunting night. The night he was used as Joey's toy! Why did it come back?! It wasn't here before?! How? Where did it go? He questioned his confused mind which couldn't answer his questions.

He was shaking like a leaf in the wind of a tornado. He did know how to shrink it, but it was so horrible the first time.

"You don't need a woman..."

His brain was racing. He thought of his friends, how could he face them with this THING! This evil thing! 

His mind drifted towards Pilgor. Aw, how he wished he could save her from Joey's evil. She was a sweet friend! She was innocent, white with dark spots. Her dark horns firm as his, he could only guess cause they never clashed horns. Her bounce in her usual step. Her cheerfulness when she was surrounded by friends. That adorable blush that crossed her cheeks when she tripped onto his chest. Her firm stance when she was being serious. Her songs she played for her animals. Her rage when she found he was chasing, scaring her animals, all for a prank. Her sweet, naive smile as she was happy for his return. Her kindness to rival his mischievous nature.  
The rage of heat grew stronger, as if it was a bonfire. The flaming heat broke through his memories. His eyes widened more in horror and disgust as his member was even stronger than before. But how? Cause he thought deeply of his friend? A friend that so happened to be a goat?

His heart was pounding very hard in his chest. Was he really thinking of her in that way?! A way he never ever would have?! He didn't understand. He wasn't in love with her! How could he feel this attraction for her if he didn't feel love for her?

He quaked where he was seated. He was terrified. It wasn't him, he never asked for such torture! No, it was from the man that made them all suffer! He couldn't go out and show himself, he couldn't let others know.

He hissed as the erection was so strong. He panted, desperately he tried to think of other things! ANYTHING! If this thing was controlled by thoughts then surely it could be defeated by them as well!

He thought back to the show. His home was unknown to the audience, but it was well known to him. Before the studio, on the show, Bendy's home was a forest. It was a regular old one, nothing special about it. Though when he did appear there for the first time, the wild life did scatter from his mere presence. Even before he did anything. They scattered and fled from him. How rude to judge a creature before it interacted with anything.

Soon enough, he ventured out, curious to see what the world had to offer him. Though of course one of the first places he came across was her farm. Yes, before her animals knew him, they still ran from him. 

She had attacked him of course, protecting her animals.

He was alarmed at the attack and retreated.

Yet the goat stopped on her own, realizing he wasn't a monster to take her livestock. Feeling guilty, she had treated him to her house as she provided aid for the wounds she caused as well as apologizing for the misunderstanding.

Her acceptance made him feel welcome despite their first impressions weren't the best.

Bendy soon enough learned of the wolf, he would befriend later on, as well as a richly populated little town which was the perfect place for his fun.

The little fellow went around the town and pulled pranks and jokes on the citizens of the town.

Citizens would get upset at him of course. The women would get all flustered, yet most re-framed from lashing out with their purses at him. The men of the town would often form mobs and chase the demon out of town. It would work, the horned creature would flee, yet to their dismay he'd always return with a smile. The children of the town were curious of the demon and would laugh at the tricks as well, yet their parents would soon be there to make the laughter end and hide them from sight of the new comer.

He sobbed. He did miss those times. They were simple and fun. He couldn't help being attracted to their bitter or annoyed reactions. The expressions were so funny! He never understood why the citizens were so uptight. Well, that was before he knew all of their existence was planned out and all their reactions were pre-decided. That was before he knew his life was a show.

All of them where mere puppets to be played with! All the reactions, all the actions, all the everything, it was all designed that way. From the very start, he was made to be an unlikable prankster that most would learn to antagonize. It was a blessing that there was at least two that grown to like him.

Bendy cried, ink pouring down his face. He used his arms to wrap away the tears and ink. He was so unlikable on the show! If it wasn't for the script, then he would have been truly alone. Were Boris and Pilgor his friends out of script or were they truly his friends at all?! The demon didn't know what was true anymore! His whole world was a lie, from the start, he wasn't allowed to know he was a part of something much bigger.

It felt so real! His actions felt so real! His feelings towards the world felt so real! He thought it was all real! Then the lens was zoomed out to reveal, his world, his life was all captured by the minds of humans that drew and wrote his adventures for entertainment of other humans.

A mass of humans that his existence had once existed on. Ones that would tune in to his show to watch what trouble he gotten himself into and how he would escape said trouble. Every single episode.

He was a toy. Nothing more! Just some toys that grown humans were playing with and gotten their play time aired calling it a show. A show that was taken from him. A show that was torn from him. Not even his face was shown on the title cards anymore.

Despite these depressing thoughts weighing on his small form, that selfish, hungry, needy, part of him, still raging from being ignored. He was angry, his face blushed with anger and embarrassment. He couldn't stop this thing from coming out, that would be a huge problem. He wasn't ready to kiss his life goodbye just cause an evil parasite that was added to him. He grabbed it with one hand, the white, soft fabric embracing that monster, making him stiffen from the pleasure. He kicked his boots off, kicking them across the room. His heart pounding under his bowtie. He pulled the bow with his free gloved hand and the fabric fallen out of it's shape. He tossed it aside, as far as he could. His teeth clenched, glaring at the enemy that was stuck as a part of him. Disgust surged through his figure. He wasn't an animal, despite having a lower half of a goat, he was more civil than that. He hissed as he released his hold on the organ, to remove his gloves. He tossed them out into the hall, hopefully they were out of range.

The heat was still unbearable even though he was free of all of his clothing. That must have been why Joey had done that same early than haunting night. Not to scare Bendy, well, possibly to give him a some what of a scare, yet also cause his disturbing thoughts of his former star was too much than he had to remove his clothes to try to deal with the heat.

Bendy panted as he tried to grab himself again, but retreated from the graze of his hand was such a tease for the unwanted erection. He couldn't sit here all day and wait it out for it to fade. That's just madness. He had to deal with it, so he could leave and pretend that it never existed. He couldn't stay locked up, his friends would worry about him eventually.

His starving stomach cramped more, as it grew sick as he had to do what he had to rid this monster again. He recalled all of his creator's touches, the kisses, the stroking, and the groping. His hand was shaking as he slowly raised it to a horn, and felt it.

The surge of electricity nearly cooked his balls as it hardened his penis more.

He panted, trying to breathe. Why were his horns so sensitive? Why did they cause him such a reaction? No one but himself is touching him, yet his body feels as if it's pleading for more, being at the mercy of how long he can touch himself.

He hope he could control his panting so no one would come to find him. He doesn't know how thick the walls or ceiling were, so it was nerve racking as he knew he needed to relieve himself.

Yet that thought of someone could possibly find him and catching him in such an act made his heart beat faster with excitement. Why was thinking of getting caught so exciting and mortifying?

His other hand went to his needy organ, which seemed to lean into his grasp, needing it's attention. He rubbed himself slowly.  
He clenched his eyes, trying to control his breathing. He couldn't be heard, couldn't be found, couldn't let the devil watch his dance again. He could felt his ink would get reabsorbed as he grew harder. Eventually the ink melting stopped, giving him some what relief that he could avoid getting it in his mouth as he kept breathing.

His horn was so rough, he could only imagine it could feel like a real horn, from an animal of the real world. But then again, he was made to be real now, so in a way, he was a real animal in the real world. It's boney, hard surface, was rough from it's firm make up, yet, soothe from the base to the tip. Sure, other horned creatures have rough, ragged horns with bump rings from the location they bid from. Yet he was a toon, his horns were flat on the surface, sooth, free from any rough bumps. The tip, ouch, nearly sharp as a knife.

He gasped out in pain. A small wave of pain erupted from one of his fingers, it felt like he was cut. He opened his eyes, and lowered the wounded finger to his sight.

Almost an invisible prick of ink emerged from the tiny hole in his finger tip now. It was nearly invisible due to him being as dark as the ink that was in him. The light almost didn't reveal the bleeding wound. But he could feel it. The sting burned but not as much as his member. His mouth quivered as he had the most animalistic solution to his minor problem. He brought his finger to his lips.

The bleeding ink was cool upon his lips. It drained into his open, panting mouth.

His tongue wiggled, testing the new fluid. It was ink, ink that coursed through him as blood did for humans. His tongue stretched out for his finger, which entered a bit more. The moist, grey muscle licked the wound, soothing the sting with it's chill temperature.

He let out a soft silent moan, around his finger. His tongue was so kind to have soothed his bleeding digit. Yet as much as the wound enjoyed being licked, he had to pull it out, so he wouldn't bite his finger.

Some ink surfaced as he gotten more worked up.

He forced himself to go at a slow pace, so the clean up wouldn't take so long if he made a huge mess. He had to control himself he wasn't a wild animal, thirsting for the lust that plagued him now.

He adjusted so he wasn't leaning on his legs. The leg that Joey had used to pull him back was still very sore from that. It was nearly like the man had pulled it out, but he couldn't have, otherwise Bendy wouldn't have been able to walk today. He hissed when he adjusted it, making it move hurt. It was clear from the pain, that something wasn't right down there. Yet it was over shadowed by the rage of the erection he was working to relieve.

He felt like puking as his mind lingered on Joey. Images of the man, both dressed and undressed. The demon could feel Joey's hug from earlier, the one back in the screening room. It was so friendly and kind. It was such a relief to hear that he was better than that Angel chick. The man was concerned over what was keeping him up. The man that was the first to hug him as soon as he came to life in the real world. The man that kept them sheltered and well fed. The man was the provider. The provider and the protector.

~~~flashback~~~

Mr.Drew sighed tiredly as another day has come to an end. He was in his office, at his office. He felt exhausted, being the boss and face of the company was so hard. He often question why he went through with beginning the whole thing with Henry.  
"Huh?" He called as he felt his arm was being embraced. He looked to find it was his dear demon, who was hugging his arm, joy beaming on his face. The man cracked a smile. Of course, he did it for him.

"Joey!" Boris's voice cheered out. The wolf came up to the other side of the man's chair, and worked his head under the other resting arm from the arm rest. His tail wagging happily.

His smile grew bigger as he allowed the wolf to get under his arm, much like a dog would. The man pet the top of Boris's head.  
The wolf's tail wagged faster as one foot stomped the floor.

Joey stopped petting him quickly. He pulled his arm from Bendy, causing the demon to frown. "Boris, Boris, calm down!" He pleaded, scolding lightly. He tried to stop the wolf from stomping with a hand on his leg, yet it didn't stop the stomping. He retreated the hand and used both hands to grab the wolf's face. "Boris!" He hissed a bit louder than his whimpering earlier.

The larger toon finally opened his eyes from the joy, to meet Joey's worried, serious eyes. Immediately, he stopped his stomping, his tail tucked between his legs. He gave his creator his pouting sad face.

The man's tongue clicked in a dismissive sound. "Don't you give me that look now. It was my fault, I knew you liked that but I still did it."

Boris smiled softly. He understood that he couldn't make so much noise or there might be trouble. But petting felt so nice, he had to express it.

"You're such a good wolf." He praised.

The wolf's tail perked up as he grew happy to wag it again.

Suddenly, the chair was yanked on the other side.

Mr.Drew turned to see that Bendy wasn't too happy anymore. He grew his smile again, turning his chair to face the demon. "Aw Bendy, don't be jealous!" He pulled the small toon into a hug on his lap. "You'll always be my favorite!"

Bendy returned the hug, his smile grew back to his iconic one. He loved getting the most attention.

The man chuckled. The duo were definitely a pair. One acted very dog like, as well as human, and the other, acted like the first child of a family, childish and hungry for attention. His boys were surely prizes to protect.

His heart raced at the mere thought of letting the rest of the workers know. Sure they didn't need to know what he had down to bring the boys alive, but he also knew some of his workers thought he was nuts already. But he never understood why! He was making his dreams come true! To have his creations by his side, with their joy, it made it so much easier to face the world that was so cruel and dangerous.

"I won't let anything or anyone hurt either of you." He informed them, letting Boris join in the hug.

~~~flashback over~~~

Some protector he turned out to be. The demon nearly choking from lack of air cause he forgot to breathe. He clenched his eyes closed as he reached his newly healed finger towards his uninjured hoof. His panting grew louder, as he was scared of the reaction the mere touch will give him from the last time it happened. He forced himself to gulp down huge breathes into his lungs as he reached for it.

He jumped as well as arched his back from the touch he managed to get in before the sudden reaction cause distance between his hoof and hand.

His erection couldn't withstand the teasing and pleasure any longer as it erupted with the white ink cum.

Scared of making a mess, his hand on his member clenched it hard, trying to force the stream to be slow and not as strong.

He hissed in pain from the act, as it was just exciting strong hold on him. He was panting like mad and managed to flip himself over, so he'd trap most of what remained under him.

The stream soon trickled to a stop, as the penis began to shrink slowly.

He panted heavily, in a daze. His body felt the rush of heat beginning to fade as well as it was wet from him, and weak from all the energy he spent. He collapsed on his side, splashing in the small pool he made.

He felt relieved, ashamed, and disgusted. He watched as the member shrunk down, and seem to be reabsorbed into his crotch, leaving it penis free as this morning. So that what it does when it's not out. He was relieved that it wouldn't be hanging out from him constantly, but he still felt disturbed that it shrunk back into it's form. From what he recalls, Joey's didn't do that when he was getting dressed. It stayed on his crotch, but limp. Whatever, he's different than that man. That's probably the reason, cause they are different creatures.

When the demon gathered himself, he got up and looked over the room for damages. Some spray gotten across the floor, when he was still belly up, but not far. He looked at the frame he had laid against. There were new notches in it, notches that his horns made from rubbing into the wood. He exhaled and hope that Boris won't notice those notches.

Bendy shivered, he needed a shower badly as well as clean up this mess. But first the mess. He didn't need whoever came in and turned off their stove burner earlier to come in and find this disgusting mess.

Sure it was ink, but surely any human would be able to recognize the ink's purpose.

The toon couldn't leave the house to get cleaning supplies. Some of the ink cum was on him and it did smell of some stench. He sighed heavily. He'd have to use his own spare clothes to absorb the mess.

He didn't dare go and get his boots yet. He carefully had to get the gloves he had earlier, and use them to sponge up the mess. It had to be those cause they were the largest of fabric he wore, and he didn't trust the fluid to stay on him to venture out to the dresser for some more.

A few minutes later he had the mess cleaned up. His filthy gloves are bloated with moister. He'll have to get them cleaned. He was so tired. He tossed his dirty gloves in the sink, along with his unraveled tie.

He went to a free sink, out of the three they had, and splashed some water on his face. He allowed the cold water to relax him. Soon he turned it off and looked back to the mirror.

Shame and disgust was what he felt staring back at him.

He held his head, he was unsure how this day could get any worse. He numbly exited the room. He ignored the clothes Boris had drying on their drying line at the end of the hall.

"My, my, I almost thought you wouldn't come out of there," The deep, haunting voice called out amused.

The demon looked up, over to the table to find none other than Joey Drew was seated where Boris normally sits.

The man smiling at him.

There was another tub of ice cream, a glass bottle of milk, a fresh bowl of Bacon Soup, a small bowl of fruits and a small bowl of salad all on the table. All cartoon foods as well.

The demon's stomach growled loudly, as he stared weary eyed at his creator.

His creator smirked when he heard the stomach whine.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Less OCs, and back to Bendy and Joey. Bendy didn't seem to happy to find his house had an intruder in it. But he brought food? Why? :O
> 
> Okay, I'm kinda out of ideas to continue, so there probably won't be a chapter until I get another idea. If you wanna help out, feel free to leave a comment of ideas you have. If I use your idea, I'll credit you for it.


	5. Joey's Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bendy is forced to have a lunch under Joey's watchful, preying gaze.

"Don't I get a greeting?" Joey asked.

The toon snapped out of his scared trance. He shook his head, glaring angrily and clenching his gloved fists so hard, it nearly hurt. He wasn't a toy, and he wasn't going to be toyed with anymore!

"Aw, what's with the cold stare, my darling demon? I brought you gifts. But it seems that Boris had beaten you to the first tub of ice cream." The man said with a frown. He presented Boris's note to his friend that he eaten it all.

Bendy's breathe nearly hitched. Then he forced himself to be calm, remembering they had left the notes out of course, he'd find them. His glare renewed, untrusting, observing.

Mr. Drew sighed, as he noticed his darling wasn't coming to him as he had hoped. He thought for sure, the little guy would run over to the food and start devouring it greedily. Yet it seemed he still had fight in him, the man thought with a smirk. He liked it when spirits aren't broken so easily. He set the page aside and grabbed another one of the table. He looked at it, as if he was reading it. "A nightmare about me?" He was curious. Did he really get to his creation that far already?

The horned toon bared his fangs, as his fists stayed balled up.

"Aw please, I can't read your face, Bendy." The man said dismissively. He eyed him up. "So the rumors were true, you did get burned by your soup this morning. Quite a waste of soup don't you think?"

The small male's chest rose and fell as he tried to hide his nerves from the man. His eyes narrowed their glare, as to give a 'I really don't care' expression.

Mr. Drew sighed. "It was Boris trying to be his lovable self, yet you didn't take too kindly to his embrace. I'm sure he felt that you broken his heart by doing that. Why so heartless, my little demon?"

Bendy's breathe hitched as he tried not to cry in front of his abuser. Yet the inky tears streamed from the sides of his eyes. I'm not heartless, I was freaked out was all, Boris forgave me, he had to remind himself.  
"Hush now, my boy, don't be so hard on yourself," The man coaxed. "He forgave you, says it here. But I'm sure you already read it. And Boris did like the ice cream," He smiled with glee. "I'm sure 'Pilly' will just love to hear that! And he knows his milks well, it was made with her milk. But I believe you figured that out already, haven't you? So clever, you are."

The demon trembled in his spot. He was disgusted. Pilly was the nickname they gave Pilgor, no one knew of it, no one else used it, but the toons. And hearing it come from his abuser, just sickened him. Yes he was well aware of where that milk in the ice cream came from, still didn't make it any better knowing tho.  
"I was really hoping you could get some before it was all gone. We worked hard to make it, especially for you."

You barely had to do anything to get the milk from her, he growled in his head. He was disgusted thinking of what Joey did to get the milk, did he touch her or did he have some machine to take it for him? He was scared to know either way.

"I didn't want you to have a sore throat all day. And yet here we are, half of the day over and you still have yet to soothe your throat. But that's why I came prepared! A little buffet just for my little star." The man gestured at all the food he brought with him.

His victim glanced over the food items. They did look so tempting, so fresh and prepared for eating. His stomach growled out once more, crying out for the meal. He grabbed his stomach with one gloved hand, clenching it. He was angry and wish it would shut up.

"Starving yourself isn't going to solve anything, my dear Bendy. It'll only weaken you and you know it." The man told him. He leaned back in his chair, relaxed. He had a leg crossed the other one, sitting like any gentleman would.

Bendy trembled. He knew those words were true. He could feel sleep coming slowly for him, to make him unconscious from lack of eating so far.

"Come over now, we have ice cream, cold bottle of milk, Bacon Soup, some fruits, and a salad, all for you. They are waiting just for you. Fresh and delicious!" He beckoned.

The toon turned away wiping his tears away. He couldn't stand this man, his charm, his gifts, his concern, his looks. He felt like he was being smothered as well as he was frustrated that he didn't scare the man when he bared his fangs. They were so sharp! They could give him wounds for sure! Yet he didn't even see a glimpse of fear in the man. He hated how nonthreatening he was when he was trying to be a threat.  
"Aw don't leave now! You just gotten out and you have a guest! It's rude to ignore your guests."

He clenched up his whole body hearing the man beckoning for attention. He thought he was the attention addict, but Joey might take the cake today. As disturbed as the man was, he was right, it was rude to ignore guests. The demon swallowed a breath, hoping it'd be a visit, then the monster would leave!

He turned to face his enemy.

"Aw, where's your beautiful smile?"

Bendy's frown darkened from the smile request. He denied the monster a smile, maybe that'll break his reality that what he did wasn't right!

"Please, come join me and have lunch. Forgive me though, I've already eaten. But I thought you would like some food, especially for your throat."

The demon kept his distance from the man, glaring at him the whole way to the other chair of the table. Reluctantly he took a seat, glaring at his guest.

To his relief though, the man gave him a mysterious nod, before looking at him from across the table full of food. Good he didn't get up. He smiled encouragingly at the demon.

As much as Bendy hated it, his throat was killing him more now than ever from his session not too long ago and the fact that he had not drank anything to soothe the pain. He didn't even mention it to the nurse like his leg so he wouldn't have to explain how it gotten that way. Slowly he grabbed a spoon near the tub of ice cream. He grabbed the tub and popped it opened. He paused, scared, disgusted. He knew where it came from, so it grossed him out knowing he'll be eating something that came from a dear friend, if she was his friend.

"Take your time, we can seat here all day." The man said, snapping the toon from his thoughts. The tone he used was clear that he rather not wait all day.

The demon refused to look at him. He scooped up a bite and got it in his mouth. His body relaxed from how much colder the ice cream was, as if it was in a freezer yet it was sliced through as it been warmed up a bit first, yet cartoon food does play by different rules than real food.

"How is it?" His creator whispered, with a joyous grin.

He would hate to admit it, and especially to Pilgor, but the ice cream was very delicious. It was cold, nearly like ice, soft, fluffy, creamy, and sweet. A sweetness that other foods don't have. He enjoyed the flavor of it yet the coldness, made him need to swallow it. His head bobbed down to make contact with the nape of him, if he had a neck as he gulped it down. He felt kinda sick for liking it, yet his stomach was pleased to get food. He kept ignoring the man and taken a few more bites. The ice cream was so relieving to his mouth and non-existing throat. So sweet and nice.

Yet he couldn't only have that sweet treat despite it being so good. He closed it and set the tub on the table. He went to pull the bowl of soup in front of him, but leapt back in fear as the man came over to his side.

Joey chuckled off the adorable fearful reaction he received. He had a handkerchief in his hands. "It's alright, my star," He teased amused. He fixed Bendy's chair that had gotten moved from the table when he jumped in it. He tucked him it, up to the circular edge, he used his body to keep the chair in place.

The demon struggled, trapped against the table's edge. He grew drippy as he noticed Joey wouldn't let him push the chair back out.

"Relax! You're overreacting!" The man purred. He had the handkerchief unraveled and folded the opposite corners together, his fingers holding out the ends and brought it down over the demon, and gently tied it in place on him. The fabric laid down his chest, hiding his bowtie and some of his bandages. "See, all I did was give you a cloth, so your bowtie wouldn't get dirty from the soup." He told him. He grabbed the struggling creature's shoulders and tried to relax him by rubbing the tense shoulders. Yet they remained tense. Obviously he wasn't going to play so nicely, when the man was showing him such kindness. He gave up and returned to his side of the table. He noticed the hatred in those ink pie eyes.

Bendy pushed his chair out a bit, so he wasn't pressed against the wood anymore. He stopped dripping soon when his panic faded away. He glared at his enemy, hating that he's liking the gifts just cause he was hungry enough. He looked at his soup as he ate it, trying to ignore the eyes of his creator were still on him.

The soup was great as normal, nothing suspicious in it by taste, luckily. It made him crave a drink, which he took the milk.

The milk was sweet as well and creamy. Most likely from being "straight from a source".

He choked on it, remembering Pilgor.

The spray flew on the table and remainder of the items in droplets before he could catch the rest in his elbow. His eyes closed hard as he choked, his throat feeling sore again.

"Bendy?!" Joey called, worried. He got up and went to the toon's side again. He didn't know what bothered him to have a sudden choking fit. He cautiously reached out for him, maybe there was something he could do to help.

Yet a gloved fist swung out and nailed him in the guts.

Joey hunched over, hugging the impact area with his arms. He winced, he had not expected that. He had stumbled a few steps back from the toon and table from the force. He glanced over to him.

Bendy was wiping the split from his lips, grinning with a victorious and mischievous look at his creator as if he was glad that he dared to get that close so he'd fall for his sudden trap.

The man glared bitterly at him. He was clever little demon indeed, and sometimes he forgets that. But it should have been expected, the toon probably felt he was being smothered or feared that he would have gotten attacked if he didn't throw his fist. A smirk grew on the man's handsome features. He might have thought he was going to get attacked, oh, that was so tempting to do. To knock him onto his own table and taken him as he struggled below, helpless, weak, and crying out silently from pain and arousal. The sudden fantasy excited the business man, he could feel the heat and the rage below his belt. But he couldn't interrupt dear Bendy's lunch time, besides there's always time for that later.

The toon glared at the man, refusing to return to eating when he'd have to look away from his abuser.

"Ahem," Joey cleared his throat, recovering from his fantasy and the attack. He straightened himself out, smiling relaxed, and returned to the chair he had before. Though he did wish little Bendy would have taken a seat on his lap for lunch time, yet he isn't ready for that clearly. There's still plenty of time.

He watched contently as the demon made his way through the meal. He was pleased that his demon was taking his food so welcomingly. He honestly thought it'd be hard to get Bendy do to that. Yet it seemed his charm worked wonders, even on toon males, such a delightful discovery. He was glad he gave him that handkerchief earlier, cause some fluids from the meal did fallen from the spoon as well as Bendy's mouth. It wasn't that he was messy, he knew how to use a spoon, yet even the most proper people can get a little dirty during a meal, so why not always carry a napkin with you. It saves time, embarrassment, and your clothes wouldn't have to get stained from the fluids of food.

Joey was pleased as Bendy munched on the small bowl of fruits. The juices of the fresh cartoon fruits ran down the corners of the mouth they were put in. He seemed to enjoy them all, apples, berries, banana, grapes, and strawberries. All the food he brought for his demon was all planned out, small helpings of some important food groups so his star could remain strong and healthy. Yet the ice cream was a treat to soothe his dry throat and the Bacon soup was just for his comfort. The man was filled with glee that his star wasn't resisting to eat the food as much as the meal went on. It was cute, that his pride and joy thought he did something to the food to warrant any kind of caution. Finally, the toon got to the salad, a simple salad, nothing surprising in it, just dressed in classic ranch.

Yet the demon paused, eyeing the salad that was now before him. He knew Joey wouldn't release him until he ate all the foods, so that's what he planned to do, yet he stopped before he dug his fork into the leaves of the salad. He wasn't sure about the dressing. He knew if Joey messed with the other foods, it wasn't noticeably, but what if the ranch wasn't as it appeared to be. It was white as well, suspicious color he grew to be weary of now. He kinda wished he had a nose now, to try to sniff the dressing in case it did smell off, like he was dreading it would.

A muffled laugh from his creator, made him glare over at him. Bendy bared his fangs again. Joey thought the whole thing was cute or amusing but that's not how Bendy sees it and it was annoying him.

"Bendy, it's ranch, classic, plain ranch. It's a common dressing on salad, I'm sure you're aware of that. I didn't think you would dislike a classic, or is it that you aren't a salad person? Is that it?" Mr. Drew said, trying to hold back the giggles of how cautious Bendy was about the salad when he ate everything else without a care. Yet the adorable angry expression on the demon's face, was making it harder keep from laughing. He had his hand over his mouth in an attempt to keep the giggles at bay.

The glare from his host got harsh, as he didn't like being laughed at.

The man had to take a gulp of air, to defeat his laughter back deep down inside. "I'm so sorry Bendy if I offended you, I thought you would enjoy a salad. Having some greens. You are partly a goat, so I'm sorry if I misjudged you, but I'm hardly ever wrong."

The toon felt defeated as it was true, he liked his greens from time to time. He wasn't really big on keeping up his health, cause bacon soup was simple and delicious and plus his health never seemed to be weighted by what he ate any ways, not even in real life. He did feel a bit offended just cause he had the business end of a goat, doesn't mean he should have a diet of a goat. But how could his creator understand his bodily needs at all? He wasn't even a toon, there's no way for him to satisfy the needs of his toon, ink form without knowing what it needs to be in good or poor health. But he can't blame the man for trying with satisfying some of the food groups that were good for humans to eat. He soon gave in and began to eat the final dish. The salad wasn't bad, it was bearable with the ranch topping and didn't taste off to his relief.

The fork clanged on the rim of the bowl as it was released after the final bite was bitten off of the fork.

Bendy did feel better after the lunch and he dared not announce it to Joey, so he think that would be an invite for more. His stomach was full, kinda hurt from being so stuffed yet happy that it was relieved from hunger pains. He laid back in his chair, a hand on his belly, showing off in a cartoon style that he did like the meal.

The man glanced over the three empty bowls, the empty milk bottle, the dirty utensils that lay in two bowls, as well as the tub of unfinished ice cream. He was pleased it was all received with little force or no convincing needed. He knew the tub wouldn't be finished off, it was rather big for one little person to eat alone. Plus he could always need it later. His brain 'awwed' when his eyes looked to the demon, to find him seemingly drowsy from the meal.

I'll let him rest some, let the food settle, his creator thought watching the toon across from him was in so much peace now. Of course the man had work he needed to do, but that can always get delayed for his little dancer was more important to attend to as well as entertaining than hearing complaints or dealing with another broken pipe or paperwork.

He frowned, elbows on the table, hands together, and his forehead leaning on his hands. He remembered earlier, Henry came to complain about Pilgor's distress and that her body seemed off weight wise than he had originally drew her. He was annoyed, but not shocked that the goat girl would be so upset to share some milk that her body made for some bottles of milk and some tubs of ice cream. So much for their agreement. He had to talk the cartoonist out of his concern and to return to work instead of wasting his time when she was going to be cry out for who knows how long. She been crying all morning long, how many tears could she had left in her? He also had to explain that Pilgor's backstory rewrite was to be beneficial for the toons as she could naturally provide some cartoon milk rather than a random cartoonist to draw up all the cartoon foods for the toons when the supplies dwindled.

As expected, Henry was furious that Pilgor was being "used" as food source, as if she wasn't a creature with human intelligence and consciousness, unlike the real life livestock of their world. That it was plain wrong, the cartoonist scolded his boss. His boss listened to the complaints even though he rather not hear them at all. Why was Henry complaining, Pilgor was doing a favor for a cartoonist, Mr.Drew, and her friends all in one simple little task. Yet his friend just couldn't see the possibilities like he could and take advantage of them.

As much as he values Henry's friendship and help with the company, he wish he could avoid hearing out all the problems. Eventually the cartoonist gotten fed up that he stormed off to return to work, leaving the shaking toon alone with his boss. The man tried to comfort the goat girl, but she moved away from him, cringing and crying. He felt her reaction was ridiculous, she was being helpful after his girlfriend had to leave them for good in that pit. But the goat girl just couldn't be happy being rewritten to match up with her creator's own story. Well, almost matched up, his girlfriend never was able to get to birth of the child, when her creation's rewrite was that she had a kid back in the cartoon world and he couldn't remember if the kid was written to have a father to care for it or not. It probably did so it would have a parent there for it, while it's mom remained in the real world. Her sobbing was so unneeded! She didn't even know the family she was rewrite to have left, yet she was crying over them as if she knew them and the process of taking the milk her body made for the baby wasn't painful or distressing. Farmers do it to their animals that need milking, and they live fine lives. If anything it helps her with not having to deal with the milk leaks, she should have thanked him for being so thoughtful.

He sighed softly, he'll probably have to see if she needs the portable milking machine later today, to avoid any embarrassing leaks from under her skirt cause being a goat, her teats are on her crotch rather than on her chest like a human woman's.

Emily, he hadn't thought of her in a long time. Her personality was so sweet and bubbly, she'd brighten up the mood of the room with a cheerful greeting. They met in art school back when the duo were planning their animation show that'd be in the future. They had the concepts for at least two characters just the males between themselves. From their own youth, the duo came up for their two characters' personalities and interaction. It was Emily Read, his girlfriend at the time, after being told about the show they were planning on, she made her own character and shared her with Joey. His excitement of her creativity as well as having another character for their show made the couple so happy. Their relationship was very lovely, funny for people to think Joey was unloving, for he spent time and money on his Emily. She paid him back with affection as well. She was one of the first employees when the company was first coming together. She was a cartoonist, a writer as well. She would be entranced by the wacky adventures Bendy, Boris, and Pilgor would get into. It was like happiness couldn't get any better, then Joey had the present of real life Pilgor for her. It was so exciting and joyous, that her creation could be in the real world with her, her friends, her boyfriend, and even her own friends. The goat girl was shy, then easily warmed up to the woman and their companionship was beautiful as it was like they were twins, aside from being different species. Time flew by, things were awesome.

Then, it all started to crumple for Joey when he heard that Emily was pregnant. He was shocked and played excited for her. But she didn't realize, he couldn't have this happen. He loved Emily dearly, yet, he can't run a company and father a child. The stress would break him, he just couldn't. Sure, it was his fault for not thinking of the consequences of sex, but it was so damn good to have, he easily forgotten and that was his mistake. A mistake that his girlfriend beared in her for months. She was so excited, preparing the house, having her cravings, telling her coworkers and Pilgor. It was getting closer the longer he waited it out, the pregnancy was going so well, no problems. Their first child together bonded together from their love. Joey had to act out, if he didn't then his whole life would change for the worse. 

He controlled his life, he wouldn't let fate take that from him. Emily met up with her love on level 9, she got done chatting with Grant, now she was waiting for the elevator to come. Joey had appeared, nearly scaring her half to death with a playful hug from behind. Then he faced her as he told her that he wasn't ready for a kid yet. He didn't want to hurt her feelings, so he kept it a secret from her for so long, yet it was now or never. Emily became upset at the truth, she didn't expect it cause he seemed so happy for the arrival. She never would have guessed he felt that way until he told her. Joey tried to convince her to get rid of the baby, yet the expecting mom refused to do so, loving the creature forming in her for months as much as she loved him. Her rejection wasn't needed, his charm didn't work this time! He couldn't convince her that the kid would be a problem in their lives as much as it would be a delight. He even reminded her they had toons living in the studio, that they were the "kids" of their work force family. Yet the woman stood her ground that she wanted their child in an addition to having the toons. Stubborn women were the worse! They couldn't be talked to think otherwise, and it would be their down fall.

"I love you Emily, yet I must say farewell since you choose to fight against me," He said, whispering the line from the past. He could feel his hand on her swollen stomach again, as he would get only one last chance to feel it. The baby kicked against his hand, was that out of hating its father already? The man didn't have long time to think as he grabbed her arms tightly. She tried to fight but was weak as he was nudging her to the edge of the empty elevator shaft. The fright, worry, and heart broke worn on her face as she was helplessly, speechless to cry out. He released his hold, and listened to her scream of terror as she plummeted to her death several floors below. The scream was so loud when it was close, that it drowned out Pilgor coming out of the doorway from the stairs. The fright and dread possessed her little toon body she had witnessed the end of her creator. The man couldn't have any snitches, he was lucky that Grant listens to music so he didn't come out running from the scream. He went to her, and suggested for her to go rest. He hoped that she'd take his advice and believe it was all a dream. But the goat girl couldn't since she lived in Ms.Read's office, had a corner of her own for a little space to sleep. Since then her creation remade the whole office into her little house, yet still kept the things Ms.Read wrote and made hung to remember her by.

A soft knock to the door woke the man from his unpleasant memories. He noticed he was still in the home of Bendy & Boris, with the demon still relaxing across from him, yet the bloat of his full stomach had went down since the man drifted into his memories.

He got up carefully, and answered the door, only opening it a crack and was relieved that it wasn't Boris. "Yes, Ms. Campbell, what do you need?" He asked in a whisper, he didn't wanna disturb Bendy from his food coma. "Bendy is resting in here."

"O-oh, I'm sorry, Mr.Drew," The woman replied softly, feeling bad. She was a pretty woman, but he didn't need any woman drama, he didn't need another mistake to happen. "I was worried about Bendy cause he wasn't dressed earlier and had bandages on, same with Boris. I heard the poor things had an accident with their soup, but when I tried to ask him, he blushed and ran off. I assumed cause he didn't have his boots, gloves, or bowtie on. Poor thing had a bit of a limp too. I wanted to come by to check on him, yet I got caught up in recordings earlier so I came now." She explained. She was worried, hoping the toon was okay, since she couldn't ask Boris cause he was busy like her.

"He's quite alright now. I'll have his limp checked out soon. How's the wolf by the way?" He told her. He was curious if Boris was planning to come back so soon or not.

"Aw, thank goodness. I'd hate for that sweetpea to be hurt badly. Boris is doing great. He was happy when he got to take the bandages off. Does Bendy still have his on? Cause he could be healed by now from the burns." She answered in relief. She smiled remembering how happy Boris was, his tail wagging so fast when he could get the bandages off a few hours ago.

"I wouldn't let anything happen to them if I could, but of course they wanted independence, and got burned by soup by accident from it. Poor things, but they are good boys." He whispered back to her. He grinned hearing Bendy might be healed to not need his bandages anymore. "I'll help him check if his burns are healed and help him out of them if they are."

"That's so kind of you, Mr.Drew. I'm not sure how you can manage spending time with the toons and running the company. It's like you're a miracle worker." She cheered him on, glad that their boss cared for his creations.

The man chuckled, trying not to let the compliments inflate his ego more, but that was easier thought than done. "No, thank you, Ms.Campbell for thinking of their well being. I'm sure they love it a lot. I'll let Bendy know that you were concerned for him."

"Hehe, you're so sweet! It's not a big deal, I just like them to be happy. I'd love to stay and chat more, but I should go before I wake him up. I have some work to finish anyways. Goodbye, sir." The woman beamed. She smiled as she waved goodbye, and walked away.

Joey gently closed the door, grinning. He still had his charm. He eyed the lever and glanced back at the toon.  
Bendy was still resting, seemingly didn't notice the conversation at all.

The man carefully has he could removed the lever from it's spot. He tried the door gently, resistance just the thing he'd hope for. He was quiet and careful as he hid the lever away.

His grin beamed as he looked over to his prize. Now, there was no interruptions.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even recalling the murdering of his girlfriend couldn't stop Joey from preying. Poor Bendy.
> 
> Let me know what you thought in the comments, I love comments. I hope you enjoyed and will stay tuned for the next chapter. :D


	6. Making the Demon Dance Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go well and horrible for both parties involved in this chapter. Yet Bendy got to strike and injure Joey! Also, a mysterious cold chill visits the toon.
> 
> Warning: RAPE!

Bendy was gently woken from his sleep as he felt his injured dewclaw and pastern were being moved carefully as well as feel the bandages being pulled. At first he wasn't scared, then remembering it was Joey he began to thrash about.

"Whoa, whoa!" The man called, trying to calm him. He released the hold he had on the loosened bandages. "I was just checking your leg and for burns. Ms.Campbell was worried about you."

The demon relaxed when he heard her name, allowing him to pant. He sat up in the chair after he caught his breath. He glared at the business man. A shiver went through his body when he realized he had passed out with this man still around him and was scared if he was taken advantage of while he was out. But it couldn't be since he didn't feel any pain, other than his leg that was moved against his will. He was disgusted by his abuser, to bring him a nice meal to get him to relax and get him comfortable with him. No, he can't let him win. He's not that helpless.

"Yes, she was worried. I wanted to help you out. Why didn't you tell me about your leg?" Joey gave him a pout.

Bendy moved, pulling his injured leg in towards his body protectively, adding a hand over it, to show he wouldn't let the man touch his leg if he could help it. He was the cause of it getting injured in the first place!

"Because you think I don't care about you? Bendy, my darling, dancing demon, I do care for you. Very much. Yet you reject me because I was a bit forceful with you the first time?" He asked him. He wasn't completely surprised he was rejected from handling any part of the demon now, he expected it from that night. Yet he did treat Bendy to a meal, he should have been more welcoming than he is acting.  
Tears streamed down his white, round face. He couldn't believe what he just heard! Apparently, Joey thought they had sex, that went rough not that it was RAPE! He was hating the man more and more. He wish that he'd leave in peace already!

"Though it is embarrassing to speak of sex outside of your partner to others, so of course you wouldn't have mentioned it," The man muttered to himself. He could understand Bendy's reasoning, it was embarrassing, no matter that his partner was quite the man.

The toon was sobbing seated at the table, not looking at the creature he feared.

"Hush now, dear, everything's alright. Here let me help you out of those--" Mr.Drew began then was cut off as he had to dodge a dirty bowl being thrown at him.

The dirty bowl smashed into pieces on the dresser in the back ground, so many shards big and small littered the floor over there.

"B-Bendy!" Joey exclaimed, feeling his anger rising. How dare he try to harm him again and thinks he can get away with it!

The horned creature was facing him now, his mouth open in a silent screaming sob while glaring at him through the tears, and pointed with a violently shaking arm to the door. It's clear that he was trying to scream out for the monster to leave his home! Bendy never welcomed him in, never invited him over, he didn't belong in his house!

Yet the man stood his ground, as he clenched his fists. He was angry. His creation had the illusion that just cause he made this "house" it was his property which he could order people out of, when he surely well aware that the whole building belongs to Joey. HE belongs to Joey. "I wouldn't leave until I'm good and ready to leave, you little bastard," He snarled a warning at the toon.

Bendy tried again to scare off Joey by throwing another dirty dish at him. Yet it failed to hit it's target cause the man dodged it again.

"You're being ridiculous and creating a mess! You were made better than this!" He tried to scold him. He was trying to keep a lid on his anger. He couldn't let it out. If he does, he might force his demon into the shards as he raped him again, pressing him into the shards, that would cause him to bleed out his ink.

The toon bared his fangs again, trying to scare him, keep him at a distance from him from the sight of his pearly fangs. He knew his fangs were sharp, that he could do some damage with them. Sure his set are more a vampiric fangs, rather than animal fangs, where all the teeth would be sharp. But nope, only his canine teeth were the sharp fangs, cause he could be kinda scary but not too scary for the public.

Joey made his way over to the trembling, triggered, upset, smaller male.

The demon nearly froze from fear as his creator loomed over him. He was so small, as his enemy was so much taller, and stronger. He had trouble breathing as he recalled how pain it was despite the preparation and the pleasure when he first entered him all the way to the hilt. He felt like he was gonna be torn in half if it wasn't for the overwhelming pleasure and preparation that kinda eased the size and length he was forced to take. He was so lucky that his guts didn't get torn open through the whole thing.

The man went for the bandages and starting to remove them as carefully as he could.

Yet Bendy struggled against him, wiggling and trying to push him back.

This only made the man get closer, so the struggles would be forced to stop from having no place to move. He kept trying to be careful, yet the struggles were growing more annoying.

Bendy desperate for space kept struggling despite getting less room to do so and that he wasn't very strong to begin with. He even tried to shove the man away with his hooves dug into the man's stomach and kicking out as much as he could manage. He kept shaking his head, using his horns try to fight off the hands that kept coming back and away from him. He flailed his arms, back handed the hands when they were close and he was twisting his torso left and right repeatedly. He didn't care that Joey wasn't trying to grope him, just trying to get the bandages off, he still felt threatened.

"Bendy! Stop it right now, it's getting very annoying!" His creator scolded him, his voice growling in displeasure. He was sick of this, he was helping him not hurting him. But he just has to be blind as he was mute doesn't he? Fed up with the struggling, Joey took hold of one of the toon's horns, and slammed him down on the table.

The items still left on the table jumped and shifted from the force that made the table quake.

Bendy, his head turned to the side, was panting unwillingly from the touch of horn was, even though the complete action was very painful, shoving him against the wood, but firm grip of his horn nearly made him pant in pleasure. The impact winded him, making his struggling cease for now. The only contact he had left aside from Joey and the table, was the tips of his hooves were balancing the rest of his weight on his chair. He cried more as he was straining his injured leg with the pose. But he couldn't change it at all.

"Good boy," Joey breathed out in relief. He let his anger settle down and cool off. He ignored for now that he gave his darling some pleasure to fight the pain he was in pain and experienced upon impact. "Now, keep being good and let Papa Drew help you out of the rest of the bandages."

The filthy inked bandages remaining were on his lower half now, hugging his flanks and legs. The majority of the bandages he removed were over Bendy's chest and arms. Now, they littered the floor below, and soon would be joined by more bandages once the man freed him of the rest.

The toon tried to get up, so his figure wasn't so exposed, yet a firm arm kept him on the table, despite his arms trying to push off the edge of the table. His legs were strained, trembling from fright and struggling to hold him up from the distance the chair was moved from the table. He was so terrified. He can't stand to call him Papa Drew anymore. In the past it was fine, he finally gotten a father figure in his life. Yet now, that nickname was revolting as the relationship they now shared. He couldn't think of ever calling him a friendly name ever again. He could feel the soft bandages getting unraveled and slowly brought down his leg. His stomach felt sick as he felt he knew this was sick twisted foreplay before another rape.

"Now lift your hoof up just a bit, don't worry, I'll keep you from falling," The man purred. He stood very close to the demon now yet not pressing his body into the table.

One long white bandage wrap that was loosened was now dangling at near his dewclaw of one hoof. It was clear Joey was waiting for him to cooperate with him instead of fighting.

Without much choice, Bendy closed his eyes tight, using his arms as much as he could for balance as he did as he was told. His good leg trembled harder having to take his weight alone.

Mr.Drew slipped the useless bandage loop off the raised leg. He was pleased that all the burns had healed. He gave the horn he held down a gentle, loving pet as he dropped the bandage to the floor.

Bendy inhaled sharply, trembled as he lost balance from the sudden pet. His hooves collapsed unable to hold him cause the sudden rush of pleasure made his body want to curl up, despite the position he was in.

Joey chuckled at the reaction. He used his leg and hips to easy catch the toon from falling over, and having his head come off like it could in the show. He kept the ink form steady as it was getting it's footing again.

Grey blush burned Bendy's cheeks as he cursed himself mentally for being so weak for any kind of touch from the man. He was disgusted as when his body had to be balanced on his abuser he could feel the man's erection hiding in his slacks. Yes, it would happen again. He trembled in fear knowing that would happen again despite it being day and workers were still around outside his little house.

The man loosened the last bandage over the toon's right flank. He pressed the back of his hand as he was loosening the fabric to graze Bendy's crotch. He smirked as he felt the young erection was poking out of its hiding spot. He was glad he approved a new sketch of Bendy with a penis and balls that he drew himself and that somehow changed his form in real life. It was just a bonus that when unaroused his penis and balls retreated into his form, hiding, to allow the toon to remain normally bare. He admit making Bendy have to loose his balance to fall onto him was a harsh, yet pleasurable trick him pulled. He didn't need him to lift his hooves to remove the bandages, he could simply undo the knot that braced the fabric to his ink flanks. Yet he craved to feel his body pressed against his again, and it was joyous as it was cruel.

Bendy was panting, sniffling as he wished for the monster to stop being slow and to torture him again and begone from his home. He couldn't believe that Joey had the balls to attack him in his own house. He was somewhat happy under his distress that he at least gotten to fight the man somewhat. The fist to his gut and kicking him in the gut as he struggled earlier. Mischievousness of his nature grew curious and hopeful that he'll be able to fight back as soon as the final bandage was gone. He wouldn't admit it to him, but his burns finally being healed and getting the bandages off felt nice, less pain as well as he felt less restricted.

The cloth was finally released and joined the rest on the floor below.

"There that must be much better now, isn't it?" Joey asked Bendy. He still kept him held to the table. He was enjoying overpowering him very much.

The demon didn't respond at first, still caught up in his fears and worries of what will come soon enough.

"Isn't it?" the man repeated, firmly. He pressed the horn in his hold to the table more.

Bendy struggled again, helpless to protect himself. His head started to hurt from being pressed against the table. He knew it was due to him not paying attention to hear the question asked of him. Through his fear he managed to recall the question that fallen to his numb ear holes, and he nodded as hard as he could under the strong grip. He really wish that Boris or someone would come save him soon! Surely someone must have heard something!

"You're so good, my pet," Joey praised him. He allowed the force he was using to lessen, letting the demon relax a bit from his head being pressed to the table so hard. He placed his other hand on the toon's flank. "Now, I'm going to help you sit up and you won't try ANYTHING as I check your pastern."

The demon nodded in agreement. He didn't like his position and would be so grateful for a new one.

"Very good," He praised once more. Carefully, he helped Bendy back to sit in his chair. He was suspicious when the darling didn't fight as he set him back down in his seat.

Bendy laid back in the chair, panting. He was trying to get his breath again. He was a good boy, he played the role he was ordered, just like in the cartoon. He adjusted to offer his injured pastern to the man.

The human stepped back at the gesture of the hoof. He glanced up at it's owner, trying to see if he could read the toon's face for any tricks. He was cautious as he kneeled down before the hurt limb. He looked at the toon for any more betrayal before he dared to touch the limb.

His chest rose and fell, his bowtie still managed to stay tied in it's spot somehow, peeking from under the filthy cloth. His eyes were pinched closed, as he was doing breathing exercises to catch his breath and calm his rapid heart beat. It was entirely possible that he was trying to will the erection away, yet was failing cause they aren't so easily dismissed.

Joey carefully gripped the injured pastern, and pinched it's sides gently in his grip.

The demon breathed sharply in pain from the pinch and even tried to take his leg back out of instinct reaction from the pain.

The man refused to release the limb as he was still checking the amount of damage. He allowed a slight retreat of the limb, allowing him to relax it again, before testing elsewhere along the pastern. He could feel that something was disturbed in the limb, which probably was misa-lined from it's normal spot when the toon stood on it, therefore created a limp in his step. He really hoped that his anger didn't cause Bendy to have a broken leg if he kept using it. This definitely has to be kept a secret as well as cared for very tenderly. He frowned, got sad from a thought that he might not ever see Bendy dance again if his leg would grow worse. But the damage didn't feel like much, just a simple, little pull of something, hopefully. Surely, his body could rea-line what was moved out of place on its own instead of him needing surgery for it. If he needed surgery than he wouldn't be able to dance for sure after that.

"Alright Bendy, I think-" Mr.Drew began before he was kicked straight in the face with a powerful kick of two boot clothed goat hooves in unison. The man collapsed from the force, face to the side. There was a bit of blood that started to pour out onto the floor.

The demon didn't soak in his victory too long. Yet he smirked, feeling proud of himself that he was able to kick in the monster's face. Even if his sore pastern was crying in pain, he felt to proud to let the pain stop him. He got off the chair and went for the door. He felt dread as he finally got to see that the lever was missing! He was trapped inside! It couldn't be opened from the outside, unless someone knew where the secret button was! He didn't have a voice! Even if he manage to get anyone's attention, they wouldn't know where to look for the button and most likely leave him frustrated and believing it was all a prank that Bendy wanted a good laugh from.

He did his best to not go into complete panic mode even though, he began to drip and that he was trembling. He looked back at Joey.

The man was still unconscious on the floor, bleeding out of his face from the damage the toon managed to do. It was clear that bones were broken where the hooves kicked cause his face wasn't as balanced as it was before the kick. He even lost some teeth. There were at least two laying in the pooling, red blood on the light wood floor.

His destabilizing retreated as he was relieved the human was still out. He refocused himself and started to search the room for the missing lever. He grew worried again, as he couldn't find it! Where the hell did the man hide it?! He kept searching. Since it wasn't in the main room, Bendy checked the other rooms for it.

~~

He didn't know how long it took but he finally found it. He was so caught up in finding it, that he started to kiss it, and held it in the air as he cheered silently, crying in joy. For once, he could escape before torture!

He tensed up as he felt the air around him suddenly grow cold. This made him hug the lever to his chest as his heart was racing again. He felt his pouring, dripping ink come back as he feared what was that mysterious cold air that was surrounding him. He shivered as it felt like the air was trying to pull him away, maybe encouraging him to get away now! His teeth clenched in terror, scared to remember that he was still trapped with the man. He didn't know his status! He clenched his eyes closed, clenching the lever firmly. Tears streamed down his face as he turned for the bedroom's open door way and bolted through it.

The freezing air was hugging him all over, clinging to him like a leech. He couldn't get out of its hold. He was passing the bathroom by when he ran into something strong, warm, clothed, and squishy. The freezing air finally vanished as he collapsed to the floor.

He laid there, too scared to see what stood in his way. He was clenching the lever to his chest, praying that it wasn't the only other creature in the house!

"Bendy, Bendy, Bendy," That deep, manly voice scolded him.

The toon trembled afraid, still not looking, crying as his fears were confirmed it was Joey, and he was awake and not pleased with his creation.

"Why must you be so difficult? No one is coming in, no one is LEAVING." The man scolded. He spat out what blood didn't dry up from his nose and mouth, well it was a mix of spit and blood. His face did hurt like hell, but he wasn't going to let his naughty little boy get away. He grabbed the lever in the toon's tense hands and fought him a bit over it. He growled, and placed a shoe on his belly to keep him down.

The demon was trembling and fought so much to keep the lever in his hands even though he'd lose it. Tears still running, pants were heavy, and winced as he was stepped on. He kicked his legs uselessly trying to get free but couldn't. His breath hitched, hiccuped a sob as the lever was torn from his gloved hands. His hands retreated in fear, laying on his chest. He could feel his racing heart vibrate through his weak, clenched fists. He shouldn't have celebrated! He should have ran! He cursed himself for being such an idiot! Now, he trapped himself even more. Not only was his creator pissed at him, but Bendy broke his once handsome face.

There was a clang as the lever must have been thrown away.

"Get up!" His creator ordered. He removed his shoe from him.

Bendy obeyed still in distress. His drippy ink was still running as he was so scared. But maybe if he was a good boy, then maybe he'll get a warning, and he could be free from the man's presence.

"Get in the bathroom," The man growled. He wasn't playing around anymore.

The toon tried to enter the bathroom, yet being blinded from the ink pouring down from his forehead, he walked straight into the door frame. He winced, stepping back from it, as he tried to get his bearings to see.

"Oh my god!" The human growled. He grabbed the small male by the arm and guided him roughly through the door way before releasing him.

The poor thing winced from the fury in the man and cried out silently as his arm was taken roughly and he was tossed into the room. His boots got caught up when he was trying to walk as he was pulled and that caused him to trip into the room and collapse on the floor.

Bendy got a rush of energy to scoot farther into the room when he heard the man entering behind him. He trembled so horribly. He couldn't imagine what the man wanted to do in the bathroom.

"You need to calm down already," Joey told him, still mad.

The demon was trying so hard to calm down so he could at least get his air back, yet he was too afraid that caused everything to be so much harder on him. He was so close! So close to victory and lost it! What did he do to deserve such punishment?! Such damnation?!  
"You seriously aren't going to keep crying like that stupid goat girl are you?" The man questioned, annoyed. He was sick of Bendy and Pilgor being cry babies. "I thought you weren't a cry baby, but I guess you proved me wrong!"

His gloved fists clenched. One raised to wipe his never ending stream of tears as the other was on the floor. His body curled as much as it could as he stayed in a sitting position. He hated being accused of being a cry baby. He hated crying in general, it felt painful rather than relieving, and causing him to have short of breath. But he couldn't fight all the cries he has been having cause he was afraid, and he knew that Joey was well aware of that. He was teasing him, mocking him, trying to tear him down. Why couldn't it have just been an innocent lunch and then he'd leave?!

"If you're going to be a baby, I'll treat you like one!" His creator said. He approached him and scooped the toon in his arms. He held him like one would do a baby, yet his arms were are spaced out more, since Bendy was much bigger than a baby.

Bendy was tired and defeated. He didn't have the strength to fight again. His tears lessened as they grew thin on production. He allowed himself to be cradled by his abuser. Only blushing from embarrassment as his only act of defiance.

The man started to sing a lullaby in a gentle, calm tone. The song was so sweet, so calming as well as the tone it was sung in. He even rocked the toon gently in his arms.

The demon's eyes felt heavy as his body was spent of energy. The song was so kind to him, it coaxed him to nuzzle his face into the man's chest as well as drape his arms in a weak hug around his strong, firm shoulders. He didn't want to feel so calm, but after all the stress and panic, being calmed was so pleasant, even though it was the man that caused him to freak out and calm down.

Joey was happy that Bendy wasn't fighting. It seemed he fought out of fear and whatever energy he had in him. Yet now, in this moment, it nearly made the man forgive him for smashing a part of his face. Just nearly tho. He glanced up to the broken mirror. He distantly wondered what the boys did that caused the mirror to be cracked, yet he didn't let it bother him. No what bothered him was seeing his horrific reflection.

His cheek was caved in a bit as well as swollen and bruising from the attack earlier and his nose was a bit crooked now. He had a split lip on the left corner of his mouth. There was dried, cracked stream of blood that streaked down from his nose, as well as some coming from his lips before it had dried by the time he woke up. He had nearly bitten his tongue off during the attack, and had lost more than two teeth. Some teeth gotten in his throat, so when he woke up gasping in pain, and he accidentally swallowed them down. His face hurt, stinging, constant pain. He swore he could even make out bits of broken bone pointing out of some broken skin. He wasn't as handsome as he used to be. He worried if doctors couldn't even fix his face cause he couldn't live with this deformation. His nose wasn't right anymore, causing breathing through it to burn so much. It was nearly collapsed he was almost as noseless as his young creation.  
His rage rose up again as he stared at the reflection of Bendy in the mirror. It was resting so peacefully, all neat and tidy, pretty fine with deforming him. Attacking him earlier as well. "Wakey, wakey," He whispered to the demon softly, calmly.

The toon barely stirred until he felt a nudge from an arm holding him. He didn't realize he gone into a light slumber. He was still waking up. The arms ran him down on the edge of a sink, and he reached out as if he didn't want the hold to end just yet. Like a baby reaching out for it's retreating parent. Yet he didn't argue when the hold ended, letting his arms rest in his lap.

"Help your old man get out of his bloody shirt won't you?" The man tried to calmly, and without sounding all stuffy. He easily gotten his shoes and socks off himself. He waited for the toon to respond.

In his sleep daze, the demon helped unbutton the dress shirt before him. He leaned his head against the man's chest as he helped out and even pulled out what he could of the shirt that was tucked into his slacks. He closed his eyes when he was done, listening to the man's relaxing heart beat.

"Thank you Bendy," He whispered. He turned his head and caught a cough of blood in the elbow of his dress shirt. He sighed it off, and removed the rest of the shirt before working on removing his pants. He was happy he could be so civil with demon this time. But again, his charm powerful.

The toon wasn't fully awake again and aware until he was shoved harshly to the mirror a few minutes later. Now, he was aware, confused, and scared, he struggled against the reflective surface. He really hope it wouldn't get dislodged and cut his face open.  
"What? You don't like the mirror? You don't like to face your mistakes? You don't like to face yourself and realize you're a whore?!" The man barked behind him. He was the one shoving him against the mirror. He yanked the toon back by a horn.

Bendy gasped out from pain of being shoved against the glass, to delightful, disgusting pleasure when his horn was pulled back. He started to cry anew. He forced by his creator to look at them both in the mirror. His heart raced as he knew he was going to be dragged into hell again. His creator wasn't as dashing as he was before. His ink heart felt like it was shattered as he was reminded that he was nothing more than a toy for the man and that he enjoyed himself as well. He felt a hot wash of shame and disgust come over him. He didn't wanna be dirty and he didn't wanna feel ashamed that his creator could hardly keep his wandering hands off of him. He clawed with both hands at the hand that held him still, twisted to face his ugly reflection.

"You are mine, Bendy! You belong to me, you can't ever escape me and don't you think you can," He told him.

The demon was shaking, he was so uncomfortable and ashamed. He was trapped in the man's hold. He wished he could get stronger, or at least enough to fight his attacker off. Yet all his attempts just amuse or anger the man. He was struggling with the hand holding his horn, that he didn't notice when his boots were swiped off making him kneel on the edge of the sink.

Joey easy freed him of his bowtie and the handkerchief. The man spun the levitating head around, so the crying face would have to stare at his now ugly face. "Do you like what you see? Are you proud of what you done?" He questioned him.

Bendy was having a hard time breathing cause he was so panicked and fearing the worse that was coming. He shook his head as fast as he could, answering as soon as he could. He didn't want to be thrown into the mirror if he didn't answer in time. He admitted him his head that Joey was a good looking man previously, yet he never felt attraction towards him. The man was lucky to have been born so attractive, yet now things changed for the worse. He wasn't handsome anymore and his creation wasn't proud of himself anymore.

"Funny, then why did you do it in the first place? You wanted your papa to lose his looks didn't you? You wanted your papa to not be happy anymore didn't you?"

The demon shook his head, pleading silently that someone or something would stop this. He was afraid of punishment, always has been afraid. Even more so that the punishment was to rape him and have him love it. 

"Really? You could have fooled me! I'll have to face people with this now. They'll see what you've done and I wouldn't blame them if they left you cause you're nothing more than a ticking time bomb and a whore. A small, little crybaby that causes so much trouble." He continued to attack the horned toon emotionally.

The inky waterworks were still going strong as the demon feared abandonment. He didn't want others to be scared of him, he didn't want to lose his friends! He couldn't handle his silent struggle under the vulture of a man. His friends were the ones that gave him strength to face the day and made him feel loved and welcomed. But he could have undone all that if Joey lets a rumor spread that his deformation was an unprovoked attack. He knew the man had a stronger influence over the others, so of course they would side with what the man told them and learn to be cautious of the cartoon demon.

"Shhh, hush now. You won't be unloved or abandoned by all," Mr.Drew coaxed him. His tone turned from anger to loving. "Remember you'll always have my love." With that the man started to kiss his victim. He pressed his face against his creation's, the ink skin was so soft and chill it soothed the ache in his mashed face.

In fear, Bendy kissed back too scared to try to bite him or something that would surely get him into even more trouble. He tried not to think of what was coming up soon. He let himself relax as much as he could in the kiss which went deeper. He felt Joey's tongue beckon his to come out and into his mouth. His grey tongue obeyed as much as he rather not. He was disgusted as his tongue found evidence that he harm the man's face horribly, finding missing teeth spots and how his broken cheek pulsed against his as they kept kissing and he got an after taste of blood.

The demon pulled himself back out of the kiss, despite being deadly afraid for the copper after taste was so distasteful! He turned his head to spit out what little of the blood gotten into his mouth as well as taking a nervous breather.

The man didn't mind giving him a chance to catch his breath as well, since his nose wasn't working he could only breathe through his mouth. He certainly was a twin with his creation breathing wise. He watched as the toon had a silent fit over the taste of blood. "So you don't like blood? Funny cause I'd think a demon would enjoy blood of humans very much."

The horned creature shook his head getting over having the bad taste in his mouth now. He didn't like blood! It was horrible! He also knew he wasn't a real demon monster, he was a cartoon demon! He wouldn't like blood any more than any other creature! He kept trembling, fearing for the next step.

"Well, make it up to me by looking at us in the mirror as I take you," Joey ordered him.

Bendy turned his head around to look at the mirror. His eyes wide, teary eyed and full of unmatched fright. His head can move like an owl's. He felt so numb as he adjusted so his flanks were standing the right amount apart to keep him stable while, his upper half leaned on the mirror. His lips quivering in fear as he knew the man couldn't have brought that goo he was so kind to use the first time. His back was sore from how he was posed, knew he couldn't change it or things could get worse for him.

"Oh Bendy," His creator moaned. He was right behind him, nearly lined up perfectly. He let himself grind against him, taking in the feel of his soft, goat like fur. His erection had been ready for so long. All the way back when he was thinking of taking him on the table, punishing him with dish shards in his face, yet it did take a dive when he went unconscious. It took him a while after waking up to remember that he still had a prey and that it needed to be taught a lesson.

The toon was trembling frightened to feel when he'd be raped dry. He was struggling to keep himself stable for his abuser but he had to force himself to keep his form to not anger him further.

"Aw, you're such a sweet boy now for your papa." The man purred to him. He was still teasing from behind, as much as he was eager, he enjoyed to torment him more.

He nodded trying to avoid any more trouble.

"Why are you being soooo good now? Didn't you like fighting me?"

He shook his head hard. He didn't like having to fight, but he did it from fear, he had to fight to save himself. Though fighting only ended up in punishment.

"Aw, you can stop shaking, it's alright, papa's here." Joey coaxed him. He reached in front of Bendy and stroked his ink erection.  
Suddenly Bendy jerked, and nearly sent his horns into the mirror if only the man didn't grab one and pull him back from the mirror. The ink creature panted for air and in pleasure from his growing erection and his horn getting grabbed. He didn't have the energy to move away. His arms were limp on his sides. His back was arched harshly from the save of nearly breaking the mirror. He hated being so easily controlled caused by lust that coursed through his figure.

His eyes closed, mouth small, mouthing silent cheers as he was aroused by the tender touching hand. It was impossible not to cave in, for the man knew his triggers and he was his toy, no matter how unwilling he was.

"For someone so small, you can sure grow to a big size," His creator praised him for getting a full on erection.

Bendy blushed, he was charmed by the compliment yet felt the layers of dirt on him for not denying it.

"Now, I'm going to let your horn go and you'll get back into your spot for me cause you love me don't you?" He said. He let go of the toon's horn, giving him freedom to get back into place, which he did.

The toon nodded, maybe to say that he loves Joey back. He was braced on the mirror.

"Remember you have to watch, and let's try extra hard not to break the mirror." Mr.Drew reminded him. 

The ink creature panted, he nearly forgot that. That he'll have to stare at them as much as he could while getting attacked. He nodded to show he was listening and looked dead straight into his reflection's eyes.

The human moaned, a look of pleasure crossed his features as he got lined up, gently press on the tight ring of dark muscle. He grabbed Bendy's flanks, grinning. He was sure his demon would enjoy himself for goat do have sex in this position, aside from the receiving one not standing to take it. He thrusted in, forcing his large erection to go through the tight tunnel.

Bendy collapsed on entry. Tears streamed his face as he felt his butt hole was torn clean open by the invader. The invader was so large, strong, and dry. He trembled, forcing himself to climb his elbows back to laying against the mirror. He was scared but looked anyways. Joey wasn't moving in him deeper yet, but raw pleasure was all over his face. The poor thing was hoping it could get over quickly, yet he now was wishing for the opposite as pain would increase if the speed did. He tried to be relaxed as possible, but he couldn't help being as tense as he was. He could only hope there wouldn't be after torture for not being "ready" to take him.

"So t-tight," His abuser growled. The pressure engulfing his erection was incredible as it was very painful. Sure, he broke the ring with ease, but the tunnel was so snuggle, he wasn't sure if he could move. "B-Bendy..."

The toon froze as he heard his name beckoned needily. He was scared as he realized it was a call for him to try to help out. He didn't know how he could do that! He didn't know how his guts melted last time! He couldn't force any fluids to happen. If he could, he would have done it already for his own sake after being impaled drily. He breathed in and out a shake breath, as he could only think of one other way. He had his regrets in advance, and thrust back.

The man moaned out with a choked up sounding throat. That movement, aw, just fabulous as he got in some more, meanwhile his creation moaned mutely in pain mostly, sickening despite the pain it feel so good.

No matter that brief moment of bliss, Bendy knew pain would be waiting for him. He couldn't take the man like this, it was impossible. It was so dry, either of them could barely move. He was positive he was trapped on the man's cock as well, how dry it was. He was sure Joey was aware that he couldn't move on his own, despite having forced his way as far as he did! He closed his tear stained eyes, clenching his fists on the mirror, held his breath and squeezed the intruder as hard as he could.

Joey moaned, throwing his head back. A pleased smile crossing his smashed face. He's a creative and clever one, the man praised him mentally. He thought for a moment to get angry over this, yet it felt so amazing as well, as might get some fluids out so they could enjoy themselves, that he couldn't feel mad. No, he felt very proud. "Dirty boy you are..."

Bendy kept up trying to get him to at least pre cum, even if it's thin, it'd be better than dry. He panted heavily, he couldn't cry anymore, again being out of tears. His face twisted from disgust to nervous pleasure as his thoughts were filthy of the man would be able to ram into him like he did the first time. Hitting that one spot that seem to erupt with pleasure. He whimpered those horrible but horny delicious thoughts plagued him, exciting him sexually as well as somehow getting him the clench harder.

"Ahh," His creator choked out as he felt the surge hit him with a specific clench just right, that made him start to pre cum.

The demon thanked anything that allowed the man to release some cum, drenching his inners with slick fluid. He exhaled heavily the breath he had been holding it.

Finally Joey was able to move with the aid of the thin coat of sperm juice inside his beloved demon. He leaned forward and kissed the back of his head as a thank you.

Bendy, on the other hand, felt so vile. He had to do it though so he wouldn't be trapped against the mirror for the rest of the day. He stayed in his spot, allowing the man to use him.

Mr.Drew was thrusting extremely rough, so violently into him. He was enjoying himself, even though the pre cum flow had ended, there was still slick trapped against the tunnel by his dick so it stayed well wet.

Bendy pressed his forehead against the mirror, freeing his arms from bracing him, so his gloved fingers could claw at his own face, as he panted, mouth open, tongue out, twitching, and twirling. The fabric of his gloves prevented him from marking up his face yet he wanted some pain to deal with the pleasure. The only other pain he could get was looking at himself being plowed from behind by the mirror's view. He knew this whole thing would haunt him as much if not worse than his first rape. But in the moment he couldn't care. He could only imagine why humans have sex is cause the rush and pleasure was such a treat.

Maybe he went crazy as he felt himself met up with the thrusts.

His human partner groaned out in appreciation.

The demon was still an amazing star, not like he used to be, but he was learning his new talents that were horrible and filthy as he knew he shouldn't like it, yet the pleasure was so devilishly good. His mouth would cry out in mute cheers and silent praises as his pleasure center was nailed repeatedly. His legs shook, the heat, the pulsing, the thrusting and receiving all built up, and finally his erection erupted with ejaculation.

The stream was strong, hitting him so hard. It painted the reflective surface before him in white, random streaks as it splashed his body and gotten the sink top as well when it's flow slowed to an ended.

"Aw, you painted papa a picture," Joey cooed from behind. He was impressed with the spray of his toy this time that it been so big.  
Numb and spent Bendy nodded, trying to catch his breath after his release. He saw how dirty he made the mirror, and couldn't help but feel proud over it. His cheeks flushed grey as he felt another erection growing. He wasn't sure if he hoped for less or more than three releases in this session.

"Hehe," The man chuckled, followed by a moan, "You still need to practice your aim though. But the amount, just right." He announced in his pleasure daze as he continued to pound him. His ink blood getting on him, yet the man didn't care.

The demon's eyes fell half lidded, grinning of pleasure and pain from all the bucks. He couldn't tell if he had a naughty side that was craving all of this haunting attention from the man, or if it was his normal self eager to be played with. It was all a blur being drunk with raw feelings of the sexual assault. "No, no, no...." He mouthed repeatedly between pants, as he watched himself being torn apart with the aid of the mirror.

"Aw, what do you mean by "no", my darling? You seem to be loving it as much as I am." Mr. Drew questioned. He was still in his wonderful daze, yet caught that his demon was refusing something and he was curious to what it could be. He groaned more, burying himself deep in him before retreating and repeating over and over.

"No, no, no...." Bendy mouthed out again. His face was overjoyed despite him trying to deny something. Maybe he was just caught up in all the motion that, he was pleading for it not to end.

"You rather this not end, is that it? That you want me to stay buried deep inside you, so you might feel very single detail of me to your heart's content?" His creator threw some guesses out there. He kept his flow of thrusts up, cause he couldn't deny himself to stay still and not make the body quiver and tingle all over hunger for him.

He moaned out as he thought over what he guessed, and couldn't deny that sounded incredible with how soft and strong Bendy felt around him. Sex was so much fun to do, yet there's other things to do. "I'm so sorry, my darling, but our dances can't last forever. You feel much to good to resist you much longer." He moaned out of pleasure and sadness. He kissed the demon again. "But just because we finish one dance doesn't mean, there won't be another in the future." He whispered to him lovingly. He groaned as he came hard in his toon.

The ink creature tried to claw the mirror in pleasure from feeling the man's cum filling his ass up. He snatched one of his creator's hands with his free one, and made him hold his flank.

Joey chuckled as he was drawn out of his orgasm. He found that motion so naughty and pleasing, to know that his creation didn't want to part just yet. "Hush now, we're done for now, but I'll always return to my shining star. " He coaxed him and kissed the back of his head again. He slowly removed himself from the toon.

Tears were in Bendy's eyes again, as he pouted at his abuser, slowly awakening from his sexual haze, to give him a frustrated glare by the mirror. His glare grew harsh, he bared his teeth as he watch through the mirror that the man was getting dressed. The bastard really was through with him. Mocking him, to finish just before he would let his creation reach his high once more.

"It has been outstanding, but I really need to go home early and schedule an appointment for my face." The man told him finishing getting dressed again, all tidy and proper. Yet he gave the small male a glare.

That stroke fear into Bendy, as he was scared to get beaten out of nowhere for having broken the man's face.

Mr. Drew giggled, amused he gave him terror so easily. "You are simply to entertaining, my darling." He grinned. "Well, enjoy the rest of your day now and I look forward to our next encounter." He gave him a wink before he turned and made his leave.

Bendy felt a whirlwind of mix emotions as he stared in the eyes of his reflection through the ink cum streaks. All happened so fast, and there'll be more to come. The question was if he could withstand the forecast that Joey would bring to him.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joey is fucked up, no longer in the head anymore. Yet doing such damage might not go well for the little demon in the long run. And what was that mysterious chill that visited Bendy in this chapter?
> 
> Can you guess it?
> 
> Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed! Comments are always welcome! :D


	7. Mysterious Messes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boris comes home to a strange sight, only to find Bendy laying in the bathroom, refusing to get up on his hooves with his clothes are tossed all over the place. This catches the wolf off guard, concerns him, yet must call on a janitor's help.

"Bendy?" Boris's voice called out from the main room.

The demon was still trapped in his thoughts, he didn't even hear when Joey left or when Boris entered, how long has he been staring at his reflection being self loathing?

The wolf scratched the top of his head in confusion from finding broken bowls on the floor, the table had an empty milk bottle, dirty spoon, dirty fork, a dirty bowl, and another tub of ice cream on it, the mess of ink covered bandages on the floor, and a dark red stain on the floor near the table. What on Earth happened? He wasn't even sure if his friend was home. He was careful to avoid the red stain and the broken pieces of bowls as he made his way deeper into their little home. Sure, there was food on the table, yet he wasn't tempted for it. He was more concerned if his friend was okay with what he found so far.

There was a thud from the bathroom, that alerted Boris from investigating the stove.

"Bendy?" He called again. His ears folded back as he felt worried. He slowly approached the hall's arch way, peeking in, he didn't see anything in the hall. Well, his ears perked up curiously when he spotted some tiny amounts of that red stain was in the hall. He went up, kneeled, down, touched it with his gloved hand, yet the stuff was dry. His face twisted in a confused expression, not knowing what it was. Why was it in their house?

"Ben-?" He started to call out again, when he looked into the bathroom and noticed that the demon was stomach down on the floor.  
Bendy was grinning nervously at him, trying to keep his blush from burning his cheeks. He was trying to look casual in the pose he fallen in. His elbows propped him up as his hands were holding his head in the wolf's direction. He was trying to ignore his still raging erection, and sadly it didn't help any seeing his friend while he was aroused. It made him think of Boris in such dirty ways, making him imagine the wolf unclothed, and with his own set of balls and penis. Which he was positive the wolf lacked. He clenched his eyes closed and shook his head in his hands, trying to make those thoughts leave. Tears streaked his face as the thoughts grew worse instead.

The wolf was surprised, he had no clue what was going on. His friends clothes and a handkerchief had been tossed away in the room a good while back. He was speechless as his friend began to cry even though he was in kind of a perky pose. He sniffed as he smelt an odd scent coming from the bathroom. Cautiously he entered, staying low. His ears that were folded down in concern flew up, as he noticed their broken mirror was covered in some kind of fluid that looked to have the same consistence of ink. His nose told him that mysterious substance was the source of the odd smell.

"B-Bendy?" He tried to ask his pal again. His ears lowered as he felt bad for the demon. He wish he knew why he was crying, why there were odd stains in their main room, why were there broken bowls, and what was on their mirror. He crawled over to him, being more silent on his hands and knees. He started to reach out a caring hand for the little fella.

Yet the blushing, upset male just back handed it away without even seeing it approaching, as if that was a normal reaction or he could tell somehow where the hand was coming from. His grin was so forced to be wide and happy, as he hiccuped crying.

Boris's hand retreated after it was slapped away. He frowned. He thought that wouldn't be too much, he understood that hugging this morning was a horrible mistake he made, yet he was denied to even touch his pal's shoulder out of worry. He wasn't sure what else to do. He exhaled, trying to stay calm and changed his pose, so he was sitting criss cross with his hands in his lap. He'll let Bendy gather himself before he'll press him for some answers. He could clean up the messes he found, yet he felt his little buddy needed him more right now.

Bendy shook his head gently, still letting out cries with a grin on his face.

The wolf knew that wasn't a happy grin. He could tell from the distress over the white face to see right through that fake smile. It tried to masquerade as one of Bendy's cheerful ones, but was failing greatly. Was it the nightmare he mentioned? Or did he sleep earlier, have another nightmare, and went to the bathroom to deal with it? And why was it about Joey? Those thoughts were plaguing the wolf all day.

Boris was starting to regret leaving Bendy to go have fun today, but he thought that he would show up at some point. The ice cream breakfast was good, and it was nice of a cartoonist, Papa Drew, and Pilgor to make the ice cream. Well, he thought a cartoonist had helped out with it, since cartoon food isn't naturally occurring in the real world. So to get it a cartoonist has to draw it, and then Papa Drew sends it through the ink machine or something like that to make it. Ah, why question it, Pilly might have had some fun when she helped out. Though she was crying. Maybe she gotten hurt and just kept crying over it?

He shook his head, noted that his friend still wasn't moving from his spot, not a change of pose either. He thought it was weird, but then again, Bendy was an odd creature himself. The wolf went back to thinking over the day.

~~~flashback~~~

Sammy was in a good mood cause Susie was in the studio. Everyone knew they liked each other a lot and that she made Sammy less grumpy with being so cheerful. The wolf left himself into the music director's office.

The man didn't notice, as he was hard at work at his desk and most likely used to hearing his door being opened so much that he didn't care to look towards his guest cause they barely stay, only coming in for the pump control switch.

Boris went up to the man, his eyes flickered as he picked up on a gentle tune the human was humming. The wolf smiled, it sounded like a nice tune, most likely will be on the show. He had his clarinet in his gloved hand. It was a gift from Papa Drew after he had been in the real world for a while. "Sammy?"

"Boris?" Sammy replied. He stopped working, turning around, and smiling up at the toon. He still couldn't believe it, Boris the Wolf in inky flesh in his office. The wolf being the height of an average human male, yet skinny than anyone the man knew. He couldn't think of how Mr.Drew managed to bring the boys to life. He could only guess it was some kind of spell the man used. He couldn't imagine that his boss would be into witchcraft nor would he have the time right? It was probably that strange, loud machine upstairs. It was so odd. 

He frowned when he took notice of the bandages. "B-Boris, what happened?"

The wolf frowned sadly. He glanced away. He still felt bad about startling his friend and getting them hurt.

"It's okay, you can tell me later. I'm just glad you seem alright. You're okay, aren't you?" The music director questioned worried. He didn't wanna make the toon remember anything painful, but he couldn't help to at least ask to show his concern.

The tall toon nodded, his big snout bobbing as he nodded.

"Okay then." He replied. He chose not to press any harder. He cared for his black and white overall wearing friend, yet he knew he couldn't handle it if Boris broke down, crying and hugging him on his lap. The toons aren't weightless as they seem, they do have their own weight. So having to comfort a full size Boris on his lap would be like the equivalent of having a full size man sitting on his lap. He started to turn back towards his desk, maybe he's visiting to chill in a corner and the man could work on, yet paused when he noticed the instrument in the wolf's gloved hand. A grin came to his face as he turned to face him again. "You're here for some fun?"

Boris nodded his head, and his tail was wagging.

Sammy chuckled, the toon was so uplifting and reminded him of a dog, a tall, bipedal lean built dog tho. "You can help me with this new tune. I tried to hum it, but I can't tell from that if it'll be any good. So it getting played be just what I needed!"

The toon nodded, agreeing to help out. He didn't care what songs he played. By now he had learned all their old tunes, and even began learning some of Alice's songs as well, despite most of the songs were meant for a band to play. The wolf enjoyed learning to play all the songs, as well as hanging out with his friends in the music department.

The man took the sheet he finished off his desk and put it on the music sheet stand that was near his desk.

The wolf approached the stand, got his clarinet in both his hands, and started to read the song. He inhaled, bringing the bit to his lips and started to play what he was reading on the page.

~~~flashback over~~~

His tail wagged over the floor at the memory. He got to help out Sammy a bunch after he was brought to the real world. Sure at first meeting the workers was intimidating, but finding that most are nice, the toons were happy and eager to make friends with all the humans. Later on they went to the recording room, when the band wasn't using it, and Boris showed Susie that he learned a new song. The woman was delighted from how happy the wolf was, yet was concerned about the bandages. So they gotten him paper and a pen so he could explain that he caused and accident that happened that morning.

~~~flashback~~~

Susie hugged Boris after reading the message he wrote cause he wasn't unhappy anymore, he was sad. "Aw Boris you didn't do anything wrong! You were just trying to help I'm sure he knows that now." She told him to comfort him.

The wolf hugged her back. He needed a hug despite his burns stinging under the ink stained bandages. He nuzzled his face over her shoulder, his nose getting tickled in her hair. Her hair smelled so nice, like fresh fruit! The scent helped comfort him as he knew she was his friend, aside from being a woman. They still were friends. He knew she was right, that he was sad over nothing, Bendy always manages to forgive him.

~~~flashback over~~~

Boris was brought out of his memories when he heard snapping. He blinked a few times before he realized it was Bendy snapping his fingers at him.

He was done crying, still laying stomach down, with a fake grin on his face.

The wolf couldn't understand how that pose was comfortable for him. He sure it doesn't feel good on Bendy's goat legs. Speaking of that, he did notice his pal had a limp earlier, how'd that happen? He refocused on the demon, who was currently waving at him for attention. He nodded to let him know, he noticed the gestures and was focusing on him.

The fake smile turned into a genuine one.

That glow of happiness in his pal, made the wolf feel better.

The half goat toon turned his head away from his buddy and gave him a "go away" gesture with a hand.

He gave the demon a confused look. Go away? Why? "Ben-?" He start to say yet another gesture stopped him.

The smaller toon covered his gloved his over his ear holes that were below his horns on either side of his head, yet kept a smile on his face. Then he gestured to be silent, with closing his fingers together and putting a single finger against his smile.

Be quiet? The wolf thought confused. He wasn't understanding. Bendy was being more odd than normal.

Bendy cupped an ear hole with his hand, keeping up a fake grin.

Listen, Boris understood that gesture. Maybe he should had paid attention that trying to figure out things for himself, cause it seemed like his friend wanted to explain something.

Bendy pointed his thumb over his shoulder, towards the dirty mirror, blushing very hard.

Did he make that mess? The taller toon questioned himself after seeing the demon's face light up with a dark shade of grey. He looked at the dirty mirror.

Whatever that coated it, it was sliding down the flat surface.

Boris was still confused over whatever that was. But he looked down to his friend for the next hint.

The little guy made a gesture of wiping something in the air.

"Bendy," His housemate said, finally understanding. Bendy wanted to get the mess cleaned up! He slapped a hand to his face, he should have guessed that first! He let his hand fall to the floor, frowning over at his pal.

Not once has Bendy moved out of that pose nor has he stopped blushing. Yet the grin seemed to be filled with glee again, his head bobbing gently side to side, as if he was listening to a song in his head. At least he seemed more at peace.

The wolf frowned, he didn't like having his limited speech. Humans could talk all they like, yet he can only say names or boo. It probably be simpler if he was completely mute like Bendy and Pilly. Right now, he wish he could ask his friend everything, and why there's messes in the house. But he couldn't! Being a special kind of mute-non-mute was getting pretty annoying in his opinion now.  
Boris nodded, giving a slight bow towards the demon. He got to his feet and looked down at him, expecting him to get up too.

But nope, the little guy stayed put in his position. He was smiling big still having a greyed out face from his blush and he gestured for the other to get moving. He shook his head towards his friend's unknown question if he was gonna get up. He just kept gesturing to "leave me behind and get going".

The standing toon exhaled at his mysterious pal. He clearly wouldn't get answers yet. Maybe if the house gets cleaned up, he can get some answers from the little fella. With that thought, he turned and left the bathroom, heading out to get some supplies from Wally Franks.

By now, workers were wrapping up their daily tasks and preparing to get home. The wolf passed several workers that heading for the exit. He knew where the exits were, a perk for living at the studio, he learned the place's design. He wasn't tempted to leave tho. He knew his home was the studio, and that outside it was unknown! He didn't want to explore the unknown alone. He'd do it with another if they wanted. But now's not the time to worrying over what could be outside this wooden walls, while he was heading to find the janitor.

It took him a while, but he found the janitor, Wally Franks. He is always here after hours for an extra hour or two, cause of all the ink messes whenever the pipes would give out.

"Oh! Boris, I wasn't expecting to see you on this level. What's up?" Wally asked. The man looked tired, bored, and stressed over the amount of work he had. One man for a large studio. But that one man takes pride in maintaining the whole place's cleanliness no matter how short it lasts.

"Wally," He replied. He pointed to the mop in the man's hands and to the bucket full of filthy ink water.

"Huh? My mop and bucket? There's something that needs to get cleaned up?" He asked confused. He knew the toons aren't cruel to cause messes for him to clean up. But that doesn't mean mistakes can't happen.

Boris rubbed the back of his head with a gloved hand, glancing away. He wasn't sure if Bendy wanted the janitor to come clean up, yet the human might be the best for it. Because the wolf had no idea how to clean up the red stains or that white stuff. He looked sad as he hoped the demon wouldn't mind.

"Wait a minute, is this a prank? Did that little devil do a prank and now I have to clean it up?" Wally asked, his tone was annoyed now. He gave the wolf a suspicious glare. As much as the boys were a delight to have in the studio, cleaning up after Bendy's pranks was one of the things the man hated most.

This accusing alarmed the wolf and he shook his head fast. No, that wasn't the case this time!

The janitor sighed, and he rubbed his eyes with one hand. "Sorry, it's just I'm sick of working after hours. It was bad enough Mr.Drew called me and ordered me to work early today. He had an mess of black ink in his office. And it was weird, it wasn't like puddles of ink, but that ink was dragged across the floor and smeared all over a vent and wall. It was so weird, I don't know what he did to get ink in his office like that." The man rambled, recalling what he was called out of bed for. He thought it would have been an easy little clean, yet no, there was a lot of black ink in that office. He shook his head, dismissing the memory. It wasn't anything like Mr.Drew told him. But he couldn't shake off the feeling that wasn't the case. How that ink was placed couldn't have been placed there or burst from a pipe, no, it was marked there some other way. But he couldn't think of what could have caused it.

Boris's ears perked up listening to the janitor's rant. He was puzzled about the mess the man described to him. Pilgor, him, and Bendy are the only ink creatures. Pilly is mostly white, so that leaves it to the boys, being the black ink ones. Yet he knew he was sleeping, he got to bed soon after dinner. So that could only mean that it was Bendy that caused that mess. The wolf frowned. He didn't understand, Papa Drew was a good man, why would Bendy prank him and get ink smeared around his private office? It just didn't make sense.

"Anyways, kiddo, it's alright. I live to clean up messes, so what do you say we go back to your place and check out the problem?" The man broke through the toon's thoughts.

The wolf nodded in agreement. He didn't care anymore, if Bendy wanted Wally to come in their house, it's for the best that the man cleans up what they don't know what it is they need to clean.

The duo started to head for the boy's house. Wally had a dirty bucket and dirty mop yet, but he had a supply closet on each floor with fresh supplies.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boris is getting suspicious that something weird is happening and is his friend the cause of it? Also Wally will probably start to think his boss is more strange than he original thought after he sees the mess in the boy's house.
> 
> Oh, what will happen?! :O (I'm not sure entirely yet, but at least we gotten a chapter with more Boris in it :D)
> 
> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! Comments are welcome!


	8. Under a spell?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This hasn't been the best night for the boys, but hopefully it can't get any worse right? Hehe.

Boris stormed off after dinner. He was heading to bed, upset at his housemate. He tried to get answers from him, yet the little demon kept denying there was anything wrong and he was blaming Joey for some reason. When the wolf tried to ask about their creator the smaller toon boiled in anger and tears.

It was pretty bad when Boris brought Wally in for the messes. Yet by then the little horned creature was throwing a fit in their bedroom, an obvious message to give him space. It soon became clear that Bendy was mad that his friend got the janitor instead of supplies for the messes. Why did it matter so much if the janitor cleans it up? It's his job!

Since then, the dinner the duo had after Wally was done and left wasn't pleasant either. Bendy was acting so angry and distant and Boris was frustrated that he couldn't help out his friend with his problem. The wolf even thought it was insane when the little guy questioned if he was even his friend or if it was a lie! Their friendship a lie?! How?! They lived together since they joined the real world, they had no secrets, their relationship was like brothers. They were so close! But now, it seems their bond is unraveling from all the tension.

Bendy glared, crying as he watched his buddy storm off to their bedroom. He wasn't angry at Boris! But it seemed to come off that way! He didn't want his friend to be hurt! He was trying to protect him, no matter how much the voice in him was screaming out to just tell someone! He hiccuped as he sobbed. He was still so sore from the rape this afternoon and was pissed off at himself for keeping it to himself. The man was right, he was a ticking time bomb as much as he was a male whore. He trembled as he sat there crying.

He could still feel Joey's presence on him even though the man was surely miles away! He started to question if he could survive like this. If he returns, he'll be more violent towards him than before! The demon always screws up! The man was brave enough to attack him during the day, and leave behind evidence of his crime. That his victim had to lie about to Boris and Wally about why there was that mess! He blushed a dark shade of grey, remembering that the man had to clean up the streaks off the mirror. That was mortifying! He was so scared that the man knew what it was, yet didn't comment on it!

Wait, did that mean he cleaned Joey's office after the first attack?! D-Did Wally have to clean of Bendy's ink cum that gotten on the couch?!

His full stomach bubbled up, unhappy. To recall the attacks along with the janitor knowing what he was cleaning up, he felt bile rising up in him. He slapped his hands over his mouth, trying to keep it in. His thoughts were haunting him. Did Wally know what Joey was doing? Was he getting paid off to say silent about what he had to clean up? He wouldn't do that! No, Wally is a decent man! He'd tell someone if he thought something was up! But still, money to humans is so influential. With his sobbing mixed up with lacking oxygen and the puke ready to come out, the demon couldn't hold it back much longer. He raced as fast as he could to the bathroom, threw a stall open. He leaned over the toilet and puked.

Yep, his dinner was now in the toilet, along with some inky stomach acid.

His body quivered, he panted. His gloved hands were clenching the seat of the toilet. The tears streaming down his face as he stared blurry eyed at the content that had come out of him. His throat was so sore now, burnt from the stomach acid. He didn't want to feel all this pain.

Why, why the day after the first?

The small male didn't want to think he felt that good. He knows his ink form is soft, cause it's a weird mix of being liquid and solid at the same time. But if that what drove his creator to attack him, he wished he could change that so much. He knew he couldn't change his form tho, it'll always feel like a gently damp cloud of a towel.

The only thing he felt relief over is that he somehow managed to get rid of the erection that he was left with while Boris went to get the janitor. He had taken that chance to rush to their bedroom to hide his shame. He went to his cot, laying down on it, all curled up, having a mental breakdown and somehow, someway, the evil erection faded away on its own. That was relieving and maddening to him, causing him to throw a fit in their bedroom, not realizing that Wally and Boris had came back. But they didn't bother him at all, they allowed him to have his silent freak out of anger and throwing their books around the room.

The demon shook his head. He got the strength to go to an empty sink and wash his hands, of course using his stool to help him reach. He frowned about about his height all the sudden. Sure being small had it's perks, but so was being tall. Yet he doubt he could ever experience what it's like to be tall.

He hissed as he carefully climbed off the stool to the floor. His pastern was really hurting him now, running for the bathroom really strained it. But he still refused to get it checked out, it's sure to be fine! He can still walk! Well, kind of he developed a limp, but he couldn't help that!

He slowly went out to the main room and gathered the dirty dishes and stacked them so they could be cared for easier later. He wasn't in the mood to wash the dishes tonight. He eyed the tub of left over ice cream. His mouth was burning from getting sick. It wouldn't hurt to have some to calm the burn. He set the dirty slack aside on the stove's side counter. He returned to the table with a fresh spoon, and popped the lid off again. I'm so sorry Pilly, he thought as he couldn't resist to eat more of the ice cream. His tears ran dry as the creamy treat was so soothing, coaxing him to relax. It was so good he had several more bites before he forced himself to stop. But at the end of it, he felt a bit better, the burn was gone in him, the after taste was still present on his tongue, and he was full with another food since he couldn't keep his dinner in him.

Bendy put the lid back on. The tub was still pretty full tho, it's kinda surprising that Boris had finished off the same sized tub all by himself. He's so skinny, yet he loves food, such an odd combination.

The small toon didn't feel like going to bed yet since Boris and him had that fight. He didn't wanna see a hateful glare from the wolf. It was a scary enough glare when he did it on the show! But luckily back then, Boris soon was distracted by food, to let his anger melt away. He still felt disgusting, so why not try to shower?

He didn't bother leaving a note for Boris. It wasn't as if he'd get attacked when Joey isn't in the building anymore! That'd be the craziest and scariest if the man somehow managed to do that. He trembled in fear as he limped his way to the shower room, that disfigured face will be haunting him for the rest of his existence.

The sound of running water snapped him out of his fears and thoughts. The sound was coming from the shower room, it was the sound of a shower running. He even noticed the light was still on, when most of the lights were off on the floors Wally wasn't cleaning up on. He panted nervously, who could be showering? It's just them and Wally left right? He had to open the door to get in.  
The room was fairly big, it was like a bigger restroom, except it had a some shower stalls, since the toons lived at the studio, they needed to add this room so the toons could keep up their hygiene.

Bendy noticed there was one shower stall being used, not from seeing someone showering, but he could see the steam that rose up from the warm shower. He was tired and confused, he couldn't remember if there was someone who liked hot showers. He didn't know why, but he was just frozen in place.

He blushed as he approached the stall door that was in use, and gently knocked on it. He jumped back as he heard the skidding of hooves on the tile, splat as the thing hit the wall before splatting onto the water covered floor of the shower. His blush hardened, as he backed up, his hands covering his mouth. He had startled Pilgor!

His eyes widened and his flanks clenched together. Pilgor, his female goat friend. Water running down and off her dark horns, her ink fur matted down as she was drenched in water, her floppy ears hanging lower from the weight of the water on them, and the water cascading down her round body. Her hooves would shone from the clear fluid that rinsed her off. He shook his head violently. NO NO! I CAN'T THINK OF HER THAT WAY! I DON'T LIKE HER LIKE THAT! He had to shout in his head in panic, yet he could feel an erection trying to free itself from his flanks to stand out proudly.

The water that was running was now off, his heart beat rapidly as he heard the door click open. She was coming out! He couldn't let her see the filthy organ! He panicked looking around to hide. He ran for near by shower stall, tripping inside over the lip of the shower. Yet he managed to quickly get up despite the pain and get the stall locked behind him. He was scared. He let the organ hang free, since he couldn't move his legs without having it be free. He slowly backed up against the wall, watching for shadows below the gap in the stall's door.

Yes, it was Pilgor. Her wet drenched hooves and legs came into view soon enough. She stood there, dripping slightly, maybe she had a towel. She didn't move for a few minutes, maybe looking for who startled her.

Tears pricked his pie eyes as he felt ashamed for startling her. Normally, his prankster side wanted to show himself and laugh silently in her face for getting her so good. Yet, having a penis that was now erect, killed any glee he would have normally had from doing that. He couldn't let her see it, it was disgusting and vile. Sure it had pleasures that came with it, but it would be insane if she'd allowed him to approach her like that. No, he couldn't do that to her. He refused to let lust turn him into Joey! Pilly deserves better than that, and so does Boris!

~~

Pilgor had a small towel wrapped around her horns and was wrapped in a human sized towel, it covered up her body, keeping her from being freezing after her hot shower ended abruptly by a knock on her stall. Yeah, that made her jump she wasn't expecting it, and even caused her to slip and fall. Her rump was a bit sore from that, cause the tile is so hard, but she was alright. She was glad there was a hook for towels inside of the stalls, so she could get wrapped up before coming out to see who it was.

Now, she was stalling in front of a neighboring shower stall, confused, glancing around as she saw no one. She shook her head gently. Maybe it was that cold chill making noise again, she guessed in her head. She been feeling a strange chill following her around lately. She didn't know why, but despite it's chill, it felt like a friendly aura about it. It wouldn't leave her alone, so why try to fight it off when she can't even find the source of it?

She shrugged. She went over to one of the sinks in the room. She had put her dirty overall skirt and gloves in there as she had showered. She had washed them in the sink before her shower, so they'd be clean. Unlike the boys, she didn't have spare clothing of her own, so she had to keep hers clean daily for the next day's use. She gathered her clothing, and took her leave. When she was at the door, she debated whether to turn the lights off or not. She exhaled with the thought, no. If there was someone in there, they would get the lights when they are done, or that Wally will turn the lights off when he comes to this level. She opened the door with her hand, her clothes tucked under her aim, pinched between her body and arm that kept her towel wrapped on her. She opened it, and left, allowing it to close behind her.

~~

The demon collapsed his back against the wall, letting himself slide down it and land on the floor gently. He exhaled in relief. He was so scared that she would have caught him. He was relieved that she left when she did, cause if she searched and found him. Aw, the sight of her being fresh out of a shower might drive him crazy and cause him to become as evil as his abusive creator.

His erection still stood strong, delighted at imaging what the goat girl would look like without her little overall skirt on, drippy with water, and then soon drippy in its white ink cum.

His blushing face darkened as he felt sick by that dirty thought. It was bad enough he gotten dirty thoughts of her before, then Boris, and now her being sprayed by him. Ah, he just wanted to scream in frustration. He didn't need this shit in his life! He didn't need to get confusing feelings and thoughts about his pals! He dragged his hands over his face, tugging at the skin, he prayed for it not to get any worse than being attracted to his friends and his abuser. He didn't need to suddenly be attracted to Susie or Sammy, or any one else!

He shook his head. He started to climb to his hooves, yet his injured pastern cried out, causing him to slip and fall in mid lift up to his hooves. He cried, cursing his stupid leg that had to get injured! It was his fault anyways, he tried to escape Joey, when he should had been a good boy and stayed put for him. A few minutes later Bendy tried to get up again, even through the pain, he forced himself up and began his shower.

Hehe, maybe if I had a broken leg, I wouldn't be so attractive for that monster, The demon managed to crack a smile at that devilish thought. It might just work.

~~

When he finished in the shower, he got toweled off from the spare towels in the room. He felt refreshed as he could ever be at this point. He was glad the pain in his rump settled down. It was rough, but the little body was healing from the torture it took. The shower helped brighten his mood.

He started to think of plans for tomorrow. If he was free from his creator that is, then he'd be free to wander anywhere! Even to the ink machine! Normally, he doesn't go to the machine or use it at all, but it was a gateway from their cartoon world to the real world. He hasn't been inside the ink tank ever since he brought Pilly to join in.

He remembered all too clearly, that Joey was furious that he defied him and brought another friend into the real world. Joey approved for Boris to come, but he didn't approve for Pilgor to! He was mad at his creation for doing that, the goat girl was unconscious so it allowed him to scold Bendy without her hearing. The man eventually gotten over his anger, and put a positive spin on it. He stole the credit for "bringing Pilgor to life" from Bendy, when he took the new toon to see her creator, before she woken up. That memory made him pout madly, Mr.Drew always took credit for what others do. Emily didn't even believe Bendy when he told her that he was the one that brought Pilly to the real world. Why didn't she believe him? She believed her handsome boyfriend over a childish prankster cartoon demon. Okay, he could see how he gotten defeated there, yet it still wasn't fair!

He could spend more time with his friends in the music department! Dancing, and enjoying tunes, maybe some little pranks. He could maybe figure out something to heal what Joey broken for Pilly recently. Aw, there was much to do, and much happiness to feel again. To drown out the horror!

He grinned excited for a fresh new start tomorrow! It would be so wonderful, freedom from the fear, no surprise visits, no questions, no worries, NO RAPES! Just fun with friends! He found the secret button to unlock the door from the outside, and skipped his way in, allowing the door to close itself.

Bendy was beaming with joy now. He visited the bathroom to use the towel he had wrapped around him to dry the rest of him off. His fur got all fluffy and puffy. He had to run his hands down his fur to flatten it as much as it would allow him. He tossed the towel to the side, not caring if the dampness of it would ruin the wood. Joey would have to pay for repairs! He was too cheerful to not let even the thought of the man scare him right now. He grinned at himself in the mirror, he was looking good and feeling good! He couldn't find a reason to be anything up beat now.

He headed off to bed. He glanced up to the hammock.

Boris still dressed in his overalls was curled up, back facing the door way, gently snoring.

The demon frowned, recalling their fight. He wish he could take it all back now and make up with the wolf. Yet disturbing Boris from his slumber is as dangerous as taking his food away from him. He was quiet and went to his cot. He curled up on it, ignoring the pain of his pastern. He closed his eyes, having grabbed his blanket and pulled it over himself. He tried to relax, drift off to sleep, he was so tired. Rest would help out his body to heal. Yet sleep was avoiding him again. It wasn't like he was thinking of stupid Alice or any of his other problems, yet sleep wouldn't take him!

Maybe in his subconscious, that he was still frightened. That Mr.Drew would be back the next day and rape him several times, one after another, giving him no time to recover. He shivered scared, no don't think of that! He's gone for a long time for sure! But the fear still lingered, and grew. He thought what if it was rumored the disfigurement wasn't provoked into being caused and that Bendy was a monster to be weary of. He was so scared, he couldn't save his image after Joey taints it. There wasn't a way out! It was his studio, Joey Drew Studios. Everything under its roof belonged to the man. All the wood, all the supplies, all the machinery, all the ink, all the toons.

Bendy tried to muffle his crying with his blanket, remembering all the belongings they had, weren't truly theirs, but a monster in a business suit's. He trembled, his pastern was in pain, and he felt the phantom touches of the monster over his figure again. So much for being happy earlier, it was all a waste of time. No, no, stop, he whimpered in his head as the phantom touches were causing an erection to sprout. The evil thing wouldn't stop, and he could only feel the ghostly gripping growing more intense. He could feel the glass of the mirror he was slammed again, it was hard and cold. He could feel the weapon impale him dry, causing his fall over the sink. He could feel all the pounding from his heart racing to the pain and pleasure that beast was ramming into him.

NO, he shouted in his head. He somehow managed to stop the nightmare again. He had to think of happy things, ease him into sleep. Anything happy at all! He recalled when Susie called out in concern at him. He smiled at that, she was a caring friend. She treated them with respect and wasn't scared that he was a demon. She was sweet, maybe that's how she gotten the job to be the goodie-two-shoes Angel. She was sweet as one could imagine an angel being. Sammy was a great friend too, though he was so busy with the silly songs. Yet he took pride in his work, never half-assing the songs no matter how stupid the subject of it had to be. He's a good man, got brains in his skull of his, a bit grumpy at time, but that's caused by stress and cured by Susie's sweet personality. Hehe, those two were a cute little "couple", they seem to not be dating or even call each other couple names, but they played off each other as a couple would. So it's hard to believe that they weren't a couple, but that might be so work and personal relationships don't get mixed together.

He briefly thought of Pilly, but skimmed passed her, so he wouldn't feed the erection anymore fuel from her. He went on to think of Boris. He shuttered remembering the wolf growling out his name as they fought cause the demon didn't want to tell him what was bothering them. The wolf could be kind of nosey, and he can't be blamed after discovering all the messes in the house today. The angry glare the taller toon shot at him this evening, the little guy had to fight the urge to run away. Not even Bacon Soup relaxed the wolf down and forget his pal's problem. But he needed to understand the demon wanted to handle the problem on his own. He could be strong alone! He didn't need anyone to boost him up.

The wolf's snoring was louder now.

Bendy blinked and nearly freaked out, and flipped backwards out of the hammock! He didn't realize when he had climbed up there. He had calmed himself, so he wouldn't fall out and cause a noise to waken his friend. He was relieved that Boris confirmed to him that he was his friend earlier, that settled his worry about that being written or if it was true. Despite it being dark in the bedroom, the demon looked over Boris, as the hammock was relaxing from when he was startled.

The wolf was calm, sleeping as if they haven't fought earlier. Was he having that nice of a dream? To have forgotten about all his worries and drift off into a peaceful world that was denying the demon entry? His chest rose and fell relaxed. A soft smile on his face, must be having a nice dream. Maybe about food, or friends, or playing songs for sheep again. His tail had adjusted since the other climbed in the hammock, now it was dangling out of the hammock, hanging limp from the wolf's clothed butt. His white overalls, he always wears them even to bed. Bendy never knew why he wore his overalls to bed, the little guy has seen him in his boxers for crying out loud! They didn't have any secrets to hide, why would he waste his time with wearing them when he'll change to a fresh pair the next day? They were a bit big on the wolf, it was how they were designed, as if to emphasize how skinny the wolf was. The big fella never needs a blanket when he sleeps, probably cause he wears his overalls and is covered from head to toe in a fur, ink coat.

"....Bendy...." The sleeping wolf muttered between snores.

His buddy tensed up nearly having a heart attack hearing that. He never heard the wolf talk in his sleep. Was he dreaming of him? Was he that concerned about him? That even when he was asleep, his brain was still thinking of the little demon? Grey blush flushed the small toon's face as he thought about the reasons why Boris would say his name in his sleep. And most were ridiculous! Boris was his friend! He wouldn't be in love with him! Haha, that's a silly thought!

The horned one relaxed, smiling at his pal. He wished he could sleep with that much peace again. Maybe I should- the thought was cut off as the long arms of the wolf suddenly found him and dragged him into an embrace. They held him as if he was a plush to cuddle with, yet the tightness of the hug slacked naturally when the two bodies were pressed together. The blush was really burning his cheeks now. He was confused now, trembling. The soft material of the overalls were pressing on his erection, reminding him of that accursed body part. His mind went dirty again, remembering back to imagine the wolf without his overalls, then without his boxers on, nude before him. Nude, like he was in that cold shower they shared.

The demon laid his head on the wolf's chest and allowed his nerves to melt away by listening to the gentle rhythm of his heart beat. His shivering ended from the calming pulses of the wolf's heart echoing into his figure. His eyes closed in peace. He was trapped here, but he was also safe so why not stay here a while longer. He barely noticed as his hand was moving over and popping the overalls undone beneath him. He didn't noticed as he inched closer to his friend's face. A grin spread on his face as he felt his member getting rubbed between their bodies.

Boris was still resting, really a deep sleeper. He didn't notice anything. His arms found a new resting place as their cuddle item had moved away from them. He was still deep in dreamland, not even his overalls being moved stirred him. If anything, he subconsciously moved his legs, allowing the fabric to get bunched up before coming off and landing on the chest below. Not even a kiss on the lips rose him.

Bendy was currently sat over the wolf's torso, his erection still strong sadly, as he couldn't get rid of it. He was in a daze or must have been under some kind of spell as he couldn't resist to uncloth Boris in his slumber, and didn't think twice about the consequences. His arms were wrapped around the wolf's slender neck, cuddled up to him, and kissing him with small pecks. He smiled in between as it seemed he was being rejected.

Stop it, his brain was screaming at him. He panted as he couldn't bring his body to obey his mind. He was enjoying the closeness of Boris, having the wolf braced against him, trapped in a hammock with him. The power of having control over something was so grand, so toxic to it was so incredible. Golly gee, love is a grand thing, Bendy thought as he adjusted himself to lay down on the wolf again. His horns snuggled the larger toon, his grin beaming in the dark room. The pressure of his awaiting erection was begging to be used. Aw, what the moment was so nice, he couldn't dream of waking his friend.

Boris's arms came up and wrapped around him once more.

Bendy giggled silently, tears streaked his face. Why does Boris have to feel so soft and cuddly? He feared that sleep wouldn't come again so easily, so he might as well do another activity.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw, no Bendy, why? Boris is a friend! It isn't your fault Joey attacks you, he's just fucked up. I hope the little guy doesn't break his leg trying to get his abuser to stop. ;n; He won't be able to get away if he breaks his leg.
> 
> Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed. I'm sorry if Chapter 7 was confusing for the short time I had it as a temporary post. But I removed the post, it's part of the story! I'll stop making add chapter, a post that I'm confused about where to take things. It's not fair for my readers to see I posted a new "chapter" to see it was a post not related to the story. :p I'm not evil. Just please, stay! It'll get better I promise! Please make comments! Let me know what you think!


	9. New Boss?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry gets a disturbing phone call and frightening news about his good pal.

A ring from the main land phone woken Henry up. It was deep in the night, if not early morning by now. Who would be calling at this hour?

The man stand up in bed, exhausted while his girlfriend, was trying to stay asleep, yet the ringing had woken her as well. "Don't worry Linda, I have this." He whispered to her. He pecked her on the cheek, before climbing out of his side of the bed. He left their bedroom, since their phone isn't in their bedroom. He didn't wanna be up yet, the sun was barely up. He rubbed his eyes as he made his way to the phone in the living room.

He sat down on the couch next to the nightstand that had the ringing phone on it. He picked up, interrupting a ring, as a fist balanced his tired head to stay upwards. "Hello this is Henry speaking," He recited in a muttered exhaustion.

There was coughing from the other end at first. "H-Henry..."

"Who is this?" He wasn't in the mood for prank calls. He was glad that none of the toons knew phone numbers or even knew the workers' personal numbers.

"I-It's Joey..." The man answered. He sounded like he was in a lot of pain.

"Joey, w-what's wrong? Are you okay?" He asked. He was slowly waking up, realizing the pain sound in his friend's voice.

"I-I...B-Ben-" He was cut off by a violent cough. His throat sore and dry. "H-he attacked me..."

"Ben? Joey, you're not making sense. Who is Ben?" His concern was rising. He knew Joey could be kind of a jerk but not for some random person to attack him out of nowhere.

"S-smashed my face in nearly..." The victim whimpered, greatly in pain.

"Oh my god," His friend moaned out in shock. He couldn't think of any one who could smash a face in! He had to shake his head to rid himself of imagining Joey's mangled face.

"I...at hospital now..." He continued weakly.

"J-Joey! S-stay with me, please!" Henry called out, scared.

"Surgery...doctors say I have to go soon, but I can't..." He paused to cough harshly again. "N-no...I-I can't work..."

"Joey, it'll be okay!"

"H-Henry...a-as of now...Y-you'll be the new boss of the studio..." The man informed him.

"Joey, you're not going to die!"

More coughs, before his raspy breathing was picked up on the phone. "I-I know friend, b-but you...have...have to run the place alone..."

"Joey, who did this?! Who's Ben?!" The cartoonist exclaimed.

Yet there was only ragged breathing on the other end, until someone else picked up. "H-Hello, Mr. Henry was it?" A sweet, nervous voice of who the man can guess was a nurse asked.

"W-what happened to him?!" He exclaimed. He was in shock, he couldn't believe this had happened. He couldn't believe Joey wanted him to be the boss now.

"He was attacked by something. We aren't sure what, but he refused to undergo care until he could call you. I'm so sorry, he passed out. He had lost a lot of blood..." The nervous nurse replied. The nurse felt horrible for both men, other side it wasn't good news.

"I-I'm coming!" Henry cried out out of nowhere.

"Sir, Mr. Drew's surgery will take a while. But you can wait in the lobby for however long you wish. I'm so sorry your friend was hurt. The surgeons will do all they can for him." The nurse replied. "Goodbye for now."

"Bye," The man choked out. He was in tears. He was fully awake now. He hung up the phone and leaned over, so his elbows were on his knees and his hands were clenching his hair. He inhaled sharply, as he felt tears coming on.

Who was Ben? He was the new boss? Why was Joey attacked? How horrible was the damage? Would Joey Drew die?! Those thoughts plagued his brain that was racing a million miles a second. He still was in disbelief. How could this have all happened between yesterday and today?! So soon and out of nowhere!

"H-Henry?" Linda's voice called nervously. She came out. She was in her night gown. She was surprised and distressed when she fought her boyfriend was having a break down on the couch. She approached him carefully. "H-honey...?"

"I-It was Joey..."

"What?"

"Joey. H-He was attacked by someone..."

"Oh my, i-is he going to be alright?"

"I-I don't know...h-he's at the hospital tho...I think going in for surgery right now."

"You should go visit him." She replied. She was concerned. She knew that Joey and Henry were good friends, so hearing this news explains why her boyfriend is so disturbed.

"I-I will...." He sniffled. He was sobbing. His artistic mind couldn't help but plague him with possible disfigurements that his friend had to go into surgery to fix. He was felt sick from the disturbing images his mind made up. "I-I just need a while...I-I don't want to crash cause I was crying." He told her, still shaken.

"Oh Henry," Linda moaned sadly. She enjoyed him on the couch, and embraced him. She wanted to try to comfort him and not think of losing him cause he was blinded by his tears and gotten in a wreck. She began to cry. "Oh Henry, don't say things like that!"

Her boyfriend managed to get out of his pose and hug her, pulling her onto his lap. Even though he was upset and freaked out, he did his best to comfort her. He held her, and stroked her hair. He whispered coaxes to the both of them since they need to both relax.

~~

It took a long time for the couple to relax somewhat as to get around. Henry so he could visit his friend, as Linda was too upset now to keep sleeping. The man skipped showering, as his friend was more important, as he dressed himself, and made his hair as decent as he could before he headed off to the hospital.

It was around sun rise as he pulled into the parking lot of the medical center. He had to force himself to keep his breathing normal as he tried to remain calm about the whole situation. He managed to get out of his car, and make it into the building without a meltdown. He went to the front counter, asked for his friend and what level he was on. The worker told him the information him wanted and let him go deeper.

"I'm here for Mr. Drew, Joey Drew." Henry told a worker behind the counter of that section of the hospital.

"Mr.Drew? Oh right, he was in earlier. He had to get his face reconstructed." The worker muttered as she was pulling the recorders out.

"F-Face r-reconstructed?" Henry whimpered.

"Oh, you didn't know...I thought he managed to tell you."

"Where is he?"

"Sir, his surgery is over for now. He has a room, but according to the recorders, Mr.Drew isn't allowed to see anyone yet."

"W-why not? H-He spoke to me earlier..."

"That was before his surgery. I don't want to get into details as it is quite horrible. But his jaw had to be sewn closed to make sure his jaw was rea-lined, and his face is all bandaged up. He's resting right now under orders of his doctor." The worker replied. "I'm sorry but even if he wanted to speak, he can't at the moment."

The man had to fight his tears and not explode in anger at this innocent worker. "B-but he's alive right?"

"Yes, he managed to get to the hospital just in time. I know don't how he managed to drive here on his own, but it's a miracle he managed to."

"T-thank you..."

"You're welcome. We can let you know of his progress if you give us a name and phone number." The worker said.

Henry felt numb. It all happened so fast. Why Joey? "Okay, yeah," He replied. He wrote out his information on a back of a card and gave it to the worker. He made sure to give both his home line and his work line.

The worker took the card and clipped it to Joey's record.

"D-did he say who did this?"

"A Ben, other than that, I have no idea."

"Okay, thank you again."

"I'm so sorry this had happened to him, Mr. Henry. But I'm sure in a few weeks he'll be back to normal."

"Yeah, back to normal....hopefully..." The man said. He still couldn't figure out who the attacker was. He wished he known earlier about the attack rather than when his friend barely manage to make it to the hospital. Yet he did feel relief that his friend would be okay.

"I heard you're the new boss at your job now."

"Yeah, yeah I am..." He sighed.

"Good luck with that."

"Thanks, hehe, I'm gonna need it." He replied. He managed a weak laugh, when he remembered the toons, and dreaded how they would take the news. As well as everyone else! He hope that work could still get done while Joey is in the hospital. That's one thing the man would wanted to be done, is work to continue. "Bye." He called as he left. Work, that's where he was needed.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is short, maybe. But the emotions in it were high, so I thought it was best for this to be a chapter alone. Now, Henry is the boss of Joey Drew Studios. That's a lot of responsibility.
> 
> I hope you guys liked Linda's first appearance in it. My headcanon is that Linda is Henry's love, so she's his girlfriend in this fanfic.
> 
> Please share your thoughts.


	10. Bad News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry needed to announce to everyone about Joey's whereabouts.

Shawn Flynn came downstairs deep in Joey Drew Studio's, heading to his work station in the Heavenly Toys "store". Fuck that nonsense, The toy painter cursed in his head. He knew the so-called store wasn't a store or shop, it was a glorified warehouse. He had the whole warehouse to himself, other workers barely visited him down there cause their work stations were elsewhere, mostly on the upper floors. The Irish man was annoyed by that, his station had to have so much room for all the fucking toys! He recalled Bendies and Borises sold like crazy back in the day before this "Alice Angel" took over the show. So stupid, just cause one character is a demon that meant that his whole show was evil. Stupid people! He recalled there was mummers about Mr.Drew not showing up yet. He couldn't careless if his boss was missing or mangled! He made minor accidents on some dolls that wouldn't be sold anymore, and that gave the man to yell at him. "That man needs to relax, those dolls aren't going anywhere." He told himself.

By now he was coming through the open area of the warehouse. He glared at the stupid ink fountain in the center as he was passing. He recalled that there happen been such a massive ink leak so many times in that area of the ceiling, that the floor even gave way! It nearly flooded the whole warehouse! He had managed barely to escape and get a team of repairmen on it, without getting permission from his boss. Mr.Drew went to hell on him for doing that, he didn't care that the ceiling had broken in the first time. But as it continued, Shawn kept complaining and repairs kept going. Then finally one day, Joey had the best idea EVER! To prevent more cave ins and flooding in that area is to have a massive pillar built to support that part of the ceiling and a giant tub to catch all the extra ink. Later on, as the support pillar kept the ceiling from caving in, it was decorated with a sign "Heavenly Toys" and toy planes were hung around the giant room as well. Joey loved the additions thinking it gave the warehouse character as well as he was sure it felt less like a warehouse to his toy painter. Oh, but how wrong he was, Shawn hated the whole thing! The pillar's purpose was accepting and grateful no matter how unsightly it is. Yet to decorate the place as if it wasn't a toy prison of Mr.Flynn's!

Mr. Flynn still felt it was a prison no matter how decorated it was. He hated the support pillar so much, cause even though it does it's job, the ceiling still leaks quite often, enough for the pool beneath the pillar to be full almost constantly. He is grateful that Wally takes the time to get the extra ink drained out every evening. He thinks the man drains the dark liquid into barrels, but either way he doesn't care. As long as the warehouse doesn't get flooded again, he's happy as he could be in this ink prison.

"Huh?" He asked when he turned the corner to his station, after coming up the stairs, that he found Pilgor sitting at one of his stools. "Pilgor?"

She looked up as she was called. She was in her usual overalls skirt. Her little goat smile beamed at the man. *Hi Shawn!* She signed happily.

He rubbed his head. "Pilgor, you're a delight, but I don't understand your hand gestures, I'm sorry." He admitted to her. He swear he told her that before, yet it's easy to forget. It's a natural communication she was used to, so he doesn't blame her for saying things that way.

She giggled silently, then waved. She forgot that the workers are so busy with their jobs that they can't learn sign language like she did.

"Oh, haha, of course you were saying "hi"..." He sighed. "Silly me."

She wrote on a piece of paper she had using his spare ink pen and ink well. 'What's wrong?' She showed him, frowning worried. She knew that Mr.Drew was hard on his workers but she hope it wouldn't get the Irish man down.

"Nothing, it's nothing." He went over to sit next to her on another stool. He had set his jacket aside, not caring for it.

She wrote again, before showing him. 'Shawn, I know you can be kinda grumpy but what is it?'

"Haha, you're nosey aren't ya? So nosey you might as well be a booger," He joked, bringing a smile to his face for once in a long time. At least he could have visitors!

She made a grossed out expression and shoved him gently in dislike of the joke, before she laughed at it. Boogers are gross, but it was a funny joke.

"It's just so stuffy in here..." The man admitted.

She stared at him curiously.

He gave her a confused look. "What? I'm not talking about the toys either. I mean the warehouse..." He explained. "This accursed place doesn't have any windows."

'What?' A new message appeared on the page.

Mr.Flynn rubbed his face. Did the toons really not know of the outside world? Where the Hell did they think we go after work? Into space? Haha. "Pilgor, you don't know what a 'window' is?"

She shook her head. She couldn't remember if she knew what those were since she's been living in a place without them for so long.

"A window is a set of glass panels that let you see through to the world outside of buildings. But this place doesn't have any." He explained. "I don't get why, cause it might help out."

'Outside of buildings?' She had wrote. She forgotten that there's outside to buildings, of course she's never seen the outside of the studio at all.

"Yep, it would let sun light in."

'Sun light?' She wrote, curious and wondrous. She forgotten what sun light was like. It's been so long since she's been in the sun, well the cartoon sun. She never been in the real sun. She wondered what it felt like.

"What the Hell?" The worker questioned. "Didn't Mr.Drew teach you toons anything?"

She teared up from getting yelled at and that his tone got harsh out of nowhere. Her gloved hands went up to wipe her tears away.

"No, no, damn," Shawn whispered. He hoped his tone sounded kinder. He accidentally lost it, and upset one of his few friends. He gently picked her up and set her on his lap and hugged her. "I'm sorry I raised my voice...it can be hard to tell how loud I am from this place being so space-ish you know." He told her sincerely.

Pilgor hugged him back. She was starting to relax. She knew he never means to get loud, it's cause the place is so big that his voice is delayed from coming back to him in order for him to hear his volume.

"You can have another Bendy and another Boris if you want." He comforted her. He leaned out of the hug to grab the toys from near by and set them sitting, facing her on the workshop desk.

The goat girl relaxed enough to look at the toys. It was one of the crook smiling Bendies and a regular Boris. A small smile came to her face as she took them and embraced them plushies.

The plushies squeaked from being hugged against her so hard.

Her head bobbed up and down in a silent giggle, amused by their squeaks.

Mr.Flynn released his hug, knowing she doesn't need it anymore. He knew she liked the toys despite her knowing and being friends with the two the toys were of. He thought her innocent, childish nature was adorable, no wonder she was a side character back when she was on the show. The man even wished he could have made other dolls of other characters, but no. He was only allowed to make the main characters. He still thinks a Pilgor doll would be sold quickly as the Bendies and Borises once had. But again, she wasn't a character in the show anymore, so there can't be toys made of her.

How sheltered has Mr.Drew kept the toons? They didn't know what windows were? No, that couldn't be right! There's windows in the show, so they'd know what they are from there! They are here constantly, never getting outside...But still, do they feel as trapped as I do? I'm at least allowed to leave every evening, yet the toons live here always. The man frowned from his thoughts. "Pilgor, do your friends and you know about the outside world? I'm talking about outside of the studio, no your cartoon world."

Pilgor looked at the man confused. She looked around the room, her head spinning all the way around until she was looking up at him again. She gave him a sad look, and frowned her head. She guessed there was a world outside the studio. It would be so weird if the studio was floating in a void or something. There had to be an outside to the studio, otherwise how could all the workers come and go from the building?

"You're serious?"

She moved back to her own stool, so she wasn't on his lap anymore. She nodded her head, she was serious.

"Aw, there's so many things out there. Um, in a way it's like how your cartoon world was, there's an outside with grass and all that nature. There's towns and all sorts of places." He started to explain, yet stopped unsure if the world was pre-planned out or not like the cartoon world was. He didn't wanna give her any false information or confuse her.

She listened intently, interested in the outside world he was describing. She knew from what her creator had told her there was an outside, one they can't see, yet that didn't prevent them from being informed about it. She had wished she could visit her creator's house. Back when the woman was still around and the baby too, the goat girl would imagine that she'd get to go home with her and help care for the baby in the couple's house. She began to hiccup as tears streamed down her round cheeks. She missed her creator so much! And it wasn't fair to the baby either!

Shawn quickly pulled her into another hug, whispering to her, trying to comfort her. He felt bad he didn't know that topic would make her cry. He probably upset her, reminding her that her friends and her are trapped inside, while people get to leave daily. He was glad that the boys weren't here to and started to get upset over the outside world. He wouldn't be able to handle three balling toons.

Soon enough the intercom in a corner of his station cracked to life. "H-Hello everyone, it's Henry. There's a very important announcement that it would be best if all could attend. Please, uh, head to the recording studio as soon as possible..."

The toy painter stared confused at the intercom. Why was Henry making an announcement? Why did it sound like the man had been crying? Were the toons allowed to assemble too?

"As for Bendy, Boris, and Pilgor please don't attend. I'll tell you three afterwards. Please Bendy, don't try to break in or pull any tricks to eavesdrop on the announcement. Please be patient, and I'll tell all three of you what it was separately from the workers. Just please, for Joey's sake." With that, the intercom went silent again.

What the Hell? What kind of announcement was it that the toons couldn't hear it with everyone else? Was it about Joey? The man was brought out of his thoughts when he felt his shirt and vest getting pulled on. He looked down in his arms to see he was still holding the goat toon.

She was just as confused as he was.

~~

It took a long time for all the humans to assemble in the recording room for Henry's announcement, leaving the toons out in the hall. Boris and Pilgor looked worried about the news. What was so bad that they couldn't hear it with everyone else? meanwhile Bendy didn't seem to happy over it. Maybe he was upset cause it interrupted his time with Sammy, they were having some fun with dancing or maybe it was him ordered to behave himself. The demon masked his pain from his friends cause he didn't wanna stop the fun. But then Henry gets on the intercom and calls everything off for an announcement that is so bad, that he specifically requested the prankster to not try any funny business.

"Bendy," Boris called as he watched his friend go to the recording room door.

The demon in his tutu gave the wolf a dismissive hand signal, before he cupped his gloved hands together on the door and sealed it with the side of his head.

His friends stared at him confused and sad.

He pouted mad as his hand-cupping trick failed for him to hear anything. He went passed his friends going to Norman's booth door. He tried it, but it was locked! Err, clever Henry!

"Bendy," The wolf called out again as the demon walked back down the stairs to the open floor hall of the front room of the music department.

He looked up at him and understood his expression. Boris was right, they should stay put, but that was too boring!

Pilgor went up to Bendy and hugged him.

He froze in the hug. The front of his tutu pressing against him caused by the hug. He also wasn't sure why she was hugging him. Maybe to distract him from trying more tricks?

The wolf staring at them confused made his friend aware that he wasn't hugging back, so he hugged her back. He made sure it was a nice, friendly hug.

When the hug ended she pulled away from him and smiled weakly. *It'll be okay Bendy. Henry is a good man. He's thoughtful, he knows that it's best for us to get the news afterwards.*

The demon rolled his eyes as he nodded, looking away.

A hoof stomp caused the two males to jump, looking startled at their female friend.

Pilgor had her firm, serious stance about her. She was glaring at Bendy.

The horned male gave her a nervous smile. He knew he upset her by rolling his eyes and not looking at her.

Her eyelids dropped half way down her eyes to darken her serious look at him. Her arms crossed over her chest as she waited for his apology.

He gulped, fear getting at him. It wasn't that she was trying to scare him, she wanted to be respected, but he couldn't help up feel some fear that Joey had caused with all his glaring. Suddenly he snapped out of it, and gave her an apologetic expression.

She smiled and gave him a nod to show that she accepted it.

That make a smile beam on his face.

This confused Boris and Pilgor.

Bendy stepped towards her and easily pulled her arms out of being crossed and took one footstep back, as she stepped both hooves together.

His head bobbed in place in a silent giggle. He shook his head to her. He stood normal again and nudged with his left boot for her right hoof to step back.

Pilgor did as he directed, hands still being held, she eyed him confused. Her mouth formed an O shape as she realized he wanted her to dance with him. She smiled to the idea, if it kept him from trying to hear the announcement and be good, then she'd happily distract him with a dance.

The wolf had back up when he was gestured to. He smiled watching the duo. It was nice when friends could have fun.

The two sudden dance partners parted their connection tho. One of Bendy's arms was folded behind his back, fist against his spine as his other arm was raised up, his wrist twirled, as his arm descended and came towards his body as he bowed at his flanks. Bowing like a gentleman. Meanwhile Pilgor curtsied as much as she could with her skirt, which wasn't very long itself, and her hooves were crossed. She curtsied as a lady would do, despite her skirt not being long enough for a proper curtsy. They opened their eyes, staring at each other, standing back up again in their silent agreement for a little dance. They came together again.

Bendy positioned her hands on him for the dance, as he laid his hands on her in his place for their dance. He knew he'd have to lead it cause he was the one that knew dancing. He was confident in the goat girl that she could do this little dance. He led her slowly to step back, as he took a step forward.

She couldn't help but blush grey on her furry cheeks. This has been one of the closest times the two has been physically. Not in even back on the show, they danced, and she had a feeling this dance wasn't going to be one of his silly ones. She allowed him to lead her through it.

He stepped back, beckoning her to step forward like he had done towards her.

She replied with doing the move he showed her. Her smile got dimples as he nodded to her that move was right.

He directed her to stand normally still with their arms embraced.

She obeyed, allowing them to stand normally.

Suddenly he took one of her gloved hands, brought it to his face, and kissed it sweetly.

She froze, her eyes wide, the blush on her face was strong, she wasn't expecting that.

His head bobbed up and down in a silent giggle, smiling friendly, yet he was blushing now too. His blush was lighter tho, yet could he feel that the move was sudden and blush-worthy or was that a dancer's gesture? He gripped her palm, holding out their arms out stretched to a side, and squeezed hers gently.

Pilgor snapped out of being frozen from the squeeze. She remembered what they were doing, spotting their hands held together, she made her grip firm like his was.

The duo were standing close.

Bendy's right hand was over her left shoulder blade, elbow raised, keeping her left arm resting over his right arm, her left hand barely able to reach his shoulder.

The dancer silently instructed her to keep breathing normally which she listened and obeyed.

Soon the two small toons were stepping back and forth from each other delicately, beginning a dance despite there being no music to dance to. As they moved they began to spin together in circles, in one direction. The twirling grew a bit faster as the duo grew confident with the movement. Soon enough, Bendy broken their embrace to grab her by the waist, lifting her in the air for a short amount of time. Then he set her back down, they resumed their dance embrace as they kept dancing.

The blush on their faces faded as they focused on the dance more. Though, the sudden lift was thrilling for Pilgor since she didn't expect it at all.

Bendy re-positioned his hands a few minutes later after some more twirls and gave her another lift before setting her down again. He didn't have a problem lifting her the tiny bit he could off the ground. Since it's been so long since he had danced, his arm muscles kinda gotten weak, yet her joyous smile didn't let him get sad that he couldn't lift her a bit more.

She pulled out of his grip soon after landing again, yet kept one hand held, as she let him twirl her on one of her hooves.

They came back into the previous dancing embrace with both arms. As their dance went on with more twirls, causing Pilgor's skirt and Bendy's tutu to gain a bit of air before settling down again, the partners somehow avoided spinning into the walls of the room, or even Boris. It might have been Bendy that was keeping them on track and preventing them from knocking into the environment, as a skilled dancer, is also most likely very observant too.

They even danced up the stairs, twirling, sitting for a brief moment before raising to keep dancing.

Bendy released her going to the bottom of the stairs, as Pilgor followed, only to stop when there were like three steps between them. He faced her, hands up ready to catch her or to pull her down the rest of the stairs to continue their dance. She leaned towards him, which he easily caught her.

Their blush returned as she stroked the sides of his face, being on a higher level than him made that easily. She had to keep from giggling or pulling away cause his bangs were tickling her little goat nose.

His pinched his eyes closed, trying not to pull his horns from her or try to move them out of her reach when she had ran her hands delicately down them before the sides of his head. His blush burnt more, yet he willed for an erection not to come out, and somehow it worked. He gave her a beaming grin.

She smiled down at him. She was impressed with his dancing. She knew he had stopped dancing mostly cause he wasn't on the show anymore. But it seemed dancing was a joy in his life, and it was great to see that happiness come back. She stood back up as he helped her to stand on the ledge. She twirled alone on the steps, free of his hold.

He nearly panicked as she slipped backwards coming out of a twirl, and started to fall. He ignored his hurt pastern, stepping up a few steps and he dove into catch her fall. His grip her strong as he fixed his stance to brace her weight.

She blushed adorably at him. One of her arms looped around his shoulders when she was caught. She was embarrassed she tried that, yet glad her friend was there to catch her and not scold her for trying that move.

Bendy helped them both out by picking her up, bridal style as much as he could. He held her close to himself as he spun them slowly down the rest of the stairs, before setting her down on the floor below.

She grabbed his hands, and took the lead suddenly, and had them dance the first few steps of the dance again. The hands changed to their arm embrace from earlier, allowing their hearts to beat off one another, as if trying to shove the panic from one to the other. Yet the panic in their hearts settled down with the lower pace of the dance went on.

Their blush drained away as they were focused on the dance again, and it's calm pace and their rhythm was well done for one who didn't have a dance career. But it also could be that the demon was a good teacher.

Stepping back and forth, and turning in circles so relaxing. Soon, they parted slightly. Bendy had an hand on her waist to keep her from running, as her opposite hand was on his shoulder and her other arm gently out stretched to her side. The duo kept smiling at each other, with their dance now seemingly looked to become a slight chase if it wasn't for the twirling.

Soon enough Pilgor spun out of his hold, allowing her friend to catch up, getting behind her on rhythm. He kept moving with her, embracing her from behind, with a hand on her waist, that was layered with hers meanwhile his left arm held out her left arm, raised. He made sure to gently pull her from the hallway she headed for, and kept dancing with her as he redirected them to the open floor again.

She got away from him for another spin into the open room, and let him catch up once more. He braced her back as she dipped her head back, arching her back so she could swing her head gently in a fall motion, before her partner pulled her back to a standing position. They seemed to be sync after a short hug, to allow her to be full arm extended from him as the duo danced in a spin.

The goat girl soon stopped her circling, allowing Bendy to circle her, twirling her. One of her hooves was keeping her balanced in her spot, while her other leg was braced against the firm one, being raised delicately off the floor.

The demon soon stopped, not wanting either of them to grow dizzy. He approached her again, hands gripping her waist.

Pilgor understood the hint, and embraced him with wrapping her arm around his shoulders.

Their foreheads touching, bunching up their bangs, causing his black locks to mix with her white, slightly curly ones. Their chests rising and falling fast from all the dancing. They smiled staring at each other.

They didn't even hear when the recording room's door was opened and people had started to leave. They froze in place as they stared at the two in the center of the larger half of the hall, catching their breath.

"Awwww," Susie's voice broken the silence. Her hands were on her face as she saw the two in such a cute position as she and the others had witnessed a bit of the dance.

Pilgor's perked up a bit having heard the sound. That broken the two from staring at each other, and look over to see they had an audience other than Boris that had been watching them.

The toons blushed hard, parting, and stepping part from each other in sudden embarrassment. How long were they watched for?

"I-I'm sorry," Susie spoke up. "Your dance was very cute is all!"

That didn't help the dancers from feeling better, it only made them blush more.

Henry snapped out of surprise of the dance they witnessed. He shook his head, refocusing. "Ahem, alright everyone back to work now." He announced a bit nervously. He wasn't used to being a boss, so making orders didn't come to him so easily.

Soon the crowd broken apart, as the workers were returning to their stations.

As the amount of eyes on them lessened, Pilgor and Bendy felt their blush fade away.

"Boris, Bendy, and Pilgor, come with me, please." Henry asked. He didn't look mad or happy. He looked sad and nervous.

The toons nodded.

Henry led them to Joey's office. He gotten the key from Wally, who had a spare for cleaning. He was the boss now, so he figured he'd be allowed to use Joey's office in the meantime. He held the door open for the trio.

Pilgor entered timidly, bowing her head, moving nervously.

Boris entered without a problem but Bendy was frozen.

"Bendy?" The wolf called.

The demon stared blankly into the clean office, unable to move.

Henry gave him a confused look. "Bendy? Bendy, are you okay?"

"Bendy!" Boris called again.

The horned head of the demon finally shook. He stepped back and glanced around confused.

"Bendy, are you alright?" Henry asked again. This time he left the room, letting Boris hold the door open. He went up to the small toon, and kneeled to him, reaching a hand out for him in concern.

He jumped back seeing the hand coming and slapped it back in a pushing away manner. He started to shake in place, his arms hugged himself.

The man thought that reaction was strange, but pulled back his arm to let it brace him over his leg. He gave the small male a worried expression. "Bendy, is there something wrong?"

The gentleness of his voice and the fact that his voice was so much different than Joey's, snapped the demon back to reality. He realized he was acting strangely and that ones who cared for him were watching him with concern. He had all the attention, but he didn't like it this time. He gulped as he forced himself to have a more relaxed stance. He shook his head no, to the question. He took a breath, and walked around the man, forcing himself to enter the office.

The room itself was clean of all ink related messes. The couch was refreshed, as if it wasn't ever used, as well as the stains the demon had caused elsewhere were gone. Wally does a really good job, it was as if Bendy had never been in the office before. That was relieving to Bendy. He was glad he didn't need to see the stains he caused that would cause him to relapse.

Henry recognized that as the strangest Bendy has acted ever. Sure due to work he can't spend much time with Bendy, so he doesn't know his personality free of the show all too well. But he felt that was a very odd reaction, and he wondered what caused it. Yet thinking of that wasn't the time now, he shook his head. He got up, turned, and entered the office. He took the door from the wolf and closed it gently.

"Please, pull up a seat. T-This announcement is a tough one..." He started. He was scared for their reactions. He didn't know how they would take it. Joey was like a father figure as well as a friend to them. He made his way around Joey's desk, to the man's chair. He paused, he felt weird about sitting in it at first, yet, he probably needed to sit to handle the reactions of the toons once he told them.  
Boris was so kind to get some extra visitor chairs from the side of the room and get them pulled up to the desk side with the one that was already there. The trio took their seats, staring nervously at their friend across from them.

Henry rubbed his tired, cried puffy eyes with his hands. Aw, how he wished he didn't have to break this to them. Breaking it to the staff was hard enough. There were plenty of them that were saddened by the news, as well as a fair portion of them that didn't seem to care too much as long as they still gotten their paychecks. He was scared, nervous. There was never news like this to give. Aw, it was going to be so hard. "Y-you three probably noticed Mr.Drew hasn't come in this morning."

The trio nodded. They stared worried at their friend, wanting to comfort him but also knew they had to listen.

"T-That's because he was...was...I'm sorry. Give me a minute." The cartoonist tried to announce, but recalling the news, he was sickened by it and didn't want it to be true! He had to take a few minutes to gather himself. "Was a-attacked...by someone...."  
The trio gasped in shock. Tears came to Boris's and Pilgor's eyes. Yet Bendy on the end, his ink began to pour, as his heart was racing. Joey did manage to tell someone that he was harmed. He was terrified, that meant the man remembered it was him. That he'll return and be even more brutal to him.

"I-I know Bendy, it's horrible," The man commented when he noticed the toon was in distress. He was well aware as the other workers that Bendy melts when he gets emotional, unlike the other toons who don't do that for some reason.

Pilgor reached her hand and rubbed Bendy's arm to try to comfort him, before he cringed from her holding it protectively. She frowned, tears coming down from her eyes.

Boris had gotten out of his chair to go pat Bendy's melting shoulder.

Bendy jumped in his chair, moving away from his friend's touch, getting a sad look from him. He wasn't trying to be mean, he was freaked out in a different way from them.

"H-Henry?" The wolf whimpered. His tail tucked between his clothed legs.

"Huh?" The cartoonist replied. He looked over, and managed to read the expression on his face. He shook his head in response. "No, no we d-don't know w-who hurt him...j-just someone named Ben..." He managed to get out.

This made the demon feel sicker, as Ben as very close to his name. Joey nearly revealed him as the attacker. He knew that at least Boris wanted answers from him, but now it's possible that Pilgor wants answers too. Maybe even Henry now.

"I-I don't have much details. Just that it happened between yesterday and now..." He told them. "I-I'm not going to say what happened, but when he comes back eventually, he most likely will look different than before. He'll be g-gone...f-for awhile. I-I don't know how long, but I-I'll let you know about his r-recovery..." He had to take a few gasping breathes trying to avoid crying more which his body was exhausted on. "P-Please, j-just be g-good as anyways..." He turned the chair away as he tried to control himself, but it was a loss cause.

Boris and Pilgor went to Henry, hearing him crying. Boris hugged the man as much as he could as the human stayed seated, meanwhile the goat girl managed to climb into the cartoonist's arms and hug him while sitting with him.

Bendy was delaid from comforting his friend, freaked out about the news still. His abuser would return, it wasn't hard enough to kill him. He feared all the scolding, punishments, and all the rapes that Joey will bring back with him. Sure he was gone for now, but not forever. Freedom can't last forever, he whimpered mentally. His brain plagued him with possible futures of all of the suffering he'll go through and the fury of his abuser. He was so lucky that Joey couldn't say his whole name, or he could and most likely would have been abandoned or chained and locked up like some wild animal to be forgotten in the depths of this studio. It terrified him to think his friends would be able to betray him and treat him so evilly. He wasn't evil, he was protecting himself. But he had to remind himself, that in the moment he was safe.

In this moment, Joey was gone. In this moment, he was miles away. No more touching, no more preying on him, no more pain, no more suffering. All that for now. He was safe, with his friends. Friends. Henry really needed more comfort. With his fears drowned out for now, his body destabilized again, so all the ink that leaked went back into him, making the chair clean. He climbed down off the chair, went around, and saw how his friends were cuddling the man so far.

All of them were crying, trembling, holding each other.

The sight brought tears to Bendy's eyes. He couldn't cry over Joey's fate, yet he was able to cry over his friends' distress as well as his own. He joined in. He climbed up, nuzzling into the hug next to Pilgor, and embracing the cartoonist. They are cried together, trying to comfort each other.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a headache all day, but I wanted to write this chapter for you readers. I hope people are still interested, I'm sorry if it gotten less rapey. But it isn't just about the rapes in this story, it has it's own plot too. So I hope that's interesting as the rapes, but I can't blame people if they just come for the rapes.
> 
> It was getting pretty sad lately, so I thought I tried to cheer it up a bit with a dance number from High School Musical 3. I don't know if that dance has a name, but it's the one where Troy and Gabriella dance on the school's roof. It's an adorable dance, and I wanted to do something cute to break up the sadness a bit.
> 
> Please, comment below.


	11. Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a chapter for the story now.
> 
> Warning: RAPE!

The demon adjusted himself cause the hugging wasn't doing him any favors. The arms released him as he wiggled out of them. Grey blush burnt his cheeks, the soft yet course wolf fur on his balls was painful yet delightful.

You need punishment, you need pain. You're nothing but a toy! Yet, now he can be your toy....The voice in his head told him. He looked over the taller toon under him.

Boris laid there unaware, must have been too used to the hammock moving or extra weight in it or on him cause of all the times they slept for comfort. He remained not stirred. "....Bendy...."

The little guy felt his heart flutter hearing his pal say his name again in his sleep. Maybe he did love him, yet never said anything to not make their relationship strange or awkward, or might have feared that he wouldn't get love back. He layered his hands over his heart at that sad thought. Aw Boris, if you love me you can tell me, he thought in response to comfort the wolf's feelings for him. He wasn't sure if it was imaginary or not. But he knew he'd always be there for his favorite wolf.

He leaned over and kissed Boris's chest, don't you worry Boris, I do love you, he thought since he couldn't say it. He petted the wolf's body, smiling sweetly from the gentle yet rough fur.

Boris's tail started to wag from the petting, yet the wolf wasn't disturbed from his slumber.

Bendy felt his heart racing, as he kept feeling up the wolf, his once gentle grip growing tighter.

Finally the taller toon was somewhat aware yet kept sleeping, his face turned to snarls, his ears folded down, as he turned his head from side to side biting at the air in his laying position.

The demon snapped out of pulling on the fur from the wiggling, his eyes widened as the wolf was panicking in his rest. He mouthed "No, no, no," repeatedly and stroked his fur that he pulled on slightly, and even kissed those spots to calm him.

It worked! The wolf's movement went limp as the gentleness returned, even his expression eased to relaxed again.

The horned male exhaled in relief. I'm so sorry, he thought. He regret tugging on his fur, yet glad he could calm him down. I'll make it up to you. He got in position, and laid on his friend again. He watched him, ignoring that his erection was so close to an area that'll relieve it.

Boris was at peace again, and the little guy knew that wouldn't last long, so he wanted to drink it in before he destroyed the peace. He was aware that his friend didn't have a penis, yet a backdoor was all he desired. Just like Joey.

Bendy was so excited that he pre-cumed before he got it. He focused again, and thrust his tip into the hole.

Suddenly the hammock rocked hard, as Boris was ripped from his sleep from the entrance. He stared at the creature across from him. Yet his eyes haven't adjusted to the dark, so all he could make out was a shadow of someone over him. He felt his arms getting caught and held down. He panted heavily afraid, not sure what the creature was or why it was attacking him.

The hammock's rocking slowed as the wolf was stopped from flailing around.

The demon was relieved that Boris haven't said his name yet, he thought for sure he'd see him. But maybe it's too dark. He had to keep Boris's wrists held down, cause struggling would make things so much harder. No wonder Joey held him down....

Tears ran down his cheeks, he was so horrible. His friend felt so good! It was growing harder to resist! He thrusted in more with the aid of his precum and some of Boris's ink blood.

The wolf hiccuped as he started to sob. Now, he couldn't see the thing for sure! His ass was hurting, forced to stretch out for whatever was in him now. Sure he had bled and there was some fluid in him too, yet that didn't spare him from the pain. He trembled. His tail wanted nothing more than to curl up between his legs! As he was coming more aware, he noticed his clothes were missing! He thought for sure he went to bed dressed!

Soon he was flipped over. He grind his teeth as he was moved with that thing still inside him! He panted, balling, his head turned to the side so he could breath. He was so scared he didn't understand what was happening. But of course why would this mysterious creature care?

The little ink demon thrusted in more, trying to go slow. He couldn't believe how great it felt, he couldn't stop himself. He could only will himself to go deeper. He was panting from pleasure. He was kind of surprised the wolf wasn't fighting back either. Maybe he was in shock? Maybe he was too frightened? Maybe he felt betrayed? He didn't dwell on it for too long, as he was focusing on his friend.

Boris released a whiny gasp of pain as he felt his tail was yanked. He cried more, his heart pounding. All his tail was trying to do was express that he was sad, trying to get where it normally would yet the monster didn't like that. He shivered as he felt his tail getting petted, as it was adjusted to lay upwards on his back. Why was this happening?!

Bendy got all the way inside to his balls and stayed there. It was so grand. He petted him for cooperating, and he did notice the wolf was shaking under him. Of course he wouldn't understand, he wasn't have was the demon was cursed with. Yet the little guy kinda wished Boris had his own penis, so he could give him more affection than just him being greedy and taking it from the wolf. He pulled back, holding onto Boris's hips.

Boris was wheezing, his face halfly pressed against the hammock. He hated this it hurt, and the only upside he can feel right now as not having to look at whatever is doing this to him! His hands gripped the edges of the hammock tightly, fists squeezing so hard, trying to distract him from the pain in his backside as well as the humiliation of his tail flagging unwillingly to stay out of the way. He sobbed into the fabric, hoping this is all a nightmare!

Bendy thrust back into him quickly, there was some more tearing as there was a pop. His pants were very heavy. He couldn't believe that he managed to get his balls in there too. Now there was so much pressure, his balls pressing against the inners as well as his erection which was also pressing against everything else.

The dark wolf squeaked a yelp from that one. He was powerless to do anything. He didn't know if he was larger than his attacker, so he was scared of attacking for this situation to grew worse. But it seemed his attacker had taken it to a new level, somehow stuffing him even more! Aside from the burning pain, he could felt a trickle of his inky blood dripping down from his butt hole, he already knew it was torn before, yet he was now aware it was torn more open by whatever extra that was thrust into him.

The filthy demon couldn't stay in his friend all night, they needed to sleep at some point, so he began with his strong, powerful thrusts he could muster. His erection and balls forcing the inners to get stretched out with each reentry. His pants grew as he worked faster and harder.

His victim stayed put balling into the hammock, while his tail was swaying back and forth gently, staying lifted up. He could tell he'd be very sore after this, and it might take several days for him to heal physically. Mentally? That was possibly a loss cause.

Bendy thrusted into him, locked in by Boris's muscles on his balls. He exhaled breathlessly, as he came in the wolf.

The stream poured deep inside the ink creature, trapped inside even more from the balls being inside as well, sealing up the hole like a lid screwed onto it's jar.

The horned creature collapsed on his back, panting, still buried inside him.

Boris's legs gave up from being strained and weak, unprepared for that. The wolf himself shivered, feeling the monster resting on his back. He whimpered, his tears staining his black blushing cheeks as grey blush lit up under the fake blush of his cheeks.

When Bendy caught his breath, he sat up again. He stretched his arms in the air, feeling physically exhausted. He snapped back to reality, frowning at what he done. He really was messed up to do that to his best friend. But it felt amazing, the voice in his head told him. He still shed some silently tears over it. He was gentle to pull out.

There was a squishy, wet, pop sound as he got free from the wolf's butt.

Boris was still in distress, yet not moving from his exposed position.

The horned ink creature petted him, trying to stop him from shaking as well as a silent apology.

The tail drifted down, tucking in between its owner's legs, as staggered snoring enacted from the victim.

The little rapist was surprised, ignoring as the spent organ and balls retreated. He glanced over, using his hands to disconnect his head to get a view.

His victim was sleeping, an uncomfortable expression on his face, which had tear streaks on it.

~~~

"B-Bendy?" Susie asked, breaking the little demon out of his memory.

He didn't realize until he was back to reality that he was crying silently. It been a few hours since everyone gotten the announcement, so with the freedom back, he tried to go have fun again in the music department, yet his memory of last night still haunted him. He was surprised by Boris's reaction in the morning, he was making breakfast for him before the big guy woke up, and the wolf wasn't scared of him. He was a bit timid, on edge, yet he still gave his friend a warm smile and ate the soup he was given. The duo even gotten to apologize and hug afterwards about their fight yesterday.

"B-Bendy, sweetie?" She called again. She was worried for the small toon, he seemed to be blanking out a lot today. She frowned at him. "I-I'm so sorry...about what happened."

That snapped the little guy from his thoughts, his eyes widened on her, fright crossed his face. His ink started to pour from his nerves. Did she know? Could she tell what Joey had done to him already?! He thought he hid his pain a lot better than this!

"No, no! Bendy calm down, now. Mr.Drew will be alright." She assured him, scared when he began to drip. She patted him on the shoulder tenderly. As much as she loved the little prankster, she rather not get her outfit ruined today. She had gotten previous outfits ruined by ink from hugging the toon or from one of his pranks.

He gave her a confused look. He wasn't thinking of that evil man! He realized that she didn't know the truth, she wasn't aware that he was hurt by his creator. He relaxed and wiped his fallen tear streaks from his face. He gave her a sad nod with a sad face. He might as well lead her on, he was an actor.

Tell her! She really cares! Remember she was worried about your burns and your leg! The leg really hurts! A voice in the demon's head was trying to convince him. Yet he was so scared. What could she do anyways? She couldn't order the man to stop! She works for him, he'd abuse his power over her! It's best not to drag her into everything!

But that did give the demon an idea. He stopped his dripping, from focusing on something else. He gestured writing something on his gloved hand towards her.

"Oh, you want paper and a pen! I'll get one!" Susie left to gather the items he requested.

Not having a voice really sucks, He thought. We're still working on something, it's harder than it seems! He rolled his eyes at the snippy voice in his voice. He was sitting in a chair in the music department hall, where he had danced with Pilgor.

Pilgor, aw, her dancing was so good for never dancing. He smiled. She did great and it was some fun, it was nice to have some joy before the nightmares came back to him. Since then, she had gotten off to give Mr.Flynn company while Boris, the demon wasn't sure where the wolf was. He frowned, he knew he hurt the wolf and understood why he was being avoided. He hopes that it wouldn't be a problem for them to stay in the same house, in the same bedroom.

"Got some!" She sang out, her voice temporarily turning into Alice's. She walked back over to him, smiling with the items in her hands.

He winced at the voice before frowning sadly at her.

The dark haired woman frowned. "I'm sorry, I-I-....her voice just comes out more often now that she's been singing..."

He nodded understanding that she couldn't quite help the voices changing when she sings or speaks sometimes. She was probably new to voice acting.

"Here," She offered him the page, and a clipboard. She bent down and set the ink well on the floor next to his chair, and grabbed the pen out of it for him, holding it up with her other hand.

Bendy took the items and gave her a soft smile. He started to write on the page.

Susie stood up, and waited. Poor thing didn't have a voice, luckily they learned to write so communication wasn't impossible!

When he was done he showed her. 'Can you promise me that you can keep a secret?'

She gasped reading it. She got down, sitting on the floor next to the chair, so she could be closer to him. Her eyes were wide in surprise. He had a secret that been eating at him? "A secret?" She whispered.

He nodded, looking away. He laid the clipboard on his lap.

"W-what is it? Are you okay?"

He gave her a look, a stern yet awaiting look.

"Oh sorry, yes, I'll keep it a secret. A secret between us. You and me." She promised sincerely.

He wrote again, before he showed her. 'No one can know, no any one. It's serious.'

"Aw," She huffed a bit offended. "Bendy, I can keep a secret and don't you give me that look, I know it's serious. Please, just tell me, get it off your chest."

He wrote some more and showed her. 'It's very bad. I wished it was a dream but it wasn't. It hurt a lot, and I need help.'

She was speechless after reading his message. Who had hurt him?! Why and how?

He set the board down and wrote some more. His chest heaving, as he tried to stay calm. He showed her when he was done. 'The nightmares won't stop, even during the day. I can't escape. No, it's not cause of Alice. I don't like her but she didn't do anything. She's too good to do anything bad. I need to get away.'

The woman couldn't believe what she was reading. This secret was horrible! The little demon was suffering as everyone else never really noticed aside from his limp. Her thoughts were racing. He wanted to escape, she couldn't get rid of his nightmares, she couldn't taking him outside. Well, maybe. Maybe she could, but what if he's seen by others, or that his ink dries out? Aw, that'd be horrible! "B-Bendy," She whimpered quietly. Tears were streaming from her eyes. "I-I-You have to tell someone else. W-what-do you feel trapped in the studio? Y-You live here, you get to go anywhere in it...."

He wrote quickly. He tried to stay calm so his ink wouldn't drip. He showed her. He knew he was scaring her, but he had to come clean at least somewhat. 'You promised me that you won't tell! That you can keep a secret! Don't lie to me! No one can know!'

"Bendy," She whimpered. She felt so powerless. She didn't want him to be in pain any more, but to keep a secret that he was in more pain than his leg, well that was much harder. She was trying not to freak out, that she didn't see him write more.

'Please, don't tell, Susie. It was hard enough to tell you, please wait for me to be ready to tell others. It's very personal, and you're one of my best friends here. Please.'

"Y-Yes, yes, I won't tell anyone," She whispered to him. She was too emotional, she didn't care any more. She got up on her knees and pulled him into a passionate, caring hug. "J-Just stay safe okay?"

He hugged back. His ink was pouring from all the emotions that came up. He felt guilty about upsetting her, but it was unavoidable. He nodded on her shoulder, the running ink on his face gotten in her hair.

"T-Thank you," She said scared. It took her a while before she was able to release him from the hug. She didn't care that her outfit was ruined, it's nearly impossible not to hug Bendy or get dirty from all the ink floods that happen from time to time.

He wrote, as his emotions were exhausted and the dripping ended. He showed her with a sad face. 'Sorry about your outfit again.'

"Ha ha, sweetie, don't you worry about it." She told him, with a weak smile. He could be so sweet sometimes. So cute. She wiped the ink on her skirt from her hands so she could wipe her tears away. She knew her make up was running from her tears. But shedding tears was worth it this time. "It's okay, I have plenty more hehe..."

He wrote some more before sharing. 'I know we're not allowed outside. That "bad things" will happen, but I still want out. Even for a little bit.'

"Aw, "bad things"? Well, I'm sure no one wanted you to know that it's possible you could dry out in the sun..." She explained. "Y-yeah, the real sun is a bit more harsh than a cartoon sun that cartoonists control if it's warmer than usual for the episode. I-I'm so sorry, I don't think there's away to get around it. Even on a cloudy day the air might be too much, or what if you melt in the rain?" She listed out some concerns she had.

Bendy wore a big frown. His head was bowed. He didn't think of any of that. The real sun to be so cruel to him and his friends, or the rain or dry air being possible dangers for them. I guess there is no way out.

"I'm so sorry, Bendy. But that's the truth, and fears we have for your friends and you. Not to mention we're the only humans to know you three exist in real life. If word got out that toons could exist in the real world. W-We'd be a-attacked like witches! Punished for bringing something to life that others think shouldn't have it..." The woman explained. Her worry rose, she didn't realize the risks until she had to say them. And if they were discovered, what would the government do? Would the government steal them from their only home and experiment on them trying to figure out how they work? She shivered, crying again, that thought was so disturbing. For all these sweet toons to get trapped and harmed as well as being mute so their cries wouldn't be noted or cared for. It was horrifying what some people would do to unknown things.

"Oh!" She cried out an jumped when she felt a hug from behind. She didn't realized she had turned her back towards the chair. She looked down, and saw black, ink arms hugging her. Then she noticed the feeling of him leaning on her from the chair. "Aw, Bendy, thank you. But I'm alright now. W-Was that your secret or is there more?"

He broke the hug to write.

She turned back to face the chair again, facing him.

He shared when he was done. 'Not completely, but I rather not say the rest. Please don't force me.'

"Alright darling, you have my word. I'll keep your secret and you can tell me more when you're ready." Susie promised him.

He smiled at her, being able to feel happy was so nice.

She smiled, getting joy from his smile.

"Um, did I walk in on something?" Mr. Lawrence asked as he returned to the music department. He had a mysterious book in his hand. He stared confused at the two of them, having noticed Susie's make up was ruined as well as the front of her clothes were stained with ink.

"No, no," She answered for both of them. She climbed to her feet, and dusted her stained clothes off as if she was trying to seem tidy.

The demon shook his head gently, no, and had the board face down on his lap.

"Bendy was upset over Mr.Drew being gone so I hugged him until he calmed down." She explained, yet lying somewhat to the man. She was sure that the toon was upset over his creator being absent.

Sammy glanced between them with a suspicious look. He never did fully trust Joey. Soon after he had be hire by him - the man had a stupid, noisy machine made, ink floods happened randomly, there's an ink pump control in his office, and brought toons to life - in short his boss was pretty nutty. He let his look fade, there wasn't any reason to be suspicious. Well, aside from being suspicious about whenever Bendy would pull a new prank. But the little demon was much nicer than his creator, so the music director liked working along side the little guy. "I understand that, he is basically his dad," The man said. He chuckled a bit, remembering the boys would call their boss "Papa Drew". Funny, since the man didn't seem like a family man at all.

"Yeah." She said. She turned to Bendy, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You think you'll be alright now? I must get back to the recording room."  
Bendy smiled and gave her a nod.

She smiled, and waving them a wave before she headed off to the recording room. As much as she'd love to spend time with the boys, she was also there for work.

"Bendy, why did you want to dance with an injured pastern?" Sammy asked worried. He approached the toon.

The demon flipped the board over, his previous messages were hidden from ink that had dripped from him and gotten trapped on the page, that was a relief. Yet he still flipped it over before his last message could be seen. He tried to write, yet the pen was out of ink.

"Here," The black haired man said. He bent down and grabbed the ink well, holding it up with his free hand. He smiled at the toon, holding it for him.

The horned creature dripped the pen in the ink well, before bringing it to the page. 'I'm sorry, I thought it wasn't that bad of a sprain.'

The man read the message and lifted an eye brow at the character. "Bendy, we both know it's not just a sprain now."

He wrote again, before sharing. 'You were showing me new dances! You could have said no!'

The composer read the message, and set the ink well down to pinch the bridge of his nose in disbelief. He was actually trying to play the Blame Game. "Bendy, I had told you 'no' several times before we danced, I even objected as soon as I saw your limp. I didn't want you getting it more hurt, please, we had this conversation before." He explained, slightly annoyed.

He frowned looking over at the hurt pastern that was mostly hidden in its boot. "You really shouldn't be wearing your shoes, or walking or dancing for that matter." He told him defeatedly.

The toon wrote a new message. 'What? Then how would I get around? Someone can't carry me everywhere.'

"Not everyone has jobs here. Remember your roommate Boris? I'm sure he'd be happy to give you a piggy back ride until you get your pastern checked out by Ms. Johnson." He was stern about suggesting he visit the nurse again.

Bendy froze up hearing the name of his wolf friend. Sure he wasn't scared this morning, or maybe he never saw that Bendy was his attacker, but surely he wouldn't want to carry him everywhere.

The man sighed. "Then again, she's a human nurse. I don't know if she has vet training. Umm, oh! Why don't you go visit Pilgor? She was a farmer, so surely she could help you out with your leg maybe." He stood up, looking down at the seated toon. "I can go find Boris or Pilgor if-"

'NO!' Bendy had wrote on the page in a panic.

"Whoa, relax there, buddy. I didn't mean to upset you, but you shouldn't walk on it. You don't want it to get worse do you?"

The demon shook his head sadly. It was partly true, as much as he hope the injury would keep his attacker at bay, that same man was also absent cause of him, and his leg would surely heal if he stayed off of it and kept the pain low. He was also didn't want the pain to worsen, but it might be for a good cause.

"I'm sorry, but we can't always have the time to carry you around. H-how did it get injured anyways?" The song writer questioned.

Bendy's face lit up with blush. He had avoided telling others, he was scared to tell.

"Bendy, I don't want any more pranks now, just tell me how it happened, please."

The white faced creature wrote on the page, and showed the man. 'It was an accident I was climbing in a vent, slipped, and fell.'

Sammy gave him a suspicious look. Really? He was more coordinated than that. How would he managed to hurt himself? "Alright, well, I hope it heals." He replied calmly.

The toon relaxed in the chair.

"I'll be right back." He announced. He turned from the demon and started walk to his office.

The small male watched as the man started to leave, only for his pages to notice as a small sheet had slipped out of the book and fallen to the floor.  
By then the man was gone.

He eased down, being careful on his bad leg. He crawled over to the page. He grabbed it and sat on his rump, and opened it.

It was a drawing of a star with two circles around it, and within the circles there was a triangle and a tinier circle.

Bendy was surprised and curious about the symbol. He had never seen it before. What was it? Did that book the man had explain about the symbol?

"Bendy!" Sammy called out, alerting him as he was coming back.

He jumped. He was scared. He still had the drawing, he was confused, unsure if he wanted to give it back or keep it.

"Bendy! Why did you get off that chair?" The man questioned worried, finding the toon had gotten out of the chair. He hoped the toon didn't hurt himself more.

The demon folded the small sheet up and stuffed it in the front of his glove for safe keeping.

"Come on now, let's get you to someone who can hopefully help." The composer announced. He came up from behind and picked up the toon from under his armpits, and brought him to his clothed chest into a secure hug on his side. "I probably can only do this once, so let's make this count. And please don't bob that leg as we go find Pilgor. I don't want it to get anymore hurt.

Bendy nodded in agreement. He wrapped his arms around the man's shoulders, a hug to thank him for the help.

"You're welcome, Bendy." He replied. He carried the toon out of the music department, not sure where to look first, but hoping they could find her somewhere.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's hope Bendy isn't turning into a mini Joey :C Poor Boris, but it seemed he didn't know it was Bendy so maybe they still have their friendship? And finally, I wrote Susie and Sammy into it. Also, what was with that book of Sammy's? And what's that mysterious symbol about? Things are getting interesting, but at least Bendy will either get help or he'd be left with a very sweet friend of his.
> 
> Feel free to leave comments :D


	12. Author's Note: Story Update (Non story chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This non story chapter will be deleted and replaced once I get Chapter 12 written out. Yet this is a quick update for my Joey's Star readers!

Joey's Star isn't abandoned. It isn't done, I just have the habit of ending chapters with "THE END". I'm sorry if that's confusing, I should probably and will most likely change it so it'd be known it's not over for real. So there would be less confusion. Anyways, I gotten caught up in the popularity of my other BatIM story, Suffering Sammy lately, that I haven't paid much attention to the first story I started here. Joey's Star is far from over, I don't think it even gotten to it's climax of the story yet. I'm not sure. Yet, my brain likes to plan AHEAD of itself! So I have future ideas bubbling in my mind prematurely when I have to get through the present time of the story before those ideas can happen. I have plans, a twist that many of not all might never expect either!

I know the story probably thrills on the rapes, yet I'm trying to have a plot between the attacks. But geez, Joey raped Bendy one night, then he couldn't resist attacking him before one day was over! Geez, he's an evil, hungry bastard. I hope the plot between the rapes is interesting.

And I'm sorry for my OC Pilgor if she's annoying to some. But she's useful to the story, having nutritious, cartoon milk for her buddies. They are toons, so it makes sense that cartoon food would be the healthiest for them than real food. And yes, she has a decent sized role in the story, yet she probably wouldn't be around for long maybe. Yes, I have plans for her to leave the story for story purpose, not cause readers don't like her and don't wanna read about an OC. Anyways, I'm getting ahead of myself again. I have plans, and thinking of how to continue the story. Cause it'll get more exciting in the time that Joey isn't around, that it'll be some cool things I have planned :D Just be patient with me, and I'll get out the next chapter as soon as I can :D

I can't force a good chapter out, it needs to come naturally, so it doesn't seem like the characters are forced to do things. So please, bear with me, I'm allows thinking of my precious naughty stories and how to continue them. Also, I learned what happened to Chapter 3, the reason I couldn't space it out like the others. It was because I used a tilde before "flashback" and after it, to imply that was a flashback. The tilde symbol had messed it up, since it's a symbol not a letter. And if you see minor edits on my stories, keep in mind that would be from me reviewing the chapters, finding & fixing errors I made. With the tilde error discovered, I know how to fix it, and will fix it. :)

Geez, this "quick" update was longer than I intended, sorry. :p I do all I do cause I care for what my readers think of my stories, and want to give them a good tale to read. It'd be nice if this site could have like a journal entry thing like DeviantArt for posting status or updates rather than having to post a non-story chapter. Oh well, I work with what I have! :D This site is wonderful, so happy I can provide some naughty entertainment for all who read my works. See you all around :D

Update: Sorry it's taking so long to update the story. I'm not sure how far I want Pilgor and Bendy to go yet. So that's the main delay for now. XD So sorry!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :D First naughty story of mine ever. And I have some ideas to continue so I'll probably act on them. And to be clear, none of what is in this fanfic, is how I felt any canon things when down or any personal pleasures. All fanfic and imagination.
> 
> Also, if I do continue be aware that I might have an OC. Don't worry she's good.


End file.
